


The Silver Star

by Sejlyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sejlyn/pseuds/Sejlyn
Summary: What if the story they showed was wrong?  What if things happened behind the scenes that we didn't see?  What if the ones affected decided to change it all?  Let's find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507702) by [SwanQueenEverAfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter). 



> Hello Everyone,
> 
> It's been years since I've written any kind of fanfiction, no seriously YEARS... but anyway this story has been niggling my brain for weeks now and I finally decided to bite the bullet and post it here on Archive of Our Own. Multiple fics here have inspired me to write this; however, it was The Story of Us: by: SwanQueenEverAfter that really got the creative juices flowing. Thank you!
> 
> Ok, just so everyone's clear, while this a time travel fic and a fix-it-all a few things will still happen from canon, they will not have full memories or anything like that, just very strong impressions of things that happened to THEM. But there will still be major changes to the timeline itself.
> 
> Also, as this is the first time in years since I've written I may be a bit rusty, if anyone sees anything that I can fix please let me know I will fix it... unless it's a "this story sucks" or "you're a horrible writer" and for those of you that think this there is a red x at the top-right hand of the screen that you are free to click on. :)
> 
> ON TO THE STORY!!!

**Prologue**

 

She was grinning from ear to ear, surrounded by her whole family.  Her husband and daughter were standing to her right with their own smiles on their faces.  Her son with his wife and daughter standing across from her grins on their faces.  And Regina, her best friend, was standing next to their son as happy as she could be and now the “Good Queen” of all the Kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest.  Her parents with her younger brother stepped into the room with her birthday cake topped with a silver star.  Seeing that star on the top of the cake brought back the memories of the blue star she had used years ago.  The wish of a family to spend her birthday with, and to the knocking on her door and opening it to find a boy that was her son wanting to bring her home and “break the curse of the Evil Queen”.

And as soon as they had set down the cake with that beautiful Silver Star atop something happened.  Her eyes were drawn to the Star.  It seemed to glow and pulse with magic and with it her eyes changed to metallic silver.  And with each pulse it felt as if a wall in her mind was breaking.  In fact, it was like a wrecking ball was having a party with a million walls.  Memories, memories that she seemed to have forgotten or locked away, flooded her mind’s eyes; and when the memories flood finally stopped she looked up at her “family”, her eyes staying metallic silver.  Realizing it was wrong, it was all wrong.  This wasn’t what it should have been.  Hook should have never been part of this gathering and **_her_** daughter should have been standing next to her mother and the real woman who had given birth to her.

She looked to her “husband”, the man who helped THEM!  Her anger flooded her veins.  None of them seemed to notice her change.  Well, one person did at least.  And of course she would after all the bond they shared went beyond everything.

“Emma?  Is everything ok?” Regina asked, concern filling her voice, drawing everyone in the rooms attention to Emma.  Emma’s eyes moved to her and seeing the silver her eyes began to swirl a beautiful purple.  Emma knew what was happening.  When one of them regained their memories the other soon followed.  This wasn’t the first time they’d have their memories taken, _but it damn well will be the last_ , Emma vowed to herself, her magic swirling around her body in a silvery fog.   Suddenly a wave of force flooded the room sending all, but the two women and the children, forcibly against the wall which was quickly followed by vines wrapping around their bodies.  The room filled with cries of surprise and one cry broke through above the others.

“What the bloody Hell is going on?” Hook cried out.  This caused two magic and anger filled eyes to turn to the one handed pirate.

“What’s going on?” Emma growled causing the room to go silent.  “You of all people have the gall to ask that!  After everything you’ve done!”

Another growl filled the room.  “I should have killed you when I had the chance Pirate.  But before I _do_ just that who helped you?  This is far beyond your abilities.”

“Regina, Emma, please what’s going on?  Why are you doing this?  We have done nothing wrong?” Snow spoke up for the first time after the shock had worn off.  Neither woman took their eyes of the crafty man. But they did answer none the less.

“Really, Snow?  You truly believe you’ve done nothing wrong?” Regina asked sardonically.

“You’ve done what you can to keep the two of us apart.  You, the man you call son-in-law, and the blasted blue fairy.  For fuck’s sake, you’ve even brought our own son into the fold.” Emma growled.

“Language, dear, there are children here.” Regina reminded, her voice softening.  Emma’s silver gaze left the pirate for a split second to look at her love and mumbled a “Sorry” before her gaze returned to the dangling man struggling to free himself from the vines that were beginning to tighten most uncomfortably for him especially around the “family jewels”.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about, Love.  So please, please let me go.  I love you; I would never do anything to harm you.” Hook pleaded, doing his best to look innocent.  Regina scoffed and Emma let out a weird noise between a growl and a laugh.

“Cut the bulls—“ Emma cut short when Regina cleared her throat.  “Now, tell us who else besides the Blue Wonder helped you.  Like Regina said, this is definitely beyond you, and Blue’s talents are… well… limited to only giving us the memory potions.”

“Honestly, Love…” Hook cut off with a groan when the vine tightened between his legs.

“I would suggest dropping the “Love”, Pirate.” Regina growled stepping closer to the man.  “Or risk losing all that you hold dear.”

“Mom, Ma, please stop this.  You’re scaring the kids,” Henry spoke up.

“I’m not,” Hope replied, looking away from what was happening between her mothers and “father”.  The ten-year-old looked at her older brother with a smile.  “I’ve been waiting for this to happen.  With Mom’s training I enchanted the candle.  I wanted them both back.  You’ve all made sure they couldn’t be together that you forgot about one person… me.  I’ve kept silent bidding my time.  Being patient, like Mother.  I just wanted a Happy Ending for all of us.  A True Happy Ending.  And Mama being with Killian just wasn’t it.”

“Wha… bu… how…?” Snow asked.

“Believe it or not Snow but after the first time, which I’m honestly surprised you kept trying, we put a fail-safe in place.  Hope was the last resort, meaning this will be the last time you’ll be doing this.  Because now, now we’ll be… you know what I’m not even going to tell you, so cliché.” Regina told them a smirk curving her lips.  “However, before we proceed we really need to know the last member of your little crew.  So, now’s the time to speak or forever hold your peace.”

“We’re not marrying anyone, Regina.”

“Hush, Darling.  Now, the first one to speak will be the first one we release… except the one-handed idiot.”

“Hey!” Hook cried, before a high-pitched whine escaped his throat.

“Hmm… now there’s a pleasant sound, Pirate.” Regina grinned.  “I have some… personal words to say to you before we’re through.”

“We don’t know who it is.” David spoke for the first time through this entire ordeal.  “They kept their face hidden and they did something to hide their voice.”

“Mhm… smart.” Emma grumbled.

“And we should trust you because…?” Regina asked, for the first time taking her eyes away from Killian to stare at David.

“Because, I was against this whole thing from the get go.  I mean, while I don’t really approve of your relationship with my daughter which has more to do with the fact you’re technically her step-grandmother, I’m not really one to speak out again True Love.” David said in a rush.

“And yet you still helped them.” Regina growled.

“What else could I do, Regina?  Go against my wife, have my own memories removed, besides, I was the one to help you get your memories back the first time.”

“Now that is true, babe.  He did.”

“And for that I won’t kill him, or Henry.  But Henry know this, you step out of line again don’t expect me to help you if another curse hits.  Are we understood?” Regina asked releasing the vines around David and Henry.  After getting a nod from Henry, Regina waved her hand poofing them, Ella, Lily, and finally Neal out of the room, leaving Regina, Emma, Hope, Snow and Hook.

“Now, Mom, why go along with all of this.  I mean you’re the face of True Love, so why keep Regina and I apart?”

“Because of the Fairy Dust, Blue and Tink told me that Robin was your True Love, not Emma.  And then seeing you with Robin and how happy you looked, I believed them.  That’s why I helped the first time, but then Robin died and you lost your Happy Ending.  Emma was officially with Hook by then so I didn’t…” Snow trailed off in fear, when two sets of glowing eyes fixed on her completely.

“A little piece of advice, Snow, something I discovered after Robin died.  Fairy Dust taken and not given freely does NOT take you to your True Love.  It takes you to the person least likely to be your True Love; but if you embrace them as such then tragedy will strike one or the other.  Robin would still be alive if not for me and that damn dust.  And the only reason I care that he’d be alive would be for Roland’s sake.  After all Robin was included in your plot to keep us apart, was he not, Pirate?  No, don’t answer that, I’m liable to squeeze just a bit harder.” Regina ranted.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Regina.  I wouldn’t have done it, if I’d known.” Snow cried.

“And me being the one to give birth to Hope wasn’t a red flag!  Taking Hope away from me and giving her to Emma is the only thing keeping you alive.  For now,” Regina waved her hand again sending Snow outside of the room, leaving the three Swan-Mills women alone with the Pirate.

As soon as Snow had poofed away Hope pulled out a vial and handed it her to mother.

“Thanks, baby.” Regina smiled gently down at her daughter, and took the vial from her.  Hope grinned up at her.  Emma watched them with a loving smile on her face.

This, THIS was the life she should have had with her wife and kids.  Too bad Henry had been dragged onto the wrong side.  But she knew that that wouldn’t happen a second time.  Yes, they would have to start anew, but they’d make it work… somehow.  The plans were in place now they just needed to carry it out.  After taking care of the Pirate they would begin.

Turning back to Hook Regina uncorked the potion and stepped up to him, the vines tightening to cause him to cry out.  “Now, Pirate, you’ll know exactly what it’ll be like to lose everything.”

While his mouth wide open in a silent scream, Regina tipped the vial pouring its contents into his mouth.  Emma gripped his jaw and closed his mouth; placing her hand over his mouth to make sure he didn’t spew.  They waited, seeing his Adams apple bob up and down a few times ensuring he’d swallowed.  Emma released and they both stepped away; the vines releasing him and he dropped to the ground.  Hook groaned in pain before his head lifted and he looked around, confusion clouding his eyes.

“Who… who are you?  Where am I?  What’s going on?” He asked in quick succession.  He looked down at his hands or where he should have had both and screamed.  “MY HAND, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?!”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Emma said, smirking at Hook.  She waved her hand sending him away to where none of them ever needed to worry about again.  The three members of the Swan-Mills family looked at each other and gravitated around the cake with the candle still lit.  Hands gripping hands, magic swirling around the three, smiling at each other Emma bent down over the candle, closed her eyes and… blew out the candle.

 

* * *

 

Emma started awake in her bug, her phone ringing and an officer tapping on her window.  She quickly grabbed the phone before rolling down the.  The number showed as “Unknown” but she recognized the number. 

“Ma’am is everything ok?” the officer asked her.

“Yes, officer.  I just fell asleep.  I’ll be more careful in the future.  Promise,” Emma said with a smile.  Her phone began ringing again.

The officer gave Emma a hard stare before nodding and telling her, “Alright, ma’am, have a nice day and please drive safe.”

“I will officer, thank you.” Emma responded, her phone ringing again for the third time.  She answered it, “Hello?”

“Emma, darling, is that you?” Regina’s voice floated from the headset.  Emma sat up straight in her seat.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” Emma responded finally taking in her surroundings outside the Bug.  _Toto, I’m not in Storybrooke anymore,_ was her first thought.  “I see it worked.  We’re back, I’m just unsure as to when, babe.”

“Well, as Henry’s here with me at my office, napping, I’d say not too long before his fourth birthday.  Does that help narrow it down?” Regina asked.

“Yes, but I thought we’d come back to a couple of days before Henry came to get me.  Not five years earlier.”

“I have a feeling that was our daughters.  But we can still make this work into our favor, darling.” Regina explained.

 “I know, babe.  Listen it looks like I’m about two maybe three days away from Storybrooke, do you want to meet at the diner near the town line or at town line itself?” Emma asked her.

“Let’s make it the town line, I don’t really feel like being too far away from Henry right now; after all this is his cute and love me age.” Regina said, looking over at the sleeping Henry.

“Ok, hopefully I’ll be there in two days, but I’ll give you a call when I’m close.  That ok?  Because there may be a chance it could be late,” Emma asked, starting her bug.

“Yes, Darling, I don’t care what time it is.  I want to see you.  So, please drive safely.” Regina said.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Emma said before they both hung up.  Emma pulled out of the store parking lot and drove towards the highway turning northeast towards Maine, towards her family, and towards to the closest thing she’d ever considered as “Home”.

 

* * *

 

Three whole days… three long excruciating days on the road with stolen phones calls while driving and texts at gas stations and rest stops.  She was passing the diner as she dialed Regina’s cell.  It was a little after midnight.  Regina picked it up after two rings.

“Hey, babe, I’m just passing the diner now.  Should be at the town line in the next twenty minutes, hopefully.” Emma said.

“All right, I’ll meet you there, I just have to make sure Henry’s tucked away and I’ll be there.” Regina said as they hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was waiting just outside the town line, leaning against the driver’s side door just as a pair of headlights flashed over her body.  The car passed the protective barrier hiding the town from the rest of the world and pulled off the side of the road.  After turning off her car, Regina stepped out and, like magnets, both women met in the middle of the road hugging each other tightly.  Both pulled back just enough to kiss, but even though they were in Land Without Magic a rainbow of colors surrounded them before bursting out in waves with them at the epicenter and while no one was able to witness it, it put Snow’s and Charming’s True Love Kiss to shame.  However, as they were not within the town line border the barrier held up against the waves.

When they pulled back and saw the glow still surrounding them they gasped in surprise.  Both turned toward the barrier, Regina pulled away and stepped up to it.  She lifted her hands and closed her eyes, feeling to see if the barrier remained.  She sighed heavily, lowered her hands and turned back to Emma.

“It’s still there.  I assume because we’re outside it didn’t affect it.  If anything it’s actually strengthened the barrier.” Regina told her.

“Good.” Emma responded.  “I’m not ready to become the Savior yet.”

“Hmm, nice glasses by the way.  Really cute,” Regina smirked.

“Oh, hardy har-har.  I look like a dork.  As soon as I head back to Boston, find a place to live, and a job, I’m getting contacts.  Too bad Lasik isn’t around yet or I’d get that done.” Emma pouted.  Regina walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and Emma reciprocated.

“My poor baby,” Regina said, giving her a peck on the lips.  “And with that out of the way, we need to discuss the changes.  We’re definitely back earlier than we’d planned for.  I’ve already changed one thing for Belle.  I’ve released her from her cell; however, I’m still keeping her away from Rumple.  I don’t need a crazed-mad-man after me six years earlier than he’s supposed to.  And I did give her that potion which DID confirm that something had been “enchanting” her to love Rumple to begin with.  And she’s really not happy about it.”

Emma snorted at this.  “I know I wouldn’t be as… oh yeah, it happened to us.”

“Shush, darling, I’m not done.  I also found a couple of things I wasn’t expecting in my vault while prepping the potion.” Regina continued.

“Oh?  And what would that be?” Emma asked, before yelping as Regina pinched her butt.

“I said hush, darling.” Regina said with a smirk as Emma grinned and pulled one hand away to mime zipping and locking her lips just to rewrap it around her love.  “As I was saying, I found my grandmother’s wedding ring set.  My father was set to use it with my mother, but decided against at the last minute.  They’re enchanted it seems.  I know I didn’t do it.  I’ve also brought them with me.”

“I’m gonna to assume it’s a good enchantment or else you’d have said otherwise.” Emma said tightening her hold slightly.

“I wouldn’t have brought them with me if they were,” Regina’s “you’re an idiot" tone loud and clear and pulling away from Emma to pull the rings out of her pocket.  Emma raised her hands in surrender.  Regina pulled away from their embrace to pull the rings out of her suit pocket.  The rings were on a silver chain were glowing slightly and now that they were out in the open with them both they felt a niggling pull.

Regina unclasped the chain and dropped both rings into her hand before handing the slightly thinner band to Emma.  With the rings in hand both “knew” what to do.  They raised their left hands towards each other with the rings in their right hovering over the ring finger.  Together they intoned:

_I Emma Swan/Regina Mills take you Regina Mills/Emma Swan as my wife,_  
From now until Eternity, In Good Times *and* Bad Times,  
To Honor, Love, and Cherish One Another,  
In this Lifetime, and all future Lifetimes to come.

At the last line they slipped the rings onto their fingers, and a silver ribbon burst from the rings wrapping around them before dancing off to the side of the road spinning, and growing until a little cabin appeared.  They both stared at it in wonder and curiosity.

“Do you think…?” Emma started to ask before trailing off.

“I honestly don’t know, Em-ma, but I do believe we’ll be spending the night together.” Regina replied, pecking Emma on the lips.  They made their way into the cabin and shutting the door.  They didn’t leave until nearly sunrise when Regina needed to leave and get back to Storybrooke.  After kissing each other goodbye they agreed to meet once a month at the town line just so they could see each other and keep each other apprised of what they were doing… after all you never knew who just might be listening in on phone conversations…

However; one such conversation was missed…

Two months later….

“Emma… I’m pregnant…”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Emma to 'return' to Storybrooke, but things have changed. Will it be for the better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprisingly I'm able to post Chapter 1 today; however, when I'll be able to post Chapter 2 is tbd. But I do hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_“Um... what…?  Wait…” Emma sputtered over the line.  “But that would mean…”_

_As she sputtered, Regina kept up with her, “I’m not sure, dear”, “It seems impossible”, and finally, “That would mean that we can use our magic even before the curse has broken, yes dear.  So please, take a deep breath, darling.”_

_“I’m calm, really Regina, I’m just…”_

_“Surprised?  Well, believe me, you’re definitely not the only one.  But I really don’t feel comfortable carrying on this conversation by phone, can we meet soon?” Regina asked twirling the phone cord around her fingers._

_“Um… yeah, I can be there some time tonight.  I have some big news too… well, not pregnant news… but news nonetheless,” Emma rambled._

_“Emma, honey, I understand.” Regina interrupted before Emma could continue._

_“Sorry.” Emma winced even though she knew Regina couldn’t see her._

_“Like I said, Darling, it’s fine.  I’ll see you tonight.”_

_“Ok, see you later.  Love you.”_

_“Love you too.”  And they both hung up._

 

**Boston: The Beginning**

Emma steps off the elevator to the restaurant.  She stopped momentarily to steady herself.  _I really need to wear heels more often… or not.  Oh why, did I even agree to do this again?_ She thought to herself.  She turned and walked further into the restaurant looking for the latest bail jumper.  _Ryan… yeah, I remember him._   She sees him at the table where he’d already ordered the wine.  _Definitely putting the cart before the horse… *sigh* men._

Ryan stood to greet her.  “Emma.”

Emma shook his hand.  “Ryan.  You look relieved.”

“Well, it’s the Internet and pictures can be…”

“Fake, out-dated, taken from a Victoria’s Secret catalogue.  So…” Emma responded sitting down at the table.  Glancing around and seeing her business partner sitting at a nearby table sipping a glass of water.  She tilted her head towards the person as she pulled her chair a little closer to the table.

“So… tell me about yourself, Emma.”

“Well, um, today’s my birthday.” Emma started but Ryan interrupted thinking she was done.

“And you’re spending it with me?  What about your friends?”

“A few friends, but they were busy with their own life and families.” Emma responded with a gentle smile.

“Oh, really?  Well, what about family?  Don’t like them?” he asked a smile on his face.

“We… made plans for today but they fell through.  Being in two different states will do that apparently.” Emma said, picking up the wine glass that actually had water in it and took a sip while keeping eye contact with Ryan.

“That’s too bad, you sure you couldn’t have worked something out?” he asked leaning in closer.

“We could have, yeah, but we’re not that close.  Are you ready to run now?” She asked leaning closer as well her smile turning into a smirk.

Ryan’s smile turning into a grin replied, “Not a chance.  You, Emma, are the sexiest person that I’ve ever met.”

“Okay, now it’s your turn. But now wait, let me start it off.  You’re handsome, charming…” Emma paused for effect.

 “Go on.”

“The kind of guy who…” at this she leaned back which signaled to her partner who then stood up and walked by the table, “and now, please stop me if I’m wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your lying, cheating ass in jail.”

“What?” Ryan asked bemused.

“And the worst part of all this is your wife.  She loves you so much that she bailed your ass out, and how did you repay that love?  You’re on a date.”

Getting angry Ryan asked, “Who are you?”

“One of the chicks who put up the rest of the money.”

“The bails bondsman,” Ryan said beginning to lean back.

“Bail bonds-person,” Emma responded matter-of-factly.

As soon as she finished the sentence Ryan flipped the table and ran toward the exit but didn’t make it close to the door.  Emma’s partner had already flicked open her baton and used it to smack as hard as she could into Ryan’s shins causing him to fall face-first onto the floor.  Where she pounced onto him and zip tying his hands behind his back while he struggled.  While this was happening Emma removed her shoes and calmly walked over with heels in hand to the struggling pair.  The manager hurried over hoping to get them to leave as soon as possible.  Emma held up five crisp hundred dollar bills and handed them to the flustered man.

“For the damages and whatever he had ordered.  I’m pretty sure that should cover it.” Emma stated, the manager looked in his hand at the bills, looked up at her, nodded and promptly turned away.  Emma stopped next to the pair still struggling.

“Well, you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me get him up?” Her partner asked, looking up to reveal Lilath Page, Lily for short.

“I think you’ve got it under control,” Emma said, grinning, getting a pair of rolling eyes before she squatted down to grab an arm and helping Lily pull Ryan up to his feet and then escorting him to the elevator to the exit.  In the elevator, Lily pulls out some flats for Emma to put on her feet.

“Oh, thank God, you’re a foot saver.” Emma groaned in relief, making sure Lily had a good hold on the guy before putting the shoes on.

“Yeah, yeah, life I haven’t heard that before.” Lily rolled her eyes, the elevator doors opened on the ground floor and the three stepped out onto the ground floor.  “You gonna be able to hold him while I bring the truck around?”

“Is that a serious question, Page?”

“Oh, Swan, always…” She answered with a grin.

“Just go get the damn truck.” Emma grumbled, and off Lily went to get the truck.

Ryan spoke for the first time since the restaurant, “You don’t have to do this, you know.  I’ve got money.  I can pay you!”

“Please,” Emma scoffed, “you don’t have shit.  And if you did you really need to give it to your wife so she can take care of _your_ family.”

The truck and Lily pulled up just as Ryan responded, “The hell do you know about my family, huh?  Hell, instead of spending it with yours you’re out hunting people like me.  What kind of person does that make you, bitch?”

Emma slammed him face first into the side of the truck hard.  “If it wasn’t for people like you, I’d have already been in a nice warm bed right now, next to **my wife**.”

Emma yanked the door open and shoved Ryan into the back seat and zip tying his legs to the specially installed bar in the back, to keep people from kicking out.  Slamming the door closed after making sure he was secure and that the child’s lock was in place.  She made her way around to the driver’s side where Lily had the window open.

“You got this?” Emma asked.

“You know it, sis.  So… tonight’s the night huh?  You’re gonna be heading home?”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed, with a smile and a faraway look in her eye.  But before too long she shook her head and asked, “You’ve got everything ready right?  I’ve got the bug on the trailer packed full of everything.  You know you’ll just need to hitch it to the truck and haul it up, right?”

“Yeah, the truck’s all packed up; I’ll stop by your place and pick up your precious bug.  Drive safe, tonight, and say hi to that smoking hot wife of yours for me.” Lily said with a grin and wink and holding out her arm.

Emma snorted, wrapping her arm around Lily’s so that their tattoos touched.  “Yeah, I’ll _totally_ tell my wife.”

Both grinned at one another and separated.  Emma walking off to her Chevy Camaro that she’d modified to withstand anything.  Hell, she even enchanted it so that it would always look clean.  And since her favorite color was still yellow, it looked a lot like the transformer models floating around but hell would freeze over before she drove that version of her baby.

A few minutes later, Emma pulled into her apartment parking space, turning off the car she stepped out of it and turned to meet her bug in the hauling trailer.  It still worked, she’d made sure of that, but she felt that that part of her life was over, it had been as soon as they’d come back.  Now she kept it more for sentimental reasons, and maybe give it to one of the kids if they were so inclined… Regina would have a fit but she didn’t care.  The bug would be a good starter car for either of them.

Reminiscing over she made her way to her apartment, opening the door and stepping inside.  When she closed the door she leaned against it for a second.  The thought of her family made her chest ache.  Her wedding ring pulsed faintly, comfort flowed from it causing Emma to smile softly knowing Regina was sending it along.  She remembered first thing this morning waking up to the ring pulsing and a feeling of panic filling her.  Realizing that that was the moment Regina found Henry gone she immediately sent out soothing vibes hoping it would work.  After a few moments it did.  She called her lady love and they spoke for a few minutes, Emma comforting Regina more so than any real conversation.

Hearing and feeling the knock on the door she was still leaning against, she hadn’t realized she’d lost track of time.  She turns and pulls open the door and looks straight at Henry who’s standing in the hallway with a curious look and a small smile on his face.

Since she and Regina had agreed to see if anyone could have piggybacked on their spell if within a certain radius and with the right magical abilities, for now she’d have to play along with what was supposed to happen tonight.  Even if she did just want to grab the kid and rush out the door to be with the other two members of their family.

“Can I help you, kid?”

“Are you Emma Swan?” he asked.

“Yeah, and you are?”

“My name’s Henry.  I’m your son.” He said, and slipped right under Emma’s arm and into her apartment.

“Hey, Kid!  Wait!  Kid!  Where are your parents?” Emma said closing the door and following him through the apartment to the living/kitchen area.

Undeterred Henry continued, “Ten years ago, you gave up a baby for adoption right?  That was me.”

“Give me a minute.” Emma grabbed her phone, and stepped into the bathroom, more so she could text Regina and let her know Henry had arrived.  She got an immediate response and a feeling of relief through the ring.

Through the door she heard Henry call out, “Do you have any juice?  Never mind, found some.”

Emma comes out of the bathroom after reading the text from Regina.  She looks to see the kid drinking straight from the bottle when there was a glass he could have used _right_ across from him.  But that was neither here nor there at the moment.  Seeing her Henry stopped drinking and put the bottle on the counter.

“We should probably get going.” He stated confidently.

“And where exactly are we going, hmm?  And what’s to stop me from just calling the cops to take you back?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

“I want you to come home with me… and if you call the cops I’ll just tell them you kidnapped me.” The little bugger answered with a smug grin on his face.  _Oh that is so a Regina smirk right there,_ she thought.

“And they’ll believe it because I’m your birth mother… but you’re not gonna do it.” She said picking up the phone.  “You think you’re good, but the thing is I can spot a liar a mile off, think of it as a superpower, and you kid are.”

“Wait.  Please don’t call the cops.  Please, I need you to come home with me.”

“Where’s home?” she asked, though she knew the answer.

“Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Storybrooke?  Seriously?”

Henry nods, “Yep.”

Emma sighs, “Alrighty, then.  Let’s get you back to Storybrooke, and you’re family.”

After changing and grabbing her go-bag, they made it do the Camaro, where Emma saw the bug had already been taken.  She pulled out her phone, thinking she may have missed the text, which she had from Lily saying she’d picked up the bug and was already on her way to Storybrooke.

 

Emma was smiling on the inside.  _I’m coming home, babe,_ she thought to herself.  The closer she got to Storybrooke the better the connection between her and Regina grew.  She felt the corresponding warmth growing from Regina feeling her happiness at her “return”.

“I’m hungry.  Can we stop somewhere?” Broke her away from the thoughts, but not the emotional connection with Regina.

“There are some granola bars in the glove compartment.” Emma said not taking her eyes off the road.

“Eww, I really don’t want granola.” Henry said, his nose wrinkling.

“Kid, this isn’t a road trip, and we’re not stopping to get snacks.”

“Why not?  I could really go for a burger.”

_Yup, definitely my kid right there,_ “Quit complaining, kid.  Remember, I could have put your as—butt on a bus.  It’s not too late, I still could.”

“My name’s Henry, you know.”

Avoiding that conversation like she did the first time, she made mention of the infamous storybook on his lap.  “What’s that?”

“I’m not sure you’re ready.”

“Ready for some fairy tales?”

“They’re not fairy tales.  They’re true.  Every story in this book actually happened.”

“Of course they did.”  Emma sighed.

“Use your superpower.  See if I’m lying.”

Emma glanced at Henry before returning her attention to the road, “Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.”

“That’s exactly what makes it true.  You should know more than anyone.”

“Oh, yeah, and why’s that?” she asked.

“Because you’re in this book,” Henry stated confidently.

“Oh, kid.  You’ve got problems…” Emma started _._

“Yup.  And you’re going to fix them.” He said.   _Kid, you have no idea what I’ll be fixing.  I just hope you won’t be dragged into it like the first time._ She thought.

 

Emma was surprised to catch up to Lily’s truck.  She knew they were close to the town line.  She glanced at Henry but he was engrossed in his story book.  Seeing he wasn’t looking she let her magic flow wrapping around the truck, just in case.  She remembered last time they had come up here to drop off the vehicle Regina needed after she’d had the baby.  Lily had wanted to test the border and found herself on her ass.  Thankfully this time Lily and the truck and its cargo passed through the barrier no problem.  Emma knew it would head straight towards the docks where a converted warehouse was with Belle waiting for Lily’s arrival.  Regina and Belle had discovered that Mr. Gold avoiding the docks for the most part unless he was collecting a debt.  They believed it must have something to do with his past with Hook and ex-wife.  So it was the perfect place to hide Belle away and she would still have freedom to move around and for Lily to stay without arousing suspicion.

Now driving through town she asked Henry, “Okay, kid, how about an address?”

“Forty-four, not telling you street,” Henry snarked back.

Emma stops the car and steps out slamming the door, her magic going wild a bit due to her being tired, which causes one the electrical lines to spark off.  “Look, it’s been a long night, and it’s almost... eight-fifteen?”

Emma had forgotten that time hadn’t started back up for the clock tower yet.  And it wouldn’t until the next day.

Henry stepping around the car said, “That clock hasn’t moved my whole life.  Time’s frozen here.”

“Yeah, right…” Emma said softly.

Henry continued, “The Evil Queen did with her curse.  She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.”

“So the Evil Queen you’re talking about just sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here.  Why?”

“Yeah.  And now they’re trapped.  What do you mean why?”

“Why do something like this, why here, stuck in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine.  There has to be a reason behind it.  And if memory serves the queen was all about being the fairest of them all.  And if what you’re telling me _is_ true, the Evil Queen you know isn’t that fickle.  Because if she was why go the trouble of cursing an entire forest to here?” Emma said looking at him.  “And what’s keeping them from leaving?  I was able to just drive on in.”

“They _can’t_.  If they try, bad things happen.  Does this mean you believe me?” Henry asked the last part tentatively.  But before Emma could answer they heard a man calling Henry’s name.

“Henry!” Archie called crossing across the street to meet them.  “What are you doing here?  Is everything all right?”

Petting Pongo, Henry responded.  “I’m fine, Archie.”

Archie glances at Emma before asking, “Who’s this?”

“Someone trying to give him a ride home.  You wouldn’t happen to know where he lives, would you?” Emma asked.

Before the man could answer Henry jumped in, “She’s my mom, Archie.”

“Oh… I see.” Archie said, pausing in thought.

“Excuse me, do you know?  I’d really like to get him home.” Emma said.

“Oh… Yeah, sure just, uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block.”

“Ahhh… so you’re the mayor’s kid?” Emma asked looking at the kid.

“Uh.  Maybe?”

“Hey.  Where were you today, Henry, because you missed our session.”

Henry thinking fast said, “Oh, I forgot to tell you.  I went on a field trip.”

Archie smiled glancing at Emma, before crouching down to look Henry in the eye.  “Henry, what did I tell you about lying?  Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.”

“Okay! Well, I really should be getting him home.” Emma interrupts while thinking, _Wow, no longer the cricket and yet he still shines through._

“Yeah, sure, well listen, have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry.” Archie says standing and walking way and starts whistling.  Emma just gives Henry a look.

“I’m _not crazy_.”

“Didn’t say that,” Emma said with a smirk, opening her car door.  Henry begins moving back to the passenger side.

“You believe me anyway about the story characters.” Henry said.

“Didn’t say that either, but he doesn’t seem to be cursed to me.  Just seems like someone who’s concerned for you… in a sorta creepy way.”

“See that’s why he’s the one who needs help.  He doesn’t know though.”

“That’s he’s a fairy tale character?” Emma asked getting in the car; Henry opened his door and got in too.

“None of them do.  They don’t remember who they are.”

“That’s convenient all right.  I’ll bite who’s he supposed to be?” Emma asked starting the car.

“He’s Jiminy Cricket!  Isn’t that obvious?”

“Right… the lying thing.  Thought your nose grew a little bit.”

“I’m not Pinocchio!” Henry cried, offended.

“’Course you’re not.  ‘Cause that would be ridiculous.” She said with a smile, driving off toward _home_.

 

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Henry looks at Emma with a pleading look.  “Please don’t take me back there.”

“Henry, look,” she said pointing at the house, “you have a home, and if I had a guess, your own room, your own bed.  And if anything loving parents that _do_ love you.”

“I don’t have _parents._   I just have a little sister and a mom, and my mom’s evil.”

“If she was so evil, Henry, why do you still call her ‘mom’?  Hmm,” Emma asked.

“That’s who she is in the book!” Henry exclaimed.

“But is that how she is with _you_ , or your little sister?  ‘Cause I don’t believe that.” Emma said.  “I mean it, kid.  Look me straight in the eye, and tell me, has she hurt you in away way?  Physically?  Or demeaned you in anyway, like saying you can’t do this because you’re horrible or worthless, meaningless?”

Henry looks down at the book clutching it tightly.  “Well… no, she’s always encouraged me to be whatever I want to be.  And she’s never hit me, just sends me to my room and takes away my comics, but that’s only when I’ve done something I shouldn’t.”

“You see, right there.  That’s normal “Mom” behavior, kid.” Emma said.

“But she lies to me.  She lies all the time.” Henry said.

“Oh, like what?” Emma said getting out of the car and walking to the other side; she opened the passenger door and motioned Henry to get out.  They started up the walkway.

“I don’t really know _exactly_ when she’s lied, but I know she has.” Henry said.

“Henry, believe it or not, but parents and adults do lie to children just as much as they lie to others.” Emma said.  “I don’t like being lied to any better than you, that’s obvious, _but_ we do.  But just think on this kid, if she’s not allowed to lie to you why do you lie to her and everyone else?”

Before Henry could answer the door swings open revealing Regina Mills running out, being slowly followed by Graham.  Emma’s lip lifted a bit seeing Graham, but soon changed into a smile seeing Regina.

“Henry? Henry,” She grabbed hold of Henry hugging him.  “Are you okay?  Where have you been?  What happened?”

Regina glanced up at Emma, taking a second glance not believing she was here.  Henry interrupted their shared look, “I found my real mom!”

But before he could run off Emma grabbed hold of him, with a bit of help of her magic.  Turning him around and squatting down to look him straight in the eye.  “You need to apologize to your mother, and I mean now.  Because you need to think about this, she brought you into her home, she’s raised you, took care of you when you were sick, put up with your tantrums which I believe this is one.  She’s put a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your belly every day for the last TEN years.  Do you know what would have happened if I’d kept you with me Henry?  Do you know why I gave you up?”

“You did it to give me a better life.” Henry answered.

“Exactly a better life and your mother did that, ok?  Even after she had your little sister she kept you.  Do you want to know what happened to me?  I was in the foster care system too.  I had a family BUT when they had a kid they sent me back ‘cause they could have me and the kid.  And the fact that she kept you even after having a kid of her own means she loves you Henry.  She _loves you_.” Emma cried.  Henry lowered his head.

Emma wiped her face of the tears and stood up facing Regina, Henry turning too.

“I’m sorry, mom.” Henry said, hugging Regina tightly around the waist.  Regina’s arms wrapped back around him, tears running down her face but she had a smile on her face.

“I love you too, Henry.  So very much.  Now, head upstairs to bed.” She said, as they separated.  Henry turned back and ran into the house.

Graham, standing awkwardly after all the commotion, pointed back at the mansion and said, “I’ll, uh, just go check the lad, make sure he’s okay.”  And turned and headed back inside the house.  Not seeing the glare Emma shot at his back.  Regina almost put her hand on Emma’s arm to sooth her, but stopped herself.

“Hi,” Emma said her face now dry.

“Hi,” Regina said a teary grin on her face.  “How’d you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?”

Emma grinned and asked, “Got anything stronger?”

“After tonight’s craziness, I just might.” Regina said, both women turning and heading into the house.

Just as both women stepped into the foyer Graham came back down the stairs.  “Madam Mayor, you can relax.  Other than being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine.”

“Thank you, Sheriff,” Regina said, as Graham left the mansion.  Both women waited until the door shut before gravitating to the other and gripped each other in a tight hug.  “You’re here.  You’re really here now.”

“Yeah, babe, I’m here.  And I’m here to stay.  Nothing will ever pull apart again.” Emma promised.

The pulled slightly away, lips a hairsbreadth apart.  “Do you think we should?  It’s too early to break the curse.”

“Babe, after the night we just had, I’m willing to risk it.” Emma whispered against her lips before allowing her lips to touch Regina’s.  A silver glow surrounded them but no pulses burst out like their first kiss together.  They did pull apart suddenly when they heard a soft voice calling.  “Mommy?”

Both women broke apart to see Hope standing on the stair landing between the second floor and where they stood.  She had a stuffed bunny under one arm and the other was rubbing an eye, obviously having just been woken by all the stomping of the stairs.

“Oh, sweetheart, is everything ok?” Regina asked, pulling away from Emma and making her way up to their daughter.

“All the noise woke me up does this mean Mama’s here?” she asked.  Emma appeared next to them in a whiff of silver smoke.

“I’m here baby girl.” Hope’s grin and seeing her mama seemed to light up the room for the two mothers.  But her grin quickly fell as she looked between the two and asked, “Will you be staying or leaving?”

“Oh, you can bet on Mr. Fuzzypants there that I’m staying, ok?  I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  This of course brought Hope’s grin back two-fold.

“Can I sleep with you two tonight?” Hope asked hopefully.  The two looked at each other sharing a look.  They’d really been hoping to reunite properly, but then it looked as if it would have to be put on hold.

“Of course sweetheart, let’s go ok.  I believe it’s passed all of our bed times.” Emma said taking both Regina’s and Hope’s hands and leading them to Regina’s room, where Hope immediately climbed into the bed and snuggled in.  Both Emma and Regina flicked their wrists and were dressed in comfortable pjs before climbing into bed with their daughter.  Hope snuggled in to Emma’s right while Regina snuggled on her left.  Arms around both her girls brought a contented smile to Emma.  This is where she had wanted to be.  She only hoped and prayed that nothing would ever tear them apart.

 

Two hours after falling asleep, Emma started awake.  Feeling restless she slid out from the between her love and daughter and redressed herself.  A smoky voice from the bed hummed, “And where do you think you’re going, dear?”

Emma turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed.  “I’m sorry, honey, but I just woke up and I’m feeling a bit restless.  Thought I’d drive around a bit it might take a bit of the edge off.”

“We can always send Hope back to her bed and we can go ahead with our original plans,” Regina said, but Emma could see how tired she was even after only the couple hours of sleep.

“No, babe, I can see how tired you are.  Go back to sleep, I hope to back soon.” Emma said kissing her temple.

“If you run into the town sign again, I’m not gonna bail you out again.  No matter how you much you beg,” Regina mumbled, before falling back asleep.

Emma chuckled and headed out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out of the front door, locking it behind her.

As she was walking down the way, she turned and looked up at Henry’s window when she felt she was being watched.  She was surprised to still see Henry up, but as soon as he saw her looking he turned away from the window and turned out his light.  Emma looked back at her car, shook her head.  Getting into her car and driving off.

She was absentmindedly driving, not realizing she _was_ heading toward the town line when she caught the story book sitting on passenger seat next to her.  She smiled and shook her head before saying, “Sneaky bastard.”  Looking up she saw the same bloody wolf as last time.  “FUCK!” is the last thing she says before spinning out and literally taking out the Storybrooke sign and spinning out into a ditch.  Knocking herself unconscious.  The wolf came up to the car sniffed at it before howling and running off.  The story book had fallen open to the page with a picture of Absolem and Alice from Alice and wonderland before it began to flip on its own as if a wind were blowing the pages.  It finally fell upon the page of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree.

 

Emma wakes up to the tune of “Whistle While You Work”, she groaned clutching her head.  _Oh god, Regina’s really gonna kill me this time_.  She looks to the cell next to her.

Leroy stops whistling to say, “What are you looking at, sister?”

Marco steps in ever the mediator, “Hey Leroy, manners!  We have a guest.  So you are Henry’s mother, eh?  How lovely for him to have you back in his life.”

“Wow, news sure does travel fast.  And actually, I was just dropping him off.”

“Tch.  Don’t blame ya.  They’re all brats; who needs ‘em.”

“Well, I’d give anything for one.” Marco said to Leroy before turning to Emma to explain, “My wife and I, we tried for many years, but… it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Well cry me a river.”

Graham entered the room and unlocked Leroy’s cell door.  “Leroy. I’m going to let you out, but you need to behave.  Smile, and stay out of trouble.”

To this Leroy smiles and exits his cell.

“Seriously,” Emma groans.

Graham walks over to Emma’s cell.  “Regina’s drinks are a little stronger than you thought?”

“I really wasn’t drunk.  Believe it or not, there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road.  I just swerved to avoid hitting it.”

“A wolf… right…”

“Wasn’t drunk.”

Regina rushed into the room.  “Graham?  Henry’s missing again, we have to…” Regina trails off seeing Emma in the same cell she saw her the _first_ time.  Seeing the glare she was being sent, Emma was surprised she wasn’t dead.  “Why is _she_ here?”

Turning to Emma, “Do you know where he is?”

“Honey, I haven’t seen him since I dropped him off at your house and…” the glare grew darker at the word honey.  At this point Graham had backed away from between the two woman worried he’d get caught in the crossfire.  Emma gestured to the cell bars, “I have a pretty good alibi.”

_I am *so* in the dog house tonight._ Emma thought.  _Oh, you *so* are.  You’re sleeping at Granny’s tonight.  You destroyed the sign *again*!_ Regina thought back to her.  Emma’s eyes widened slightly at that.  _Um… so I guess this means the bond’s getting stronger?  Don’t answer that hearing you the first time is good enough for me._ Emma thought.

The mental conversation did nothing to pause the verbal conversation.  “Yeah, and he wasn’t in his room this morning.”

“Did you try his friends?”

“Other than Hope, he doesn’t really have any friends and even then it’s a guess what mood he’s in.  And I asked her this morning she doesn’t know where he is.”

“Every kid has friends.  Did you check his computer?  If he was close to someone he’d be emailing them.”

“And you know this how?”

“Finding people’s what I do.  Here’s an idea, how about you guys let me out, and I’ll help you find him.” Emma smiled, _See you will bail me out even though *I* did destroy the sign again._

_Don’t push your luck, Em-ma…_ This comment sent a shiver down her spine and Regina’s smirk wasn’t helping.

 

So here she was _again_ sifting through Henry’s computer to find him with Graham next to her, while Regina stood back and watched.

“Looks like he cleared his inbox, smart, but I’m smart too,” pulling out her key chain where her flash drive was hooked, “a little hard disk recovery utility that I like to use.”

Graham gave his input, “I’m a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques.  Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, is my thing.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re on salary.  I get paid upon delivery.  Pounding the pavement is not a luxury I can afford.”  At this a receipt popped up on the screen.  “He’s got a receipt for a website, whosyourmomma.org, and it’s expensive.”  Turning to Regina, “He’s got a credit card?”

“He’s ten.” The ‘you’re still an idiot’ tone loud and clear.

“He’s used one nonetheless.  I’ll pull up a transaction record.  Mary Margret Blanchard, who’s that?” This asked more in benefit for Graham.  She was dreading this meeting no matter how you looked at it, this was her mother.  Her kind, sweet, and not so understanding mother.  She felt Regina’s presence wrapping itself around her.

“Henry’s teacher.”

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll go take a look around town, and see if I can find the boy.” And with that Graham left.

Waiting to make sure they heard the front door close, both women stood apart from the other.  “I’m so not looking forward to this meeting.” Emma said.

“Too bad, we’re going.” Regina scowled before turning and leaving the room.  Emma hurrying after her.

“Are you _really_ that mad about the sign?  I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize where I was going and there _really_ was a wolf in the middle of the road again… Honest.” She said as she caught up to the angry brunette.

Regina stopped and turned at the bottom step.  “I could care less about that damn sign.  I was more upset that I woke up to a cold and empty bed.  I know we decided not to change anything to see who’s watching _but_ I was really hoping that you could at least have stayed the night with me.  I want us to be together Emma.  I want our happy ending, not stolen nights here and there to keep us a secret.”

Emma stopped next to Regina and wrapped her in a tight hug.  “I know babe, trust me.  I want that more than anything too.  I almost wish our kiss last night _had_ broken the curse.  Now I feel like fate is messing with us ‘cause we’re messing with fate.  But we _are_ in this _together_ , remember _In Good times *and* Bad times, in this life and all our lives to come_.”

Regina’s arms had wrapped tightly around Emma and she buried her face into her neck.  “You’re still sleeping at Granny’s tonight.”

They both chuckled at this, Emma kissed Regina’s temple, “Alright. But _just_ tonight.”

Regina nodded against her neck before pulling back and kissing Emma.  “Now, we go see your mother.”

Emma groaned but followed the swaying hips out the front door.

 

Making their way through the kids the two women enter the room and with no preamble Regina demands, “Where’s my son?” the stray lustful zing from Emma giving her mental pause.

“Henry?  I assumed he was home today.”

“You really think I’d be _here_ if he was?  Did you give him your credit card so she could find her?!” Regina points directly at Emma, but never takes her eyes off her unknowing stepdaughter/mother-in-law.

The confused look on Mary Margaret’s face as she pulled open her purse showed clearly that she had not.  “No I did not,” opening her billfold to find the card missing, “Clever boy.  I should never have given him that book.”

“What book?” Regina asks.

“Just some old stories I gave him.  As you well know, Henry is a special boy, smart create, and as you might be aware, a _lonely_ boy.  He needed it.”  Mary Margaret said holding her ground against the irate mayor.

“He has me, and his sister.  In what way was he ever lonely?  This is a waste of _my_ time.  I’m going to find _my son._ ” Regina said stomping out of the room.

After watching the lovely swaying hips go down the hall Emma turned her attention back to her _mother_ , this caused a shiver to go down her spine and not a pleasant feeling.  “Sorry to bother you.”

“No, it’s okay.  It _is_ partially my fault.”

Seeing Mary Margaret about to leave Emma starts to follow her, “How’s a book supposed to help?”

“What do you think stories are for?  There’s a reason we all know them.  They’re a way for us to deal with our world.  A world that doesn’t always make sense.  See, Henry hasn’t had the easiest life.”

“I get that being the mayor’s kid comes with a bigger responsibility but I’ve talked to him he seems fine.”

“But it’s more than that.  He’s like any adopted child.  He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?  Add to the fact Regina had her daughter and it’s two-fold.”  Thinking about what she just said Mary Margaret pauses and turns to Emma.  I’m _so_ sorry.  I’m not judging you in any way…”

Emma just stares at her.

“Look, I gave him the book because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope.  Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.”

“You know where he is, don’t you?”

Leaning forward a hair, “You might want to check his castle.”

 

Walking up to Henry’s castle, and thinking on Regina’s words from earlier she made a decision.  She felt a poke from Regina but no negative notion to the idea.  So, she went with it.  “It’s not going to start moving yet.”

“What?” Henry spun towards her.

“The curse has been around for 20+ years by the books standards, what makes you think it was just break as soon as I appeared.  It takes time kid, time and patience.” Emma said looking at Henry’s shocked face.

“You believe me?  You’re not just lying to me?” Henry asked.

“It’s not a matter of belief, kid.  Your Mom and I, we’ve been down this road before, with you and the town.  And the ending we got the first time wasn’t a happy one.  The world isn’t in black and white like the pages of the book you love so much.  It has its grey areas.  Don’t ever forget that, Henry.  You need to learn to see those grey areas.”

“But you know her, she’s evil!” Henry exclaimed.

“And _why_ is she evil, Henry?!” Emma yelled back.  “Because someone named her that, and that woman is _not_ who you think she is.  She’s ‘good’ to you because some words written in a book have made it so?  Is that it Henry?  I just have to write down something and that means it’s true?”

Henry looks down in shame.  “Well, no, but my book…” he looks at it closely.

Emma softens her tone, “Henry, I’m not saying that the book lied, it’s just lacking the _whole_ story.  And you need to stop and learn what that story really is.  And I’ll be honest it’s not pretty and it’s not happy for the most part.  But it _is_ the truth.   And the real question is; are you willing to learn it?”

Henry stayed silent.

“Look, I know you thought when I got here the curse would break, right?” At this Henry nodded.  “Well, it will, but there are certain things that _must_ happen before it breaks completely.  Tonight the signs of it weakening will begin.  But I need you to trust me and your mom to do what we need to do.  It’ll seem like we hate each other.  And more than likely we will fight in front of you; however, it’ll be for show… uh, for the most part.”

Henry looked up at this.  “Why?”

“It’s… complicated, and I’ll explain as we go along. Ok?” Emma asked.  Henry nodded.

“Do you not like Snow White, I mean she is your mother.” Henry inquired.

“Let’s just say the last time we spoke, we didn’t end in good terms.  Like I said, your mom and I came back for a reason.”

“And will I ever know why?”

Emma gave him a long look before nodding.  “Yeah, kid.  But that’s more of a conversation for the family to speak about and not here.  Now come on, I need to get you home.  And if you do want to talk about it we talk only at the mansion, understood.  We never know who’s listening.  For now we’re safe, but in the future who knows what that holds now.  It’s changing, we’ve seen it already… and it’s staying the same…” This last part confused Henry but let it slide.

“Now, kid, let’s go home.  I promised your mom, I’d get you.”

 

Escorting Henry home again seemed surreal in a way, seeing Regina opening the door and Henry running inside, and probably up to his room.  Standing in the same places as the first time Regina started.

“So you told him.”

“You know I did, but not all of it.  Where’s Hope?” she asked putting her hands into her jacket pockets.

“She’s inside; she wants to see you before you go to Granny’s.”  Regina turned to the open door.  “Hope!”

Emma smiled seeing her daughter running towards her and hugging her around her legs.

“Mama!” Hope exclaimed looking up.  “You in the dog house.”

“Yes, mama’s in the dog house.  But don’t worry I’ll be back tomorrow night, ok?” Emma said pushing Hope’s hair out of her face.  She looked up at Regina seeing the gentle smile on her face.  Emma leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  Hope released her legs and ran back inside the house herself.

“So… how long are you really gonna stay mad at me?” Emma asked her cocky grin in place.

Regina snorted.  “Always, dear, but for the sake of our children and my unfortunate everlasting love for you, I forgave you this morning.”

“Good,” Emma approached Regina, wrapping her in a hug and giving her a soft kiss, not caring in the least if anyone saw them.  She felt Regina slip something into her pocket.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Em-ma.” Regina said knowing _exactly_ what it would do to her wife.

“Good night, babe.  Um… if I were to magically poof over in the night…” Emma trailed off.

“Hmm… _if_ you were to _poof_ over… we’ll well have to wait and see dear.” And with that Regina turned and entered the mansion, closing the door behind her.  Emma couldn’t hold back the grin as she turned and headed back to her car, pulling the surprise out of her pocket.  Her very own set of house keys.

 

Emma stepping into the dust covered Bed&Breakfast entrance was enough to give her pause.  The arguing of the two slumbering wolves could be heard down the stairs.  Upon seeing the two women as they came down the stairs Emma interrupted them, “Excuse me?  I’d like a room.”

This caused both women to pause and stare at her.  “Um, a room, here?  Tonight?” Granny asked flustered, hurrying over to the ledger her questions continued.  “Would you like a forest view or a square view?  Normally there’s an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I’ll wave it.”

“Square is fine.”

“Now. What’s the name?”

Knowing a certain imp would appear as soon as she said it… “Swan.  Emma Swan.”

And appeared he did.  “Emma… what a lovely name.”

Emma turned.  “Thanks.”

Granny pulls out a roll of cash and hands it to Gold.  “It’s all there.”

Gold takes the money and puts it in his pocket.  “Yes, yes, of course it is.  Thank you.  Enjoy your stay, _Emma_.”

The three women watched as the imp left.  “Who’s that?” she asked.

“ _That_ was Mr. Gold.  He owns this place.” Ruby said watching Gold walk down the way.

“The inn?”

“No.  The _town_.  So!  How long will you be staying?’

“A week.  Just a week.”

Granny pulls a key off the hook.  “Great,” hands her the key with the swan engraved on the chain, “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

At that moment the clock minute moved to 8:16.  _And so it begins_.

 

_Meeting Lily_

Regina was just getting ready to leave the manor that night when she received a text from Emma asking her to poof to the town line.  She sighed but did just that.  She’d expected just to find Emma; however, she was surprised to see another figure waiting next to her love.  _And_ another car parked behind the bug.

Walking up to the two she was able to see who exactly it was.  “Wow, Ems you were right she is a babe.” Regina sneered at that.

“Excuse me, Ms Page?” Regina growled.

“Um, Regina, you remember me telling you I had a surprise of my own…. Well, you remember Lily?”

Regina’s lifted upper lip and angry was the only answer she received.

“Uh, yeah… I decided to look her up. You know have another person on our side.”

Regina’s expression softened a bit.  “Ok, but why is she _here_?  What’s to stop her from going into town and trying to kill your parents, who… unfortunately, we need to keep alive.”

Both Emma and Lily winced.  “I remembered that you only have the Mercedes with the two seats and I know that it wouldn’t do with two kids, so I bought you a car.  I checked all the safety ratings and everything.  And well, now that you mention it… um… she _did_ try to get across the town line…”

“What!”

“I… um… tried walked across when we stopped… just to see if I could… and well let’s just say I was thrown back a couple feet on my ass.” Lily spoke up.  Regina raised her eyebrow.

“I told you she wouldn’t believe you.” Emma poked.

Lily sighed.  “You better heal me again after this.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Emma promised.  Lily squared up and walked carefully towards the town line, and was promptly thrown back and onto her back past the two cars with a loud groan.  Emma rushed over to Lily hands glowing white to begin healing the young dragoness.

“Interesting,” Regina mused to herself.  “I’ll have to research it further, but if I had to guess it’s because you’re not supposed to be here for a few more years Emma, and since Lily is ‘connected’ to you, for lack of a better term, she can’t pass anymore than you could.”

“Good to know,” both women intoned.

After both Lily and Emma stood, Lily said, “I’m gonna go wait in the bug while you two… reacquaint yourselves.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is now weakening; how will the first day go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yeah... I'm surprised too. :)

Chapter 2

Emma woke up the next morning alone and naked, she stretched languidly, thinking back to the previous night, a grin forming on her lips.  Regina had surprised her by poofing over instead and they had spent majority of the night exploring and worshiping each other.  But knowing she had to get up and face the future “wrath” of her wife caused a frown to appear.  While it was understood that they _had_ to keep up the farce to break the curse it was already obvious to her that it would wear them down to a near breaking point before it got better.  But once the curse _was_ broken all bets were off.  While it was obvious things had changed and were continuing to change the more things remained the same.  _Well, laying here for a few more minutes won’t hurt,_ she thought before turning over and burying her face into the pillow Regina had used and dozed back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Regina stood in the kitchen making breakfast for Hope who was sitting in her special booster seat at the kitchen counter.  “Is your brother in his room, honeybear?” Regina asked setting her plate in front of her.

“Yes, momma,” Hope answered digging into her plate ravenously, Regina smiled, _Hope has definitely inherited your appetite, darling._ Regina thought to Emma.  She didn’t get a direct answer but felt the corresponding warmth.

“Are you gonna be ok, while I go check on him?” Regina asked and Hope nodded mouth completely full.

Regina went upstairs and leaned against the doorway watching Henry getting ready for school.  “Do you want to ask me anything?  Or talk?”

Henry tying his tie in the mirror responded, “No…” he pauses, and turns to look at her, “but it starts today doesn’t it?  The weakening and…” he trailed off.

Regina steps into the room and sits on the edge of her bed.  Sighing, “Yeah, honey.  It starts today.   But you have to trust both me and Emma.  Ok?”  Henry nods.  “Even if Emma and I look like we’re gonna kill each other… which may be frequent?”  He nods again.  “Remember, only when we’re here at home can we talk about this.”

“Understood.”

Regina smiled.  “Good.”  And at that moment the clock tower struck for the first time in twenty-eight years.  Regina turned to look out at the tower the smile melting off her faces slowly; wariness setting in for what was coming.  Henry took that moment to run out of his room and heading to Granny’s.  He really wanted to see Emma.

Coming back to the present Regina made her way back to the kitchen and found that Hope had gone back to coloring, her plate looked completely clean and her cup was empty.  Regina’s smile returned with a small shake of her head.  She put the dishes in the sink to be washed before grabbing onto Hope and picking her up to set her back down on the floor.  “Ok, Honeybear, time to go clean up.  I’ve got to go to work.”

“Ok, Momma,” Hope answered running off to the downstairs bathroom to clean up, leaving Regina to clean her daughter’s dishes.

 

* * *

 

Later Regina stood outside the Library/Clock Tower looking up at the amazing sight of the clock minutes turning.  Time had returned to Storybrooke.  Archie with Pongo walked up to her.

Looking up and following Regina’s gaze, he seemed to realize what she was looking at and said surprised, “Hey, how ‘bout that?  Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?

Regina turned to look at Emma’s car.  _I like this one better, by the way, darling,_ she thought.  _You’d better, babe, I put a lot of blood sweat and tears into that new baby._ Emma thought back, the feeling of pride filling Regina, “Yes, how about that, indeed.”

Leaving Archie she made her way back to her car to grab the basket of apples in the back next to Hope’s empty car seat, she’d dropped her off at preschool.  She sighed, _I’m not looking forward to next year, my baby’s growing up._

She closed the car’s door and carries the basket towards Granny’s B&B.  She knocks on the door waiting for her love to answer.

 

* * *

 

Emma had awoken to the clock bells ringing and quickly jumped out of bed and threw on something quickly.  She was expecting Regina soon.  She grabbed the in house coffee mug and started brewing her first cup of the day.  As she was gazing out of the window sipping her coffee she heard Regina’s thought about her car and grinned.  A few minutes later she heard the sharp knock, grin still in place she answered the door.  Stepping aside to allow Regina in.  Regina for her part stepped past her but not before eying her up and down… _Really, dear,_ she thought seeing her in the same wife beater and blood red lacy underwear, _you *knew* I was coming over._

Emma’s pleasure at sparking Regina’s lust slipped through the bond easily.  But not allowing herself to be swayed… well, not much Regina began, almost undeterred, by picking a random apple from the basket and held it out to her love.  “Did you know the honey-crisp tree is the most _vigorous_ ,” a shiver down Emma’s spine, “and hardy of all apple trees?  It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing.  It can weather any storm,” _like us._ “I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl.  And to this day, I have tasted only _one_ thing more delicious than the fruit it offers.”

Emma took the apple and took a slow juicy bite, a bit of the juice slide down her chin and she let it seeing Regina’s eyes lock on.  Swallowing the first bite, she said, “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome dear.  Are you planning to stay long or will you be leaving to head back to Boston,” Regina refused to say _home_ when referring to that place.  Her home was with her _not_ in Boston.

“Actually, I’ll be staying for a while.”  Emma said closing the door and flicking her wrist, a barrier formed around the room.  Regina immediately set the basket on a nearby table before their bodies gravitated to each other and meeting in a heated kiss.  Emma moaned into Regina’s lips, “Last night wasn’t enough, huh?”

Regina chuckled, “Trust me, Em-ma, last night while very much enjoyable will _never_ be enough.”

Their lips met again before Emma pulled away from her lady love.  “As much as you know how we would both love to continue, you have to go make my life living hell, and I gotta go meet Henry at the diner.”

Regina pouted but straightened her appearance and opening the door, finishing the conversation they had not been having, “Don’t underestimate me, Miss Swan.  You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Emma, hidden by the door leered at Regina, _Oh, but I_ really _do know exactly what you’re capable of, babe.  And I couldn’t be happier for it._   Regina visibly shivered before turning on her heel and forcing herself to leave.  Emma closing the door after her but not before watching those mesmerizing hips.

 

* * *

 

Regina was picking the apples from her tree when Sydney Glass came up, like an excited little puppy and held up the “newspaper”.

“I did it, The Mirror strikes again.  As per your orders,” he smugly told her, proud of his supposed accomplishment.

“You’re late,” she replied coldly, not once glancing in his direction.  She really didn’t want to encourage this behavior anymore, but the agreement. _The fucking agreement, I hate the day we agreed to this, Emma._

A shock of surprise flashed through her mind.  _Did our esteemed Mayor just say “fucking” when not, well, fucking, oh how I so_ wish _I had that on record._   Regina mentally chuckled at that.

_Focus, dear,_ she sent back before tuning back into whatever bullshit Sidney had to say.  “Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition.  I assure you, it’s definitely one of my better hatchet jobs.” He said holding out the newest edition.

Still not looking at him, Regina continued in the cold tone of voice.  “That’s not what I asked for.  I asked for Ms Swan’s background not start a smear campaign.”

Sidney faltered at this, “Um… well, you see… th-there wasn’t much.  She spent a lot of time in foster homes growing up, bouncing from one home to another after an almost adoption.  She got into some trouble when she was a kid, but those details were locked up pretty tight.  And since then, she’s been clean.  Bounced around all over until about five years ago when she settled in the Boston area and became a bounty hunter with a partner.  I couldn’t find out anything more than that, except she had Henry while she was in Phoenix?  I mean, how’d he wind up here in Maine?”

Finally, Regina turned to him, “So, if I understand you correctly, and I do believe I am, you’ve found absolutely nothing of value to me.  Which means you have no value, Sidney, and do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me?  I throw them away.”

Sidney stuttered in fear, “I-I’ll keep looking.” Leaving shortly.

 

* * *

 

At that same moment across town Emma was sitting in Granny’s reading the paper waiting for the hot chocolate.  As soon as the thought crosses her mind Ruby sets the mug down in front of her.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t order that.”

“Yeah, I know.  You have an admirer.”  Emma turns and sees Graham sitting in the booth right behind her.  She leaves the paper behind and picks up the mug before walking over to him.

“You decided to stay I see.  Good news for our tourist business, it’s been a bit slow; however, bad for our local signage.”   Emma gives him a look that strongly reminded him of the mayor.  “It was a joke, I swear.”

“Yeah… right…” Sarcasm clear in her words.  The cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed what I like in my chocolate, cause most people don’t, but I’m not here to flirt, so, thanks, but no thanks.”  She sets down the mug.

“Wow…” Graham responds in surprise. “But I didn’t send it.”

Henry pops into the conversation.  “I sent it.  I like cinnamon, too.”  He stands up from where he was hidden in the booth.

Emma pauses seeing him, “Don’t… you have school?”

“Duh, I’m ten.  Walk me.” Emma sends him a look that causes him to add a polite, “please” to the end of that.  Emma nodded and they walked out of the diner.  Leaving behind a curious Ruby and a confused Graham.

As they walk down the street Emma asks, “Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t know, work maybe?  But it’s not about us, it’s about the curse.  We need to break it, and I luckily have a plan.  Step one is identification.  I call it, Operation Cobra.”

“Cobra?  Kid, you really need to work on your codenames.  You know that has nothing to do with fairy tales.”

“Exactly, it’s a code name.  It’ll throw the Queen off the trail.”

“So?  Everyone’s a fairy tale character and they don’t know.”

“That’s the curse.  Time’s been frozen, that is until you got here.”  Emma pulled out the apple from her jacket and puts it up to her lips when Henry stopped her, “Hey!  Where’d you get that?”

“Your mom.” Emma said keeping it out of the kids reach.  Regina was right.  They did taste delicious.

“Don’t eat that!” He yelled trying to make a grab for it.  Emma turned right to him and took a big bite out of the apple, and slowly chewed before swallowing.  Henry’s eyes widened, but nothing happened and so they started their trip back towards Henry’s school.

“Now, that that’s out of the way what about everyone’s pasts?” Emma asks

“It’s a haze to them so they don’t know.  Seriously, ask anyone anything and you’ll see.”

“So for nearly three decades, everyone’s just been walking around, in a haze, not aging, screwed up memories, and stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.  That’s a pretty big stretch there, kid.”

“I know but we need you, you’re the only one who can stop her curse.” Henry said earnestly.

“Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?” A pang of anger hit her at the thought of Snow.  A soothing emotion came from Regina calming her.  _I’m so not looking forward to the conversation we’re about to have, honey._

_If you get through it without harming her I’ll give you a nice massage after you soak in our tub._ Regina said.

_You got yourself a deal, woman._ Emma replied perking up.  She heard Regina’s chuckle that shot _another_ shiver down her back.  _You know babe, the affect you have on me is mind-blowing._

_Good._

Henry unaware of the thoughts passing between his mothers continued forcing Emma to tune back into the conversation.  “Yes!  And right now we have the advantage.  My mom doesn’t know that.” Unzipping his backpack he pulled out the last few pages from the book and hands them to Emma.  “I took out the end, you know, the part with you in it.”  Emma once again sees the image of David putting her into that blasted wardrobe.  _Ah, Narnia is so ruined for me._   “See?  Your mom’s Snow White!”

“Oh joy…” Emma replied flatly.

“I know I know the hero never believes at first.  I mean if they did, it wouldn’t make a very good story.”  _Oh if only, I_ had _known the first time._   “If you need proof, take them, read them.  But whatever you do, don’t let my mom see them.  They’re super dangerous.  If she finds out who you are… well, it would be bad.”  Both started at the sound of the school bell not realizing they’d made it.  “I gotta go, but I’ll find you later and we can get started.  I knew you’d believe me!”

And with that Henry ran off with the biggest grin on his face.  “I never said I did!” Emma called out.

He turns to reply, “Why else would you still be here?” Turning back and continuing in.  _Well, to be honest… no, no, Emma bad thoughts before speaking to the princess._   Regina’s amusement came over loud and clear.  _Oh hush babe._

No reply.

_I didn’t mean that seriously you know that_.  Still no reply and before Emma could start begging Mary Margaret approached her.  “It’s good to see him smiling again.”

Emma focused her attention on her ‘sleeping’ mother.  “I really didn’t do anything.”

Mary Margaret shrugged.  “You stayed.  So, um, does the Mayor know you’re still here?”

Emma smirks thinking of this morning in the room at Granny’s.  “Oh, yeah, she knows.  What’s her deal?  I mean, she’s not a great people person, so how’d she become mayor?”

“Honestly, she’s been Mayor for as long as I can remember.  No one’s been brave enough to run against her.  She inspires a quite a bit of, well, fear.  I’m afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she’s the Evil Queen.”

_Oh, she can be quite evil… no stop, Emma_.  Emma thought.  Emma clears her throat before asking, “So, who does he think you are?”

Mary Margaret laughs a bit.  “It’s silly.”

Emma with a small smile, “No, go ahead and lay it on me.  I just got five minutes of silly myself.”

Mary Margaret shook her head slightly and replied, “Snow White.  Who does he think you are?”

Emma unfazed said, “I’m not in the book.  But… can I ask you a favor?  Regina told me that the kid’s in therapy, do you happen to know where I can find the doctor?”

“Oh, he sees Archie and his office is across the street from Granny’s.” Mary Margaret answered.  Emma thanked her and walked back towards Granny’s.

 

* * *

 

After visiting Archie’s office and getting the file from a somewhat reluctant “doctor” she returned to her room and Granny’s B&B and spread out all the papers on the bed and sat in a chair next to the bed waiting on Graham’s arrival.  In the meantime her phone rang, seeing who it was she answered.

“Hey, so not even a full forty eight hours and you’ve already made the front page, sis.  Can I have your autograph?” Lily joked.  “It’s a horrible picture too, by the way, couldn’t you have… oh I don’t know primped a bit before your lovely photo shoot?”

“Oh, ha-ha, laugh it up Page.  So, other than you just now getting up and seeing to the daily going-ons of the town how are you and Belle getting along?” Emma asked.

“Good, good.  If she was blonde and blue eyed, we’d be getting along even better but it works.” Lily said the smirk loud and proud.

“You didn’t…”

“Oh, Ems come on you know me.  And no, we’re actually almost friends right now and roommates in this lovely refurbished warehouse.  By the way, how many do you expect to stay here with us…? I mean there’s _a lot_ of room here.”

“Honestly, we really don’t know.  We just thought it’d be a good idea to have a place that had plenty of space to keep everyone happy and not cramped and trying to kill each other…?”

“Well, it’s great.  So, loving the game room right now.  Call of Duty marathon gaming here I come.  And on that note Ems I gotta go, match is about to start, and I’m trying to teach Belle how to play.” Lily said.

A knock sounded on the door.  “I’m my daily visit from the local sheriff is here to see me.  Have fun… and try not to corrupt the dear girl too badly please.  I like her the way she is.”

“No promises, sis, love ya,” Lily said hanging up the phone before Emma could respond.  She shook her head with a smile and went to answer the door.

Mumbling to herself before pulling open the door, “I hope she beats your ass.”

“Hiya, if you’re concerned about the ‘Do Not Disturb’ signs, don’t worry; I’ve left them alone.”

“Actually…  I’m here about Dr. Archibald Hopper.  He called saying you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?”

“Um, no.”

Graham smiled, “I’m shocked, too… given your shy, delicate sensibilities.  He says you demanded to see Henry’s files and when he refused, you came back and stole them.”

“He gave them to me, and if I had gone back to steal them how would he know anyway.  Not the work of a good thief.” Emma scoffed.

“While I do agree with that, the doc is telling a different tale.  May I check your room? Or do I need to get a search warrant?”

Emma sighs opening the door wider to allow Graham into the room.  The files spread across the bed, “This what you looking for?”

“Well, you’re very accommodating.  But I’m afraid, Miss Swan, this also means you’re under arrest… again.”  He cuffs her before gathering the files back together and putting them in the file folders.

“Oh come on, you _know_ I’m being set up, don’t you?”

“And who, may I ask, is setting you up?”

“Don’t play dumb.  You and I both know _exactly_ who’s behind this.” Emma told him as Graham led her out of the room and to his car to take her to the Sheriff Station.

 

* * *

 

Regina watched hidden from view as Henry and Mary Margaret, _idiot woman_ , walk into the Sheriff’s Station after her little trip to talk to Henry.  She had really been keeping a close eye on Emma since she left that morning after dropping off the apples.  It was to be a very busy first day for her.  Seeing the three Charming’s walk out of the station together not long after reminded her of a better time before the separation before the memory blocks.  As if sensing her presence Emma looked up in her direction after telling Henry something.  Sharing a secret smile before she poofed back to her office to get some paperwork done.

Twenty minutes later, Regina was just starting to get back into the work routine when she heard it.  That cursed chainsaw.  She didn’t even look out the window she immediately stood and stormed outside to Emma still cutting the branch.

“What the hell are you doing!” she yelled.

_So sexy,_ Regina caught the stray thought before Emma dropped the chainsaw as she was finished with the branch, “Picking apples.”

Regina was however truly angry for her tree.  It was much a part of her as Emma and her children were.  “You’re out of your mind!”

By this point they were standing toe to toe, anger and lust flowing through both of them _very_ strongly.

“No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job’s enough to scare me off.  You’re gonna have to do better than that.  If you come after me one more time, I’m coming for the rest of this tree.  Because, honey, you have no idea what I am capable of.  Your move… babe.”

_Oh, you are in so much trouble, Swan._

_And if I had it my way, we’d be back at the mansion working it out._

_Later?_

_You can bet on it._   That last thought Emma walked away and off to get the money to repay Mary Margaret the bail money and head back to gather her stuff to send back to their home.

 

* * *

 

Back at Granny’s Emma opened the door to her room and was about to step through the door when Granny began speaking from behind her.  “Miss Swan?” Emma turns to face her.  “This is terribly awkward, um, but I need to ask you to leave.”

At Emma’s expression she continued her explanation.  “I’m afraid we have a ‘No Felons’ rule.  I-it turns out to be a city ordinance.”

Emma hums at this.  “And let me guess, the Mayor’s Office called to remind you.”

Granny nods, “I’m afraid so.  You can gather your things, but I need your room key back.”

Emma handing over the key replied, “It’s okay, really.”

 

* * *

 

Regina was kneeling in the grass with another wicker basket gathering all the fallen apples when Graham approaches from the gate.  “Why are you here?” Regina asked.

“I heard about what happened with the tree and wanted to stop by and see if everything was ok.”

Pausing to glance up at the man, “Does it look like its _ok_ , _Sheriff_?”

“Would me arresting Miss Swan make it better?  Because I’m not convinced that that would be the right plan.”  Regina stands her annoyance with him clear.  “I’m not talking about your tree either.  We both know she didn’t steal those files.”

“Oh, do we now?”

“I mean, she looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against her.”

Kneeling back down, “And that concerns me how, Sheriff?”

“Well, she believes she was set up.  And if she was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying.  If he’s lying that means that someone asked him to.” Regina continues to ignore him.  “Are we really confident that the man’s conscience won’t eventually get the best of him?”

Now Regina stood to confront the man.  “I think your schoolboy crush is clouding your judgment.  Remember, _I_ made you Sheriff, and I can take it away just as easily.”

“So, _do_ you want me to arrest her again, because I will.”

Kneeling back down again, “Do what you wish.”

This startles Graham to his core.  “I’m-I’m surprised, Regina.  Normally you’d do whatever it took to get your way.  What’s changed?”

“Well, as you’ve said, Sheriff, by confronting her it’s only making it worse.  I’m willing to try an alternative.  But make no mistake; I’m doing what’s best for _my_ son.”

“I know that’s what you believe, but if it starts to escalate again, the one who will end up getting hurt will be Henry.”  Graham left

 

* * *

 

Having magically sent all her belongings to the mansion, Emma made her way to her car, but stopped seeing the boot on the car.  _Really, Regina, you had to boot my baby?_

_I thought I was your baby, dear._

_Oh believe me there’s a difference._   Emma’s phone started to ring and she answered.  “Yeah?”

“Hello, Miss Swan, I’d be happy to continue my demonstrations, but I’d say your resolve to stay is only growing?”

“You have no idea… honey.” Emma smirked when she felt Regina’s annoyance.  _You know I’m not a fan of that nickname, dear._

_Says the woman who calls our daughter Honeybear._

_It’s not the same thing and you know it, Em-ma._

“Well then, I believe it’s time we made peace.  Why don’t you drive over to my office?”  Emma’s annoyance clear, “Or walk, whichever you prefer.”

They hang up and Emma begins walking towards Regina’s office.

 

* * *

 

The two women were sitting across from each other in Regina’s office; Hope was sitting on the floor between playing with her toys.  Emma started, “So… how do you want to handle this?”

“Well, first off,” Regina raised her voice slightly, “Henry come in here.”

Emma turned to see Henry enter the room.  With the flick of her wrist, Emma closed the door after him causing Henry to jump, and a warm glow surrounded the room.  Regina looked at her, “You’re getting a lot better with your magic, dear.”

“Well, I have been practicing.”

“Wait, _you_ have magic… bu-but the curse isn’t broken!” Henry cried.  Emma and Regina shared a look.  “And you shouldn’t use magic anyway.  Magic’s bad.”

“Henry… sits down, please.” Emma said, gesturing to the chair across from Regina.  He reluctantly sits down the chair practically swallowing his small frame.

Both women leaned forward in their seats.  Regina started, “Henry, I know you may believe that all magic is bad; however, it’s not all bad…”

Henry cut her off, “Oh yeah, you would say that, you’re the Evil Queen!”

“Hey!” Emma cut in.  “Don’t you _dare_ talk to your Mom like that.” Henry lowered his head slightly and Emma softened her tone of voice.  “We talked about this, kid.  And your mother’s right, not all magic is bad take the fairies for example…” she trailed off when she heard Regina make a noise between a disgusted groan and an angry growl.  She looked at Regina, “Yeah, not the best of examples, let me try that again.” She turned her attention back to Henry.  “Ok, take True Love, that’s magic right?”

Henry shrugged, “Yeah?”

“Do you think it’s bad?”

“No.”

“Ok, that’s a start, um… so as the product… Oh god, that sounds weird…” Emma shakes herself but continues, “As the product of True Love… nope, still weird… I-I’m… Regina, can you help me out here, please.” Emma turned her puppy-dog eyes to Regina begging for help.

“Of course, dear,” a pleased smirk appearing on her lips as she turned her attention to their son.  “As the child of a pair of True Loves…”

Emma interrupted, “See that’s what I should have said.”  Seeing the glare directed at her, “Oh, sorry, please continue.”

Regina looked back at Henry, “ _As I was saying_ , Emma was created with light magic, and as such she has the ability to use that magic.  And to answer your question on how we have magic while the curse is still here, we really aren’t sure.  But we did discover this around the time I became pregnant with Hope.”

“Wait…!  So you’ve had magic for the last five years!  And you both have known for that long!  Why didn’t you come sooner than Emma?!  You could have broken the curse before now!” by this time Henry was yelling.

“Henry Daniel Miss, stop right now!” Regina commanded, Henry immediately wilted, “Now, if you can’t remain calm, we can discuss this later.”

“No!  Please, I’m sorry, I really want to know.” Henry pleaded.

“All right, kid.  But one more outburst and we’re done.” Henry nodded his acknowledgment.  “Yes, we’ve known for a while that we had magic, and so does your sister but that’s a different conversation, and honestly, through a _very_ painful accident we discovered that I _wasn’t_ able to pass the town line until you’d come to get me.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah… oh.”

“But… wait, you said Hope has magic… how?”  Henry asked looking at his younger sister who had set aside her toys and had been watching silently as the conversation continued.

“Well…” Emma started.

“She’s the product of True Love too.” Regina finished.

“But how?  And who’s your True Love, mom?”  Henry’s eyes widened when he saw the two women exchange a look.  “Oh…” his face scrunched up.  “Eww…”

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed, affronted.

Henry hurriedly shook his head, “No, no not about that, well yes that, but I mean it’s more because you’re both my… well…”  He couldn’t finish but he did look at Hope with a new sparkle in his eye.  “So that means Hope’s my sister, like my real sister.”

“Oh, kid, whether she was mine or not, she’d have always been your sister.  It’s just a _really_ nice added bonus.  Ouch!  Regina!” Emma grabbed her arm where Regina had sent a small zap at.  Hope was giggling now.  “Oh, yeah, little one, you think Mommy hurting Mama’s funny do you.”  Emma leaned down and picked up the kid and started tickle her causing her to screech in laughter.

“No, Mama, stop please.  It’s not funny.” Hope shrieked.

Emma let up on her, “All right, just this once I’ll let it pass.  It’s close to five, kid; you need to grab your stuff.”

“But… if it’s all true why do I need to keep seeing Archie?” he asked.

Emma turned to Regina, “You know, he’s right.  Until the curse is broken, talking to Archie’s not really an ideal situation.”

Regina tilted her head in thought.  “Hmm, that’s true.  Alright Henry, until the curse is broken you don’t have to go see Archie; _but_ , you will resume your sessions with him when it does end. Agreed?” Regina asked standing to go to her desk to call up Dr. Hopper.

“Deal!” Henry said perking up.

“Good, now you need to start on your homework, while I work, we’ll be heading home soon.”

Henry sunk down but began pulling everything he needed out of his bag.  Emma stood up, “And I need to get going.  I still need to repay Mary Margaret the bail money and have a _chat_ with her before I come home.”

Everyone said their goodbyes as Emma left the office.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after their lovely conversations with Gold and Mary Margaret, tucking their kids into their beds and bidding them goodnight, Regina and Emma were snuggled under the covers sending comforting feelings and sharing thoughts of love between each other.

“So… tomorrow we try to wake David.” Regina said.

“Yup,” Emma sighed.   “You gonna bring Kathryn into it again?”

Regina paused in thought.  “I-I don’t know.  Do you want me to?”

“Not really, no.  The drama that that would bring is not something I want to experience ever again… but at the same time you might need to, like we’ve found out that while things are changing…”

Regina finished the sentence, “The more they remain the same.  Do you think it’s the curse?  Keeping in line with the prophecy?”

“It’s possible.  We’ll just need to wait and see what’ll happen when it breaks.”  Emma continued frustrated, “I’m _really_ wishing our kiss had broken it the first night, that way all this mess wouldn’t be happening.”

“So do I, my love, but we took all this into account.  And it looks as we have no choice.  It’s meant to be, whether we like it or not.”  Emma hummed her agreement.  “Let’s get some sleep, darling.  We’re going to need it.”

Regina pulled away so they could share a sweet good night’s kiss before they fell into a restless but deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

_* **Past Boston***_

_Emma was sitting at her desk at her new temp job when her phone pinged.  She looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out her phone.  She saw it was a text from Regina._

_“First ultrasound, picture.” With a picture attached._

_A second text pinged through.  “Sent a copy to your email.”_

_Emma opened the picture to see a grainy black and white photo of the ultrasound with the arrows pointing to where the little blob was.  Emma’s lips split into a wide happy grin, tears filled her eyes as she looked at the picture._

_“It’s so good to see you… Hope,” she murmured._


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have to make a decision. And "John Doe" wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! And I'm seriously considering just writing Snow for Mary Margaret's name.

Chapter 3

The next morning the family of four sat around the dining room table for breakfast.

“So, how long will the boot remain on my car?” Emma asked Regina, taking a bite of her crispy bacon.

Regina hummed as if in thought.  “I don’t really know, dear.  How long should I keep your _baby_ stuck?”

“Oh, c’mon babe, I told you there’s a difference.  I’ve put a lot of blood sweat and tears into that car.  It can withstand pretty much anything.”

“Hmm, and will you be needing it for anything big anytime soon?” Regina asked a smirk on her face.

“Well… no… not really.” Emma wilted a bit.

“Then the boot won’t be removed until you _absolutely_ need it.”

“You’re an evil woman, babe.”

“So, I’ve been told.”

“Hey Mom, don’t forget Miss Blanchard is taking us to the hospital tomorrow,” Henry interrupted the playful banter between them.

“Of course, Henry, I haven’t forgotten.” Regina acknowledged him.

Emma sighed, “Great another late night for me...”

“Why?” Henry asked.

“I’ll need to speak with Mary Margaret tonight… oh sh…” Regina’s quick glare stopped her before she could finish the word, “…does this mean I’m gonna have to pretend to live with her again?  ‘Cause if so it’s gonna be a bit hard to do.”

Regina’s eyes widened at that thought.  “We’ll… we’re gonna have to discuss that later, dear.  That’s really not a conversation for our children to hear.”

“Why?” Henry asked again.

“When did you de-age to the 'why' age?”  Emma joked, earning a glare from both mother and son which made her slide down in her chair.

“Because, dear, your ma will more than likely start cursing like she’s been wont to do.  And you two really don’t need to hear it.” Regina said, looking at Henry now.

“I don’t curse _that much,_ babe.” Emma sulked in her seat, finished with her meal.

Regina looked up at her sharply, “Dear heart, you curse as bad as a sailor.”

Emma crossed her arms and glowered at her wife knowing she’s lost.  Regina looks at her wrist watch and seeing the time, stands up from the table and begins to gather all the dishes off the table.  Emma stands to help her.  “I’ve got the dishes, babe, you made the food, I’ll clean the dishes.”

“Thank you, dear.” Regina said handing her the dishes she’d already gathered and gave her a sweet kiss.  “All right you two, it’s time to go.”

Hope looks up and asks, “Can I stay home with Mama today?”

At this question, Henry looks at her mother with a pleading expression, wanting to stay home with Emma too.  The two women look at each other.

_Is that all right, dear, for Hope that is, Henry still has to go to school?  I’m not budging on that._

_Sure, why not, we can go down to the vault and practice some magic.  I mean, if that’s all right with you._

Regina tilted her head in thought.   _Just don’t touch anything without asking first._ Giving Emma a hard look, _I mean it Emma_ don’t touch _._

_All right, all right.  I won’t touch without asking.  You want us to poof over to your office for lunch or do you want to come home?  I’ve gotten better at cooking, promise._

_I’ll come home, that way no one should pop into my office unexpectedly._

_Ok, I’ll have lunch ready by the time you come home._ Emma smiled.

Regina turning her attention back to her kids, the conversation only taking moments answered Hope, “Sure Honeybear, you can stay with Mama today.” Turning her attention to Henry, “You; however, still have to go to school.  I know you want to spend time with Emma but as she is staying here you’ll have all the time you want after school.  Especially since you’re not seeing Dr. Hopper right now.”

Henry groaned but accepted her decision… for now.

Mother and son left the house soon after.  Regina dropping him off in front of the school, and waiting even a few minutes after he went inside to make sure he went to class and didn’t skip again, before leaving for her office.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Emma was walking by Granny’s after leaving the mansion and looked in the window to see Mary Margaret on her date with Dr. Whale.  Seeing how her sleeping mother’s date was crashing and burning almost made her feel sorry for her.  Almost.

Her anger with the woman still burned brightly.  _Calm, dear heart, it’s not going to happen, remember we’re taking the necessary steps to stop it._

_I know it’s just…_

_You’re still angry._

_Yeah…_

_Are you feelings going to…?_

_No!  It won’t, I promise.  I’ll be fine for the most part._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._ Emma turned and walked across the street to her still booted car.  _So how much begging do I need to do before I can get the damn boot off?_

She got into the car and began looking through the newspaper with her flashlight.

_We’ll discuss_ that _when you get home._

_Oh come on…_ Before she could finish Mary Margaret interrupts, “Hey. You okay?”

Emma quickly turns off the flashlight and looks up at her. “Oh, in the world of tight spots I’ve been in, crashing in my car doesn’t even rank in the top ten.”

“You’re really sleeping here?” Mary Margaret asked, surprised.

“Um, yeah, I guess… This town doesn’t seem to have any vacancies.  None, actually, is that normal?”

Mary Margaret smirked.  “Must be the curse.”

“Why are you out so late?  And on a school night?”

“Well, I am a teacher, not a nun.  I, uh, had a-a date.”

“From the look of things, it went well.”

“As well as they ever do.”

“Tell me he at least paid.”

“Nope.” Mary Margret said, shaking her head.  Emma grimaced

“Ew.  So… not the guy for you.”

“If true love was easy, we’d all have it.” Mary Margaret then gestured to the car.  “You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room.”

“Oh, thanks, but I’m not really the roommate type.  It’s just not my thing.  I do better on my own.”

“Well, goodnight.  Good luck with Henry.”

“Yeah… thanks,” Emma responded, watching her walk away before locking up her car and walking to the closest ally way.  She looked around closely and used a bit of magic to see if anyone was there.  Not seeing or sensing anyone she poofed back to the mansion.  Seeing her wife already asleep in bed, Emma sighed, “I guess that conversation won’t be happening.”

She turned towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before getting ready for bed.  Emma slipped under the covers, and Regina rolled over to her side and snuggled.  Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife, kissing the top of her head.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, following breakfast Regina was ushering the kids out of the house to take them to their respective school/preschool.  Emma’s coming down the stairs just as the kids ran out the door.

“Good to see you up, dear, you slept late.  Are you still heading over to see Lily today?” Regina asked, standing in the open doorway.  Emma yawned and nodded.

“Will you be joining me?” Emma asked.

“Unfortunately, I have too many things to get done today, see you for lunch?”

“Here at home or at your office?”

“Here,” Regina said.

“I’ll be here and waiting.” Emma grinned as she walked towards Regina glancing out to see no one and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Mom!  If we don’t leave soon I’ll be late!” Henry called from the car.  Pulling away from each other both shared a look.

“He’s your son when he’s like that, babe,” Emma said.  “So demanding.”

Regina laughed, “And when do you consider him to be yours?”

“When he’s sleeping, of course.”

Regina scoffs and pushes Emma back and pulling the door closed behind her an amused smile on her face.

_Oh, and dear, I’ve left you breakfast warming in the oven._

_Thanks, babe._

 

* * *

 

As her car was still booted, Emma poofed over to the warehouse to meet Lily.  She knocked on the door and waiting taking in the outside.  She was impressed with how much Regina had redone the outside landscaping, especially since it was so close to the water.  She was so engrossed with the landscape that she didn’t hear the door opening.

“Hey Ems!  Ems!  Hello!” Lily called waving her hand in front of Emma’s face.  Emma jumped.

Looking sheepish and rubbing the back of her neck, “Sorry Lils, I’m just impressed with how it looks out here.”

“Well, if you’re that impressed with the outside your mind’s gonna be blown when you see the inside.  I mean damn, Regina knows her stuff.” Lily said, gesturing Emma inside.

Emma whistled as soon as she stepped through the door.  “You were right Lils, the inside is nothing compared.”

_And I know exactly where I’ll be staying if I’m ever in the dog house again._ Emma thought.

_Oh no, darling.  Knowing how much you’ll be there now, means that that is off limits as the dog house._

_Reginaaaa!  Please!_ This thought came across as a whine.

_No, and if you keep it up it’ll be the uncomfortable couch for you tonight… or better yet you can stay at Snow’s place._

_I’m good babe._ Emma quickly replied.

_Uh-huh_.

“Ems, you’ve spaced out again.” Lily said, waving her hand in front of Emma’s face again.

“Oh, sorry Lils, I was actually talking with Regina.  Apparently she didn’t like me trying to stay here when I’m in the dog house.  Too much fun.”

“Hells yeah this place is fun!  It’s got _everything_ we could ever need.  Including a basketball court and a weird laboratory, which is downstairs.  I mean she’s even got the place hooked up to cable _and_ satellite.”

“Hmm, so does this mean you’d rather be here when it’s time to join us in the “outside” world?” Emma asked, amused.

Lily snorted.  “Please, Ems, you know me, by the time the curse breaks I’ll be biting the bit to get outta here.”

“Good.  So where’s Belle, I thought she’d be here.”

“She’s working at city hall, I think she’s in charge of the… you know, I don’t remember what she said she was in charge of, but it’s important.”

“You got distracted by all the shiny things didn’t you?”

“Yup.”

Emma shook her head.  “Just don’t let it distract you too much, sis.  Oh, you never did tell me how’d your match with Belle go?”

Lily pouted which was all the answer Emma would get.

Grinning Emma said, “She beat your ass didn’t she.  She beat it to the ground.”

Lily growled.

Now Emma laughed, “Where’s the bug with my stuff?  I better get all that stuff out before you decide to destroy it.”

Lily, refusing to say a thing, started walking towards the garage area.   Seeing the bug still full of her belongings she waved her hand sending them to the mansion, she’d be spending the rest of her day unpacking.

“So, I’ll see you in a couple of days?  Or will you still be mad at me?” Emma asked her.

Lily sighed, “Yeah, I’ll see you then.  But… before you go… is she there?  Under the library?”

Emma nodded, “She should be… Remember Regina put her there _before_ we came back.  And this time I promise, I’ll do what I can to not kill her this time.”

Lily pulls Emma into a hug.  “Thanks, Ems.  I’d really appreciate that.”

“If it wasn’t for Regina, I’d say anything for you Lils, but she’s the only woman who gets that honor.” Emma joked, causing Lily to pull away and push her back with a punch to the shoulder.

“Bitch.”

“Takes one to know one.  I’ve gotta head home and start unpacking.  You’re welcome to come along.”

“Nah, I’ve done my unpacking, so now it’s all you.”

Both women grin at each other wrapping their arms together, their tattoos touching.  “Next time, I come by I’ll play a game of COD, sound good?”

“Sounds good, Ems.  Say hi to Regina for me.”

“Now that, I can do.”  Emma said, both women releasing their arms and Emma poofed back to the mansion to start unpacking and making lunch.

 

* * *

 

The loud thrilling sound of Regina’s cell phone awoke the two women who were lying naked in their bed.  They’d obviously fallen asleep after their mid-day rendezvous.  Regina quickly rolls over and grabs her phone, “Yes, Lara?”

“Mayor Mills, your 1 o’clock is here waiting for you.”

Standing naked from the bed Regina answers, “Yes, thank you, Lara, please let him know I’ll be there soon.”

Waving her wrist to clean and dress herself she turned to see Emma still lounging in bed.  “I’ll be home late tonight, dear, but I should be home in time to tuck the kids in bed.”

“Sounds good, my love.  I’ll make sure there’s dinner left over for you.”

“Thank you, darling.  Love you.” Regina said poofing back to her office at town hall.  _Love you too, babe._ Emma answered, sending her love along their bond and grinning as the feeling was returned.

Emma had half a mind just rolling over and going back to sleep, but she knew Henry and Hope would be home and she needed to clean up and get dressed before they did.

 

* * *

 

Henry came bursting into the house, Hope following close behind.  Upon seeing her he excitedly said, “I found your father – Prince Charming.”

“Henry…” she started but was immediately interrupted.

“He’s in the hospital, in a coma.” Pulling out the storybook and turning it to a picture of David.  “He has one, too.”

“Henry…” she tried again, and again he interrupted.

“Don’t you see what this means?  The curse is keeping them apart.  Now they’re stuck without each other.  We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found Prince Charming.”

“Henry!” Emma raised her voice to get Henry’s attention.  “Your mom and I know.  And you’re right the only person who can wake him is Snow.  But you’re gonna let _me_ talk to her.  Alright?”

Henry’s excitement wilted at her yell but almost immediately came back.  “Alright.”

“Now, you need to go get cleaned up and ready for dinner.  You too Hope, do you need any help?”

“No, Mama, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, Honeybear.”

“Will Mommy be joining us for dinner, Mama?” Hope asked before she headed up the stairs to wash up.

“I’m sorry, Honeybear, she has to work late tonight.  But don’t worry; she’ll be home in time to tuck you into bed.”

“Ok Mama.” And with that she ran up the stairs.

“No running on the stairs, Hope.”

The girl slowed to a walk but huffed the rest of the way up.  _She’s so her mother’s daughter._

_I’ll take that as a compliment, dear._

_As you should, my love._

 

* * *

 

After dinner, and making sure Henry was doing his homework and Hope was sufficiently occupied, Emma left them to head to Mary Margaret’s apartment.  Casting a spell that would ping if they needed her.

Knocking on Mary Margaret’s door, she waited.  It didn’t take long for Mary Margaret to answer.  “Oh, hi.”

“Hi…  Can I come in?  There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Um… yeah, sure… sure.” She said allowing Emma to enter.  “Let me make some cocoa while you start.”

“Sounds amazing.  Thanks.” Emma said.  Sitting at the counter Emma began.  “So I have a request… well it’s more a request from Henry… We were wondering if you’d read to John Doe from Henry’s storybook?  He thinks that it’ll wake him.”

“Wait… you want me to… _read_ to a coma patient?” Mary Margaret asked, confused.

“Henry thinks that it will help him remember who he was.”

“And, who does he think he was?”

Emma grimaced.  “Prince Charming.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened slightly and she quietly responded, “And if I’m Snow White, he thinks… me… and him…”

Emma nodded.  “He has a very active imagination.  And because of that I can’t talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him.  Just play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe…”

“He’ll see that fairy tales are just that—that there’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss.  He’ll see reality.” She said a tone of finality apparent in her voice.

Emma hummed.  “Something like that, yes.”

Mary Margaret sighed. “Well… sadly, this plan is rather genius.  We get him to the truth without hurting him.”

“I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny’s.  And you will give a full report.”

“Well… I suppose I’ll get ready for my date.  I guess I’ll have to do all the talking.”

Both laughed and drank their hot cocoas that had finished during their talk.

 

* * *

 

Regina’s office phone was ringing.  _And so it’s beginning_.  “Yes?” she answers.

“It’s Dr. Whale.  You told me to call if there was ever a change in John Doe.  Well, something’s happened.”

“What?”

“One of the volunteers said he grabbed her.  And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity.”

“And who was the volunteer?” she asked.

“Mary Margaret Blanchard.”

Closing her eyes, she thanked Dr. Whale for informing her and hung up.  She immediately left her office and poofed back home.  She checked in on her kids seeing them still safely tucked in bed before heading to her room.  Emma was already asleep in their bed.  She undressed as she made her way to the shower.  And then dressed for bed and crawled under the covers to snuggle next to her sleep warm wife.  Emma’s arms automatically wrapped tightly around her but not too tightly to be uncomfortable.  Regina smiled gently kissing her wife’s cheek before snuggling her face into her wife’s neck and falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon kid, we gotta go meet Mary Margaret at Granny’s this morning!” Emma called up the stairs.

Regina coming out of the kitchen, “No need to yell, dear.”

“If he doesn’t get down here soon, we’re gonna be late.  Hell, I’m surprised him up at ready to go before he is.”

“Language and you shouldn’t be that surprised, I’m the one who got you _up_.” Regina smirked.

Emma turned to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.  “That you did.” And kissed her wife.  Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and deepened the kiss.

“Oh c’mon, moms, not cool.  We’ve got to go.” Henry complained as he stepped off the bottom stair.  To prove a point the two women continued kissing for a few moments longer before gently pulling apart.

“You say something kid?” Emma asked, pecking Regina a few more times.  Regina’s grin widening with each peck.

“We’ve got to go meet Miss Blanchard at Granny’s.” Henry said.

“Oh, do we now?” Emma asked.

“Yes…”

“Hmm,” Emma pecked Regina one more time, “will you be taking Hope, Regina?”

“I’ll…” she paused as her cell rang.  Seeing who was calling she shared a glance with Emma.  “Hello?”

“Madam Mayor, we have a situation here at the hospital.  John Doe is missing.” Dr. Whale informed her.

“All right, I’m on my way.” Regina hung up the phone.  “It looks like you’ll need to get Hope up and take her with you.”

“Aww, do we have to,” Henry whined.

“Henry,” Emma reprimanded.  “You heard your mother, we’re taking Hope.”

And with that Emma turned and headed back up the stairs, but not before kissing Regina one last time as the mayor walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Emma was walking out of the bathroom at Granny’s having had to change her shirt due to Hope spilling hot chocolate on her.

“Thanks for the skirt, kid, but why do you have a spare in your bag?”

“Um, I plead the fifth… and mom will never notice it’s gone.”

“Yeah… don’t believe you,” Emma said sitting down next to Hope in the booth.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to spill my drink.”

“It’s ok, baby girl.  My shirt can be cleaned.”

Emma sees Henry’s face light up, “She here kid?”  Henry nodded.

Mary Margaret hurried over to the booth, paused when she saw Hope, “Um… why’s your little sister here Henry?”

“Oh, Mom stepped out for a bit to run an errand that she couldn’t take her with; and I couldn’t leave her alone you know.”

“Oh, yeah… that makes sense,” and seeing the looks on both Emma’s and Henry’s faces decided to go ahead.  “He woke up.”

“I knew it,” Henry’s excitement growing.

Emma asked, “What did the doctor say?”

“That I imagined it, but I’m _not_ crazy.  I know it happened.”

Henry stood up from the booth and stood close to Mary Margaret, “We have to go back.  You have to read to him again.”

Mary Margaret seemingly to gain Henry’s energy gestured to them to follow. “Let’s go.  If I got through to him, if we made a connection… I have to see it through.  I mean, I know he’s not Prince Charming, but somehow, some way, I touched him.”

“All right, lead the way,” Emma said standing and picking up Hope as she slid out.

“Onwards!” Hope pointed out the door, ready for adventure as Emma carried her out of Granny’s.

 

* * *

 

As the four walked into the Hospital wing holding Charming they saw a group in his room.  Henry rushed forward, “You’re right, he’s waking up.”

Intercepting the boy, Graham cautioned him, “Henry you should stay back.”

Mary Margaret stepped closer while Emma, holding Hope’s hand kept back, and just watched.  She nodded towards Regina when she looked in their direction for a moment.

“What’s going on?  Is it John Doe?  Is he okay?”

Graham answered, “He’s missing.”

The others soon noticed that Regina was in John Doe’s room.  Seeing their attention on her she approached the group.

“What the hell are you doing here?” This was directed at Mary Margaret, before turning to Henry “And you – you should be at home looking after your sister.”

“Mommy,” Hope piped up.  Emma released her hand and Hope ran to her mother who immediately picked her up.

While Regina made a show of checking over her daughter, Emma said, “They’re fine.  I’m more than capable of looking after them.  For future reference.”

Regina sneered at her.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Regina noticed Emma wearing her shirt, a spark entering her eyes.  _Another fantasy of yours… Madam Mayor._

Regina pulled her eyes back to Emma’s.  _That we can discuss later, Em-ma._

Emma visibly shivered, causing Regina to lightly smirk before they were interrupted by a worried Mary Margaret.  “What happened to John Doe?  Did someone take him?”

Graham jumped in, “We don’t know yet.  His IVs were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure there’s been a struggle.”

“Why are you here?” Mary Margaret asked.

“ _I’m_ here because _I’m_ his emergency contact.” Regina retorted, her old feelings against Snow surfacing for a moment.

“You… know him?”

“I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID and brought him _here_.”

Dr Whale entered the conversation, “Mayor Mills saved his life.”

Mary Margaret turned to Dr. Whale, “Will he be okay?”

“Okay?  The man’s been on feeding tubes for _years_ on constant supervision.  He needs to get back her right away or, quite honestly, “okay” might be a pipe dream.”

Emma rubbed her hands together.  “Well then, let’s quit yapping and start looking.”

“And what did you think we were doing?  Stay out of this, dear.  And since you clearly can’t keep away from my children, I guess I’m just going to have to keep them away from you.  Enjoy my shirt, because that’s all you’re getting.  Sheriff, you heard Dr. Whale, time is precious, find John Doe.”  Grabbing hold of Henry’s hand and leaving the hospital ward.

Emma remained and Graham began questioning Dr. Whale.  “Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?”

“Twelve hours or so.”

“Then that’s what we need to account for.  We need to check the tapes from last night.” Graham said heading towards the security room, the group following.

When entering the room, the three caught Walter, the hospital guard, and Leroy inside.

Graham started, “You two were the only employees on the floor last night.  And you both saw nothing?”

“Not a thing.” Walter answered, shaking his head, which was still resting on his hand, a yawn.

“Did no one walk by?” Emma asked.

“I didn’t see nothin’.” Leroy said.

“So you saw something…” Emma said with a smirk.

“No smartass, I saw nothin’.  Like _I_ said.” Leroy snarked back.  Emma raised her hands in surrender.

“Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?” Graham asked.

“I… I don’t think so.”

“Hey, we’re looking at the wrong tape.  This is the ward where Henry’s class put up decorations.  If this was the tape from last night, we’d see the banners the kids hung.”  Emma said really looking at the tape footage.

“Damnit, you fell asleep again.”

“You selling me out, you dirty bastard?”

“I ain’t getting fired for this!” Leroy yelled.

“At least _I_ don’t drink on the job!” Walter fired back.

Graham stepped between the two arguing “men”.  “Gentlemen, enough.  Where’s the real tape?”

Walter immediately switched the tape and the image of John Doe standing up and walking out the door appears on the screen.

“He walked out alone.  He’s okay.” Mary Margaret said, with a sigh of relief.

“Four hours ago.  Where does that door lead?” Emma asked looking between the two hospital workers.

Leroy looked worried.  “The woods.”

Graham, Mary Margaret, and Emma share a look of concerned before leaving the room and heading out the same door that Charming had used.

_Emma?_

_Yeah, babe?_

_I’m gonna bring in Kathryn… unless you don’t want me to._

Emma’s thought paused before answering, _As much as we are changing things…_

_The more it remains the same.  Alright darling, I’ll do my part to get her to the hospital.  Just think of this as payback for keeping us apart as this time you **are** aware of it._

_Hmmm… now there’s a thought.  But no actively keeping them apart, babe.  I’m not that cruel._

_But **I am**._

_No, we won’t stoop to that level, okay?_

_All right,_ Regina grudgingly agreed.

Heading deeper into the woods Emma sees Graham pausing and looking closely at the ground.  _I’ll see you later.  And thank you._   Emma thought to Regina before asking Graham.  “What is it?”

“The trail ends here.”

“You sure?  Because I thought tracking was one of your skills.”  Emma snarked.

“Just give me a second all right?  This is my world, I’ve got it.”

“Right… sorry,” Emma backed off.

Mary Margaret was confused, “What does he mean, ‘His world’?  Isn’t finding people your thing, too?”

“Well, sure, it’s just that the people **I** find usually run to places like Vegas.  Not a lot hit the woods.”

“That sounds like an interesting job, finding people, I mean.  How’d you fall into it?” Mary Margaret asked, honestly curious.

“Looking for people is just what I’ve done.  As long as I can remember.”

“What made you start?  Your parents?  Henry told me that your… that you were from a similar situation to his own.  Did you ever find them?”

Emma looked right at her.  “Depends on who you ask.” A crack behind them caused both women to turn to see Henry running down a nearby hill with a flashlight clutched in his hand.

“Henry!” Mary Margaret called out.

“Have you found him yet?” Henry asked.

“Kid, you shouldn’t be here.  And no we haven’t found him yet.”

Henry whined, “But I can help.  I know where he’s going.”

“And where’s that?” Mary Margaret asked.

Henry looked at her, “He’s looking for you.  You’re the one who woke him up. You’re the last one he saw.  He wants to find you!”

“Henry… it’s not about me.  I just… I think he’s lost and confused.  He’s been in a coma a long time.”

“But he loves you!  You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you.”

“Kid.  You need to go home.  And where’s your mom?  She’s going to kill me and then you… and then me again.”

“She dropped me off at the house and left with Hope right after.”

“Well, we need to get you back… now.”

“No!” Henry argued.

Graham calls to the arguing group, “Guys!”

They all gather round to see he found a bloody bracelet with “John Doe” on the face.

“Is that…?”

“Blood.”

The search group hurries to the Toll Bridge although someone had added a red R to the name changing it to Troll Bridge.

Mary Margaret looks around.  “Where is he?  Can you see him?” she asks frantically now.

“The trail dies at the water line.” Graham says before they spot John Doe lying in the water.

“Oh my god!  Oh my god!  Oh my god!” Mary Margaret cries and she and Graham head towards the water to drag him out.

Graham while running toward the water pulled out his cell to make a call. “I need an ambulance!  At the Toll Bridge, as soon as possible.” He hung up and Mary Margaret and Graham carried him out of the water.  Emma keeping Henry back.  By this point Mary Margaret was frantic and crying out to him.

“No, no, no, no, no!  No, no, no!  I finally found you!”

“It’s going to be okay.”  Emma tried calming her.

“Help’s coming.”  Graham added, also trying to calm the frantic woman.

“Is he okay?” Henry asked.

“Henry…” Emma started before Henry interrupted.

“Is he going to be okay?” he asks again seriously.

Mary Margaret had stopped crying out but had begun whispering, “Come back to us.  Come back to me.” She starts CPR, stopping momentarily to kiss him before resuming.  John Doe starts to cough up the water.

He rolls over and looks up at Mary Margaret.  “You saved me.” He whispered.

Henry was excited.  He looked up at Emma a grin on his face.  “She did it.  She did it!  She woke him up.”

Emma smiled at him, “Yeah, kid.  She did.”

“Thank you,” John Doe said.

“Who are you?” Mary Margaret asked.

“I-I don’t know.” He answered confused.

“It’s okay.  You’re going to be okay.”

 

* * *

 

Later they had returned with John Doe to the hospital.  The four are watching through the glass door as he is being treated by the doctors, when a blonde woman burst into the room crying out a name.

“David!  David, is that you?”

Dr. Whale pauses to intercept the unknown woman.  “Excuse me, ma’am?”

Seeing that it was David the woman quietly said, “Oh my god…”

“Ma’am, you can’t be in here.  Please, you can’t be here right now.”  The woman was obviously ignoring the doctors and kept approaching David saying his name over and over.

Mary Margaret had been watching all this, finally asked, “Who is that?”

Regina walks up behind them carrying a sleeping Hope.  “His wife.”  This startles the others and Emma turns to look at her the others keep watching the couple in front of them, especially Mary Margaret.

After finishing checking on the now realized David, the doctor and nurses leave the room, the couple remaining.  Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Regina remain outside David’s room.

“His name is David Nolan.  And that’s his wife, Kathryn.” Regina looks at Henry.  “And the joy on her face has put me in a forgiving mood.  We’ll talk about your insubordination later.  Do you know what insubordination is?”

Henry shakes his head.  Regina explains.  “It means you’re grounded.”

Henry slumps in his chair.

Kathryn exits David’s room and starts, “Thank you, thank you for finding my David.”

“I-I don’t understand.  You didn’t… you didn’t know that he was here in a coma?” Mary Margaret asked, bemused.

“A few years ago, David and I weren’t getting along.  It was my fault, I know that.  I was difficult and unsupportive.  I told him if he didn’t like things, he could leave… and he did.  And I didn’t stop him, didn’t want to stop him.  And it was the worst mistake I ever made.” Kathryn explained.

“And you didn’t go looking for him when you realized your mistake?” Emma asked.

“I assumed he’d left town all this time.  And now I know why I never heard from him.  Now I get to do what I’ve wanted to do forever… and say I’m sorry.  Now we get a second chance.”

In disbelief, Mary Margaret says, “That’s wonderful.”

Dr. Whale enters the tableau, “Well, it’s something of a miracle.”

“He’s okay?” Kathryn asks hopefully.

“Oh, physically, he’s on the mend, but it’s his memory that I’m more worried about.  It may take time to regain it, if he recovers it at all.” He explained to the group.

“What brought him back?” Mary Margaret asked.

Dr. Whale sighed.  “That’s the thing.  There’s no explanation.  Something just clicked in him.”

Emma sarcastically adds, “And he just got up and decided to go for a stroll?”

Dr. Whale explained, “He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess.”

Henry jumps in, “Someone.”

“Can I see him?” Kathryn asks, impatiently.

“Of course,” Dr. Whale says, and she immediately goes back into David’s room.

Regina shifted Hope a little in her arms before looking to Henry, “Henry, let’s go.”

Henry stands and starts towards her before looking up at her.  “Wait, my backpack.”  And he runs back to grab it.  “Don’t believe them.  You’re the one he was looking for.” He whispered to Mary Margaret.

“Henry…”

“He was going to the Troll Bridge.  It’s like the end of the story.”

“Henry, he was going there because it’s the last thing I read to him.”

Henry shakes his head, “No, it’s because you belong together.”

Regina calls for Henry again.  “Henry.”

Emma at this point had stood up and quickly left with the Mills family.  Leaving Mary Margaret to stare at the newly reunited couple.  She easily reached over to Regina to take the still sleeping Hope out of her wife’s arms.

Henry looked back at his mothers, “Why?”

“I’ll explain when we get home, Henry.  You’re mother needs to pack.” Regina said, guiding the boy to her car.

“Oh damn…”

“Language dear.”

“Do I have to?” Emma whined.

“Now that Kathryn is involved, yes.  We agreed.”

“Fine, but I’m sneaking over every night.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Regina said, Henry was buckled up and Emma strapped Hope into her car seat.  “Oh, and dear, the boot will be removed tomorrow morning.”

Emma grinned and kissed Regina quickly before backing away.

“I’ll see you guys at home.” She said before poofing away to pack.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, already regretting her decisions, Emma knocks on Mary Margaret’s door.  The door opens to a depressed woman whose expression quickly changes to that of surprise.  “Emma.”

“Um, sorry to bother you so late, but is that spare room still available?” she asks.  Mary Margaret nods and lets Emma in shutting the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

“Damnit Lily, I told you to go left, not right!” Emma yelled at her partner who was driving.  They were in the process of chasing down one of their bail jumpers.

“I’m just taking a short cut, Ems!” she yelled back.

“Oh, yeah, shortcut, then where the hell is he?” She asks, and as soon as the words are out of her mouth the escaping car drives right by in front of them.  Lily presses the gas pedal T-boning the car.  Both cars came to a stop on the side of the street they were on.  Sirens were blaring in the background.

“See Ems, shortcut.” Lily said proudly.

“You are **_so_** lucky I love you, cause Regina’s gonna be pissed that I haven’t killed you after this.”

“Come on, sis.  It’s no big deal a little damage to the truck which you can easily fix.” Lily said with a grin.  “And she only has to know if you tell her.”

“More like she felt it through the ring.  So yeah, she’s pissed right now.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma strikes a "deal" with a certain imp and goes on a wild goose chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a surprise chapter!

Chapter 4

**_The Previous Night at the Swan-Mills Home_ **

After tucking Hope into her bed the still awake members of the Swan-Mills family converged in Henry’s room after he’d showered and dressed for bed.  Emma had just flicked her wrist to pack and had joined her wife and son in the explanation.

“So… you said you’d explain, Mom,” Henry said.

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed while Emma was sitting at his desk.  Both glanced at one another.

“Remember how we told you that certain events must happen before the curse is broken?” Regina asked.  Henry nodded.  “Well, David and Kathryn “reuniting” was part of those events.  And before you interrupt, Emma and I thought long and hard about this.  And what if Kathryn had happened by Granny’s and saw David walking around happy with Mary Margaret?  Just being told by them that he had no memories would you think she’d believe it?  I know I wouldn’t.”

“But this still hurts Snow White and Prince Charming.” Henry said.

“We know, Henry.  Believe me we know, which is why I’m going to be moving in temporarily with Mary Margaret and hopefully act as a buffer of sorts.  But you need to understand Henry; we’re not going to interfere with their relationship just act as support.” Emma added.

“And since David _is_ awake you will be allowed to “hang-out” with Emma.  But be prepared to have Hope join you.  If anyone asks I’ve had a change of heart with Emma and am using her as your babysitter.”

“I still don’t understand why we have to hide it all.” Henry pouted.

“Henry, you told me so yourself.  It’s never any fun if the Hero already knows, and you were right, it isn’t.  But at the same time we have no choice, you know we’ve been ‘aware’ for the last six years, and in those six years do you think your mom and I haven’t tried changing things?  We have in fact made _a lot_ of changes and yet we’re still walking the same path as we did before.  Oh sure, it’s not a hundred percent the same but it’s the here and now.  We are; however, sure that the reason we came back isn’t here, or at least isn’t here yet.” Emma explained.

“How do you know?” Henry asked.

“We… really don’t, but to be honest, we’re supposed to be enemies at this point in time and obviously we’re not.  Add to the fact we’re aware of being True Loves which makes it… difficult… to ‘hate’ one another.  It hurts us.”

“And you’re doing the same to Snow White and Prince Charming!” Henry exclaimed.  “That’s not good, that’s evil!” Turning to Emma, “And you, you’re supposed to be against evil, you’re supposed to be good!”

“Henry Daniel Mills!  Do you think we’d be telling you _any_ of this if that was in anyway true?  As if I haven’t _tried_ to wake David up _before_ today’s events!” Regina argued back, Henry wilted under the onslaught.  Seeing the look on Henry’s face Regina took a deep breath before calming, “Henry… Emma and I made the decision to bring you into this because we believed it would be a good way to help you to truly grow; however, you continue to argue with us.  Lash out at us when we tell you of the decisions we’ve had to make because it’s against what _you_ believe to be _good or evil_.”

“We’ve also talked to you about the world having shades of gray, kid.  And so far you’ve seemed to be able to grasp it but like your mom just said, you’re still fighting us on this very fact.  If that is all of world you want to see, then that’s all your mom and I will show you.  Is that it?  You want us to start lying and omitting things to fit into your world.  Because I can tell you now, that is _no_ way to live.”

Henry shook his head at this.  “No, I don’t like being lied to and I _want_ to know the whole truth.  You told me my story book only told one side of the story… I _want_ to know the other side.  When will you tell me that?”

Both women relaxed at this.  “As the curse weakens and once it’s broken… you’ll start to see whole story.  The reason I cast the curse to begin with… and the events leading up to it.”

“And what about the reason you came back?”

Both women shared a glance.  “That story kid, that story is best left alone.  The wounds are still fresh especially now that the ball has started rolling.  But once it all settles down, I promise I will tell you.”

“Now, it’s time for bed.  Good night, my little Prince.” Regina said, tucking Henry into bed and leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, kid,” Emma says as she leaves the room.

Once the room to Henry’s door is shut and they’re halfway down the hall, Emma turns to Regina and says, “You told a white lie in there.”

“Oh, did I dear?  And what _exactly_ did I lie about?” Regina asked as they began walking down the stairs.

“That you’re not feeling just a _little_ bit of pleasure at keeping my parents apart.” Emma said.

“Ah, but he thought we were _actively_ keeping them apart.  He said nothing about my _pleasure_.” Regina replied, her signature smirk appearing on her lips.  “And _you_ , you need to get to Mary Margaret’s and then get back here to warm my bed.”

“Of course, Madam Mayor, right away.” Emma said, saluting her wife and pulling her into her arms and kissing her deeply before pulling away grabbing her bag and poofing away.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we can be seen out in the open?” Henry asked as they walked to the bus stop near Granny’s.

“We talked about it last night, kid.  No more sneaking around.” Emma replied

“You’re brave.  You’ll need that for Operation Cobra.  Speaking of, do you think we need code names?”

“Oh kid, are you still on about that?”

“That’s the real mission isn’t it?  But what about us, we need to call each other something.”

Emma sighed.  “Well I don’t know, I guess Emma will be work.”

Henry shrugged and continued on.  “Okay, well I’ll see you later Emma.”

As he’s boarding the bus Emma thinks, _Sometimes, Regina, I think what we tell him goes in one ear and out the other._

_It’s entirely possible, darling; he is your son after all._

_Hey!  I resemble that remark!_

_As you should, my dear, now have fun with that little_ chat _with the Sheriff._

_Hmm… do I sense a little jealousy babe?_

Regina snorted.  _Like you weren’t jealous when he came out of the house when you brought Henry home?  You have **nothing** to worry about on that front dear-heart.  After all, I have **you** to warm my bed.  _

_And proud of it, my love._ Emma smiled as the bus drove off and the Sheriff’s vehicle pulls up in front of her, siren sounding knocking her away from her conversation with her wife.

As Graham gets out of the cruiser Emma asks, “What’s with the siren?”

“It’s hard to get your attention.”

“Oh, on the contrary it’s _easy_ to get my attention; you’re just not my type.” Emma’s meaning clear.  “But you’ve got my attention now.  Are you arresting me again?”

Graham looked stunned for a moment before he continued. “Uh, no… I’m thanking you for your help finding that coma patient.  We all owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“Well, what do I get?  A commendation?  Key to the city?”

“How about a job as a deputy; the town needs one.”

“Thanks, but I already have a job.”

“As a bail bondsperson, right?  There’s not much of that going on here, Ms Swan.”

“I don’t see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either.” Emma snarked back.

“Well, here’s your chance to see it up close.” Graham smiled and pulled out his wallet to give her his card.  “There’s dental.  Anyway, why don’t you think about it and stay awhile.”

“Yeah… sure, I’ll do that.” Emma said, her eyes squinting a bit at Graham.

Graham nodded and got back into his cruiser and drove off.  Emma put the card in her pocket and made her way into Granny’s.  _I really want a cocoa_.

 

* * *

 

Emma was trying to read the newspaper when Ruby set down a cup of cocoa in front of her.  “Thanks.”

Ruby nods and walks away from the table just as Regina walks in the door.

“How was your walk with Henry?” she asks, sitting down opposite from Emma.

“Every conversation I have with that kid is always interesting.  Hope at preschool?” Emma asked, licking the bit of whip cream off her finger.  Regina’s eyes darken as she watches her.

“Hmm… oh yes.  She’s getting to be a bit like her brother.  Wants to spend all her time with a certain person.”

Emma snorts, “Oh admit it, honey.  You want to spend all your time with me too.”

Regina scoffs, “In your dreams, my dear.  But on to the reason I’m really here.  On Saturday there’s a council meeting that I can’t avoid and I was wondering if you’d like to ‘babysit’?”

“Oh… you’re _actually_ allowing me to ‘hang-out’ with the kid?  What’s the catch?” Emma asked, a smirk coming to her lips as she leans forward.

Regina leans forward her voice seductive, “No catch, I promise.”  If not for the table keeping them apart their lips would be touching.

“And if I’d like there to be a catch?” She asked glancing down at the full lips in front of her before glancing up into her wife’s eyes.

Regina smiled and pulled away, standing up she continued on as if Emma hadn’t said anything, “I’m off to work and I hope to see you Saturday.” Opening the door to the diner.  “Enjoy your cocoa.”

Her attention still on Regina, Emma stood up and spills the cocoa all over her shirt.  “Ugh, really?”

Ruby rushes over with a towel.  “That looks bad.”

“Do you have a laundry room I can use?” Emma asked. _I blame you for this babe;_ she thinks when she hears laughter in her mind.

“Oh, yeah, it’s in the back.”

“Thanks,” Emma surly responds as she makes her way to the back.  She immediately pulls her shirt off and throws it hard into the washer.  A spark of lust travels over the bond from Regina.  _Oh, to see you right now…_ she hears from Regina.

_Your loss, my love,_ she responds as she pulls a blue shirt off the clothesline. A growl resounded through their bond.  Emma chuckled putting on the shirt and turned when she heard, “Oh, no, no, no, no, no!”

“You okay?”

The young woman holds up the sheet.  “The sheets, they’re uh… pink.”

“Have you tried bleach?” Emma asks, but seeing the pregnant belly quietly adds, “Oh.”

Holding her belly now, “Last night I felt contractions… and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now.”

“That’s great… right?  I’m sorry, but it just seems like it’s not… a… good thing?”

“It’s just that… when the… when the baby comes… no one thinks I can do this.  No one thinks I can do anything.  Maybe they’re right.”

Emma felt the age-old anger rise up.  Remembered all the times those same sentiments had been directed at her.  “Screw them,” she blurted out.

“What?”

“I said, screw them.  How old are you?”

“19.”

“I was 18.”

“When you… when you had a kid?”

“Yeah, and I know what’ it’s like.  Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can’t do.  Especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you’re considering doing… or giving up… the choice is yours.”

“It’s not exactly what you might think it is.”

“Oh, it never is.  People are going to tell you who you are your whole life.  You just gotta punch back and say, ‘No, this is who I am.’  You want people to look at you differently?  Make them.  You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

Emma shook her head.  “Sorry, I-I’ll leave now.  Goodbye.”

Emma turned and left to the nearest alley and poofed home.  She began pacing back and forth her emotions running amok and her eyes flashing silver.  A swirl of purple appears before dissipating to reveal a concerned Regina.

Walking up to Emma, and placing her hands on either side of her love’s face.  She looks directly into the flashing eyes.  “Its okay, my love.  You’re here.  Here with me and no one will _ever_ tear us apart; will _never_ tell us what we can and cannot do.  We are stronger together, forever.  We have each other, our children and we will _not_ allow anyone to harm our family in any way.”

Emma fully focused on Regina’s voice allowing herself to be soothing not only by the sound but also by the emotions her wife was projecting.  Her eyes slowly stopped flashing between her normal hazel and the metallic silver.  A sob escaped her and Regina pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t know why that affected me so much.” Emma sobbed into Regina’s neck.

“Shhh, everything’s all right.  It’s been an interesting few days.  This is also the longest we’ve actually been together in this time.  I believe our bond is trying to settle into a status quo now.” Regina said.

Emma snorted. “That or our cycles are about ready to start.”

Regina chuckled.  “That too.”

Emma tightened her hold.  “Thank you, Regina.”

“You’ve been there for me, my darling.  I love you, Em-ma.”

“I love you too, Regina, in this life and all our lives to come.”  Emma suddenly pulls away, “Wait… shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I felt how upset you were and cancelled my appointments for the day.  Unfortunately, this means I’ll have to stay after the council meeting on Saturday to make up for one or two of them.” Regina said.

Emma scowled but before she could say anything Regina cut in, “And I will only see Graham at the meeting.  We are true love’s Emma, there’s no need for the jealousy.”

“So… if say Neal suddenly appeared…” she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Regina’s expression and felt the emotions radiating from Regina.  “Uh huh.”

“All right, I get it, but still you have nothing to worry about.  You’re the mother to our children and the mother to any children we may have in the future.  And keep in mind since we’ve been back my darling, I have kept a substantial distance from Graham.  It is business only between us.” Regina admitted.

Emma sighed and nodded.  “I _know_ that, babe… but… I just can’t help it.”

“How about this, darling, if Graham were to ever make a move on me then I give you free reign to do with him as you will… within reason.” Regina stipulated.

“Deal,” Emma quickly agreed.  “Now that you’re home… what do you say we go upstairs and try for the next kid you just promised me.”

Regina laughs as Emma picks her up climbs the steps two at a time, and shutting the door firmly behind them.  A yelp sounded before a deep moan could be heard through the door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Regina’s applying her lipstick and talking to the kids.  “Now I know you think otherwise Henry, but I don’t enjoy these Saturday city council meetings.  They’re just unavoidable.”

She turned to find them both still sitting at the dining room table finishing up their breakfasts.  “Now you both know the rules…”

“Yes on homework, no on TV, and listen to Emma.” Henry said.

“And keep an eye on your sister.  I know Emma is more than capable of watching you both, but she’s told me that something may come up today that I wasn’t aware of.  So do exactly as she says, okay?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Okay, mommy.”

“Thank you, my darlings.  Now grab your bags I need to drop you off with your mother and I need to get to that meeting.” Regina said ushering them out to the door, with a flick of her wrist to take care of the dirty dishes.  And into the Range Rover, she made sure to buckle Hope into her car seat, before driving off towards the Blanchard apartment.

 

* * *

 

Emma was unpacking her things when she sees Mary Margaret coming her way with a plate of breakfast.

“I’m so glad my stuff is here.  Thanks,” she says as she takes the plate.

“So… this is all your stuff?” Mary Margaret asks.

“How do you mean?” Emma asked.

“Your stuff, is the rest in storage?”

“Oh, no, this is all of it.  I’m not sentimental.”

“It must make things easier when you have to move.”  A knock sounds on the door, and Mary Margaret opens it to see Mr. Gold.  She looks as if she wants to say something but nothing comes out.

“Ah, Ms. Blanchard, is Ms. Swan here?” He asks.  Mary Margaret looks as if she’s going to answer but she instead looks toward the approaching Emma.  “Hi, my name is Mr. Gold; we met briefly on your arrival.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms Swan.  I need your help.  I’m looking for someone.”

“Really?”

Mary Margaret seeing as she’s not needed for this conversation gives herself an out.  “You know what?  I am going to jump in the bath.” And immediately walks away.

Mr. Gold pulls out a photo.  “I have a photo.” And hands her the picture.  “Her name is Ashley Boyd and she’s taken something quite valuable of mine.”

“And why not call Sheriff Graham to handle this?”

“Because… she’s a confused young woman.  She’s pregnant, alone, and scared.  I don’t want to ruin this young girl’s life, but I just want my property returned.”

“And what exactly did she take?”

“Let’s just say it’s a precious object and leave it at that.”

“Okay… why me?”

“Well one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion.” Mr. Gold answered a smile coming to his face.

Emma gave him a hard look before asking, “And when did you see her last?”

“Last night.  That’s how I got this,” he said, pulling back his hair to show her his head wound.  “It’s so unlike her.  She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about _changing her life_. I have no idea what got into her.  Ms. Swan, please just help me find her.  My only other choice is the Sheriff and I don’t think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they.”

Emma slightly squints at that before relaxing, “No, of course not.”

“So you’ll help me then?” he asks, smugly.

“I will help _her_.” Emma emphasized.

Mr. Gold grinned in pleasure.  “Grand.”

The door opens and Henry and Hope enter the apartment.  “Hey Emma, Mom just…” and stopped when he caught sight of Mr. Gold.  Hope ignored the man and ran to Emma and wrapped her arms around her leg.  Emma placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder.  If Gold was surprised at this he didn’t show it.

“Hey Henry, how are you?”

“Okay,” he answers slowly.

“Good.  Give my regards to your mother, and um…” Glancing at Emma, “Good luck, Ms. Swan.”

And with that Mr. Gold leaves the apartment.  Emma looks down at Hope, “Hello, little one.”

Hope looks up at her with a grin and says, “Hi.”

Henry can’t keep the question inside, “Do you know who that is?”

“Yup,” Emma replied.

“Who?  I still haven’t figured it out.”

“We can discuss that later, kid.”

Henry looks down at the two boxes sitting on the floor.  “Is that all you brought?”

“Henry, what are you doing here?”

“Mom’s got that council meeting remember?  She’ll be gone till five.  She said you knew.” Henry answered.

“Sh—“ _Language, dear,_ “Uh, darn it, I forgot.  Maybe Mary... wait, no you’re mother _will_ kill me if I do that… I guess you two will be coming with.” Emma said, grabbing her blue jacket and heading toward the door.  The two kids trailing behind her.

Stopping at the open door Emma turns to the two youngsters, “Just do me one big favor, do exactly as I say and let me do all the talking, okay?”

Both kids nod.

“All right, good.”  And the trio leaves the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Standing outside her car, Emma realized Regina had forgotten to drop off Hope’s car seat, looking around quickly to see no one really paying attention, she flicked her wrist and one appeared in the back of the Camaro.  As she picks up Hope to buckle her into the seat Henry can be seen fidgeting in the front passenger seat.

“So?  Who is he?” Henry finally bursts.

Emma was concentrating on Hope distractedly asked, “He who?”

“Mr. Gold!”

“Oh… him… he’s Rumplestiltskin.” Emma said.

Hearing the answer Henry sinks heavily into his seat.  “Oh boy.”

Emma hums in agreement, making sure one last time that Hope was good in her seat, before getting into the driver’s seat.

“We’ve got to find her.”

“Yeah, kid, that’s _exactly_ what we’re going to do.” Emma said starting the car and driving down the road.  _Thanks, babe for removing the boot._

_Busy, dear-heart._

“So the maid, what’s her story?” Henry asks.

 

* * *

 

A tow truck was lowering a red car down slowly outside of Granny’s diner.  Emma and the children were standing with Ruby, and Emma was asking her about Ashley.

“So, I take it you don’t believe that the boyfriend was involved with her disappearance?”

Ruby scoffed, “That would mean that he was involved with her at all, and he’s not.  He left her as soon as they found out she was pregnant and he hasn’t spoken to her since.”  The car drops to the road hard causing Ruby to rush over and start yelling at the mechanic.  “Hey, hey, Billy, be careful.  You almost shattered my wolf crystal.  It’s my good luck.”

“Sorry, Ruby, but look its fine.”

“Hey!  Ruby what about her family?”

“Oh, she-she’s got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn’t talk to.”

This of course catches Henry’s attention, “Wait… stepmom, stepsisters, and she’s a maid?” Any eyebrow rose.

“Not now, Henry.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it’s wrong.  Everyone thinks she’s not ready to have this kid, but she’s trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself and get her life together.  Can you understand that?” Ruby asked.

“Actually, yeah, I can.”

“Then you should just stay out of it.  She’s been through enough already.” Ruby pleaded.

“I’ve been through it too, Ruby, and I _can_ help her.”

“Then try her ex.”

“Where can I find him?” Emma sighed.

“He lives with his dad.”

 

* * *

 

Emma looked back at her car seeing the kids watching her before knocking on the door.  A young man answered.

“Can I help you?”

“Sean Herman?”

“Yeah?  Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Emma Swan.  I’m… I’m looking for Ashley Boyd.  She’s in trouble and I thought maybe she’d come to see you.” Emma explained.

Emma suddenly turned when a voice sounded behind her.  “My son doesn’t have anything to do with that girl anymore, so whatever trouble she’s in there’s nothing we can do to help you.”

Emma confronted the cursed idiot, “You’re the reason he broke up with her.”

“Absolutely, I’m not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake.” The man argued.  _Babe, was everyone cursed to be an idiot?_

_Still busy, dear… and yes I do feel that way on a daily basis… felt that way even **before** the curse.  Now, please, take care of what you need to on your own until after the meeting_.

“So you just told him to leave her, is that it?”

“Well what are they going to do, raise the kid in the backseat of a car?”

“You know,” Emma’s anger was starting to build again, “some people only have a backseat of a car.”

_Emma, dear-heart, take deep breaths we can’t have a magical incident right now.  I do believe you and I are going to be working on some calming exercises._

“Well, they’re to be pitied.  I’m not letting that happen to my son.”

_Never mind, dear heart, you have my permission to kill him now._

Sean’s intervention saved his father from at least a black eye.  “Dad, maybe we should help her look.”

“It’s a waste, Sean.” He said and walking further into the house.

“Sean, if you want to come, come.  Stop letting other people make the decisions for you.  If Ashley runs away with the baby, she’s gonna be in some serious trouble.”

Sean looked hopeful in a way, “She’s running away with the baby?”

“Yes.”

Sean’s father’s patience had finally run out.  “Sean, inside!  Now!”  Sean walked into the house and he was replaced with his father.  “Believe me if I knew where she was I would tell you.  I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal.”

“Deal?  What are you talking about?”

He snorted, “You don’t know?  Ashley agreed to give up the child.  And she’s being paid very well to do so.”

“She sold the baby?”

“Don’t make it sound so crass,” he looked offended.  “I found someone who’s going to find that child a good and proper home.”

“And who are _you_ to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?”

He scoffed, “Just look at her, she’s a teenager, and she’s never shown any evidence of being responsible.  How could she possibly know how to be a mother?”

“Did you ever think she’s trying to change her life?”

“Everyone says that.  Now look, she’s going to be paid extremely well by someone who is going to see to it that everybody’s happy.”

“Mr. Gold.”

“Well… isn’t that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?”

 

* * *

 

Emma was driving down the road while Henry was fidgety in his seat.  “You can’t make her double-cross Gold.  No one’s every broken a deal with him.”

“Happy to be the first.  If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it.  Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one.” She rants as she skids into the parking spot in front of Granny’s Diner.  The three enter the diner to confront Ruby.

“Why didn’t you tell me she sold the baby?” Emma asked annoyed.

“Because I didn’t think it was important.”

“Really?  Considering that’s why she’s running away?” Emma snarked back.

“Look,” Ruby said, annoyed, “Ashley’s my friend.  I don’t like the idea of people judging her.”

Seeing the wolf figurine she picked it up and showed it to Ruby.  “Where’s… your… car?” Emma demanded.  “You didn’t send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start.”

“I’m only trying to help her.”

“And so am I.  She’s in more trouble than you know, Ruby.  Now, where is she?  Don’t make her deal with Gold without me.”

Glancing at Henry and Hope, “I can’t talk in front of the kids.  They’re the mayor’s kids.”

_Oh, Miss Lucas, you are **so** …_

_Regina, later._

“Hey!  We’re on your side.  It’s not like we’re gonna tell anyone.” Henry said, offended.

Emma huffed before turning to Henry and whispered, “Henry, take your sister and wait outside for me okay?  I need to find Ashley and she’s not gonna tell me anything if you’re here.”

“Okay…” he said, taking Hope’s hand and left the diner.

“She left town.  Said she was gonna try Boston.  Thought she could disappear there.” Ruby said once the kids and exited.

“How long ago did she leave?”

“About a half an hour.” Emma hurried out the door.  Grabbing Hope up, and rushing to the car.  This time she used her magic to help strap Hope into the car seat as she needed to get to Ashley as soon as possible.

“Henry buckle up, we gotta go!”

 

* * *

 

Speeding down the road towards the town Henry asked, “What did she tell you?”

“She said she’s heading to Boston, and let’s hope she doesn’t reach the town line, yeah?”

“We’d better hurry before Gold calls the police, and have her sent to jail.”

“My thoughts exactly, kid.”

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later down the road, Henry pointed ahead, “It’s her car!”

Emma jumped out of the car calling for Ashley.  She saw her in lying in the grass next to the road.

“My baby!  It’s coming!” she yelled.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Emma said help her stand and guiding her to her car.  “Henry, get in back with your sister.  Now!”

Henry quickly unbuckled and slipped into the backseat.  She helped Ashley buckle up before jumping back into the driver’s seat and speeding back towards town.

“Is the baby really coming?” Henry asked.

“Yes it is, kid.  But don’t worry, Ashley, the hospital isn’t that far.” Emma tried soothing the girl.

“No!  I can’t go back there, please!” Ashley sobbed, “He’s going to take my baby.”

“Trust me, I won’t let that happen, but do you know what you’re asking for?  If you keep the baby are you ready for it?”

“Yes!”

“Are you sure?  Because I wasn’t.”

“You… weren’t?”

“Nope.  If you want to give this kid its best chance, it’s gonna be with someone who is ready.  Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it’s yours, this running away can’t happen.  You have to grow up, and you can’t ever leave.  Understand?”

“Yes, I want my baby.”

 

* * *

 

While waiting on news of Ashley and her baby, Henry is sitting in a waiting chair watching Emma, who was sitting on the floor playing with Hope.

“You know, you’re different.” Henry said.

Startled, Emma looks up, “What’s that?”

“You’re the only one who can do it.”

“Break the curse, yeah, I know.  As you keep telling me,” Emma said turning her attention back to Hope.

“No, I mean you can leave Storybrooke.”

Emma glanced up at him.  “Yes.”

“So you can go whenever you want, right?”

Emma looks straight at Henry, “Yes, I could, but I have no plans to do so.”

Before Henry could say anything a doctor approached, “Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine.”

“What lovely news.” Mr. Gold said, Emma and Henry turn.  “Excellent work, Ms. Swan.  Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.”

He turned and made his way to the vending machines.  Emma stood, and told Henry to keep an eye on Hope and quickly followed him.  He was having an issue with the machine and had started hitting it to make it work.

“Well, well.  Must be my lucky day.  Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?”

_Seen Terminator too many times there, Gold?_

“A baby?  That’s your merchandise?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“At the time you didn’t need to know.”

“Seriously, or you thought I wouldn’t take the job?”

“On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself.  After seeing Ashley’s hard life, it would make sense… to you.  I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, it would be you.”

“You’re not getting the kid.”

“The girl and I have an agreement, and my agreements are _always_ honored.  If not, I’m going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity.  You didn’t enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Charming, but all I have to do is press charges.  She did, after all, break into my shop and assault me.”

“To steal the contract.”

Gold shrugs, “Who knows what she was after.”

Emma folded her arms, “You know… no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child.  I’m willing to roll the dice that contract doesn’t stand up.”  Emma gives Gold a hard look.  “Are you?  And not to mention what might come out about _you_ in the process.  Somehow there seems to be more to you than a simple pawnbroker.  You _really_ want to start that fight?”

“Hmm, you’re not afraid of me, and that’s either cocky or presumptuous.  I do love that in a woman.  But either way, I’d rather have you on my side.”

“So she can keep the baby?” Emma asked.

“No, at least not yet as there is still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd.”

Emma shrugged.  “Tear it up,” she said bluntly.

“That just won’t do.  You see, contracts, deals, they’re the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now.  If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?”

“What do you want?”

“I… don’t know yet.  You’ll… owe me a favor.”

Not even thinking, “Deal.”  She turns back to gather the children and to tell Ashley the news, before rushing the kids back home before Regina returned.

 

* * *

 

**Thirty minutes prior in the Mayor’s office**

Regina sighs and leans back away from the desk, “Thanks, for meeting me so late on a Saturday, Belle.”

“It’s no problem, and we finished just in time.  Lily has a movie night planned.   Apparently she wants to do a Disney movie marathon and pick my brain on how much is really true.”

Regina snorted, “They only focus on one aspect and it’s always on the hero or heroine’s side, never really on the villain.  If they _were_ ever to do one, I bet you that they would choose someone, anyone, other than me cause Snow White is too precious and in all honesty the story has been done so much it’s over saturated.  It’d be my luck that it’ll be Maleficent and if it is… oh I’ll…”

“Trust me, Regina, I get it.”

Regina stood and began gathering what she needed, “So, I’ll see you next Friday for our next meeting?”

“Sounds good, Regina.” Belle smiled and waved.  Regina flicked her wrist sending Belle home.  And headed out the door to head home.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later she walks into the mansion, calling out that she was home.  She walked back towards the kitchen when she smells something good.  She finds Emma cooking dinner and walks up to Emma and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Welcome home, babe.” Emma greeted her, and turned her head to kiss her wife.

“Hmm, thanks for making dinner.”

“My pleasure, babe.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that we’re gonna have to find a way to keep you calm.”

“I know,” Emma sighed.  “But we’ll start after dinner.  Oh, babe, I need to make a phone call, you think you can handle the cooking?”

“Sure.  Go call Graham.” Regina said smirking, Emma huffs and steps to the side to make the call.

 

* * *

 

***Flashback***

Emma had been feeling the pain all day and had made the trip to the town line.  The cabin had also reappeared.  Almost as soon as she pulled up in front, Regina had also appeared.  Emma rushed forward but didn’t try crossing the line.

Regina slowly walked across the line and Emma scooped her up and headed straight for the cabin.

“Oh god, I’d forgotten how bad this was.” Regina cried.

“I know babe.  But I’ve got you, I’m here.” Emma said entering the cabin and setting her on the bed.  “Someone looking after Henry?”

“Yeah… oh… Belle’s… shit… is looking… oh god GET HER OUT!  GET HER OUT RIGHT NOW!  YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Regina began screaming at her.  Emma grinned and shook her head not taking anything she said to heart now.

It took a while with a lot of yelling, screaming, and threatening of a few fireballs, when the sounds of a babies cry filled the air.

“She’s here, baby, she’s here.” Emma said, wrapping her daughter up in a blanket and handing her to Regina.  Emma helped with the afterbirth before magically getting rid of it and using a bit of her healing magic for Regina so she wouldn’t be in as much pain.

Regina was cooing at their daughter while Emma did her thing.  “She’s still perfect, my love.”

Emma sat next to the new mother and baby and grinned.  “Of course she is, she’s _ours_.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry does something foolish in a bid to prove something. And Archie stands up to Regina, or at least he believes he is. Is someone else beginning to interfere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 5

It was after six o’clock and the sun had already set.  Emma was standing in front of Graham holding up the “uniform” that he’d given her.

“A tie?  I mean, I’m not against it but you know you don’t have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority.” Emma said tossing the shirt down on the desk that separated the two.

Graham smirks at her, “So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?”

Emma smirks back, “Oh I _know_ I can get what I want with this.  _And_ I’m getting you to do what I want right now.  Not wearing the shirt and tie.”

Graham looks down at his hands, holding the deputies shield, before looking at her, “Well at least wear the badge.  Go on.  Take it.”  He hands her the badge.  “If you really want to be a part of this community, you have to make it official.”

Emma looked at it knowing once she put it on her belt something bigger than the clock starting would happen.  _I’m so not looking forward to this.  I just hope Henry doesn’t try going down that damn mine again._   Emma thought, she felt Regina’s agreement.  
  
_If he_ **_does_** _he’s grounded, dear heart.  That I promise._ Regina replied.

Emma clips the badge to her belt, and a loud tremor shakes the office briefly.  Car alarms are heard going off outside and all of the telephones begin to ring.

 

* * *

 

Regina skid to a stop, away from the gathering crowd milling around the collapsed mine.  She turned to the two in the backseat.  “Henry, stay here with Hope.  I don’t want either of you two to get near it.  It isn’t safe.”

“But Mom, what if…” Henry started before Regina stopped him.

“Stay in the car, young man, this is your only warning.  Your mother and I will handle it.” She said, stepping out of the car and making her way to the front of the crowd.  Out of the corner of her eye she sees the police cruiser arrive.

“Everyone step back please!  This area is unsafe.” Regina calls out.

The people milling around were so fascinated with the destruction that she was mostly ignored.  In fact, they just kept chatting to each other in wonder and confusion.

“Is that a crater?” she heard Ruby ask.

“No.  There were tunnels, uh, old mines, and looks like something collapsed.” Marco answered.

Regina tried again, just as Graham and Emma approach her.  “Be careful, and step back.”  She turns toward Graham and Emma.  “Sheriff, set up a police perimeter.  Marco, why don’t you help with the fire department?  Miss Swan…” She glances down at the deputy badge.  “Why don’t you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?  After all, can’t have our new Deputy slacking off.”

Emma’s lips lifted slightly.  “Of course Madam Mayor.”  And she walks back to the cruiser to grab the tape to keep people back.

Before Graham could walk away to help, Regina stops him, “And you, the next time you want to make changes to your department make sure they have been approved by _my_ office.  Understood?”

“It was in my budget.” Graham answered.

“Oh, I’m sure _it was_.” She sneered before turning back to the restless crowd.  “People of Storybrooke, don’t be alarmed.  We’ve always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels; but please rest assured we are going to make this area safe, and maybe be able to rehabilitate it to city use.”

As she’s trying to calm the crowd, Dr. Hopper arrives to see what the problem was at the same time Henry, with Hope, approaches to get a closer look.

“But what if there’s something down there?” Henry piped up.

Regina immediately snaps up Hope to hold her from getting closer, and puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder to prevent him from getting by.  “Henry, I told you to stay in the car.”

“But what’s down there?” Henry asked, his eyes never leaving the mine’s entrance.  His curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Nothing.  Now step back.” Regina told him, before raising her voice for the crowd.  “In fact, everyone please, please step back.”  The crowd begins to back away.  “Thank you.”

Regina sees something on the ground that catches her attention.  She gently puts Hope down but keeps a grip on her hand as she crouches down to pick up the piece of glass.  Henry, whose attention had finally returned to her, noticed.

Emma was walking past with the tape to cordon off the area when Henry stops her.  “What was that?” Emma glances at Regina who pockets the piece of glass.

“Henry, enough.  Now is not the time.  This is a safety issue and I need you to wait in the car.”  She turned to Emma and Graham.  “Sheriff, Deputy, cordon off the area, please.”

Regina escorts Henry back to the car, but she keeps Hope with her as she makes her way to the firemen and construction crew that had just arrived to talk about their options.

Almost as soon as she walks away, Henry gets back out of the car and motions to Emma and Archie to join him at the Sheriff’s cruiser.

“Hey, Archie.  Over here,” he called out.  Archie surprised that Henry was calling for him approaches.  Emma follows soon after.  “This requires all of Operation Cobra… both of you.”

“I didn’t realize I was in Operation Cobra.” Archie said.

“Of course you are, you know everything.  We can’t let her do this.  What if there’s something down there?” Henry explained; his excitement of a future adventure was clearly making itself known.

“Henry, I know you think there’s something there, but it’s _not_ safe to go in there.” Emma explained.

“That _just_ happens to collapse after you get here?  Things _are_ changing.  You’re actually weakening the Curse.”

Exasperated Emma shakes her head.  “Kid, even if _maybe_ there’s something there, it’s not worth risking our lives to get it.”

Not thinking of the risks, because hey what ten year old does.  “Yes it is.  What did you do different today, ‘cause something made this happen!  Which means what’s down there needs to be found!”

Emma touches her badge.  _The kid’s gonna go for it_.

Regina mentally growls at this and finds the group.  “Henry!  I told you to wait in the car.  And you Deputy, you need to do your job and get these people to leave, now!”

_Love you too, babe_. Emma thinks before walking towards the mine entrance to begin tapping off the entrance.

_I’m sorry, dear heart.  I’m not angry with you.  Will you be home in time to help me tuck in Hope?_

_Yeah, I’ll be there._   Emma replied.

Before Regina could follow Henry back to the car again, Archie stopped her progress.  “Madam Mayor, I was wondering if I could speak with you.”

“Yes, Dr. Hopper, what do you need?  I really need to get my children home and to bed.” Regina said.

“We-well, I know you stopped Henry’s treatment bu-but I think that that wasn’t the best idea.  I-I mean, he’s obviously still having issues with his belief in fairy tale characters.  I know that he thinks of you as the Evil Queen, and still believes this or else why would he think you’re trying to cover this whole thing up as a safety hazard.  He-he thinks you’re hiding something in there and is more than likely trying to find it.  I really believe it would be best if he resumed treatment.” Archie stammered through.

“He has an over active imagination, but I am handling it.” Regina gritted out.

“But it’s begun to run rampant.  I-I really th-think that by treating him but not ripping the world he’s constructed away—“ Archie tried to explain.

“I think you’ve forgotten something, Dr. Hopper.” Regina’s own anger flaring to lava grade, but she reigned it in before using a fireball on the unsuspecting man.  “Henry is _my_ son.  I will raise him how I see fit.  You are an employee and you’ve been released from treating him.”  Her anger flared out of control when she continued, “This is _my_ town.  If you continue with this, you will lose your house, your office and I can assure you that at the end all that you will have over your head will be your damn umbrella.”

Archie was left flabbergasted as Regina picked up her daughter and walked towards her car to take her children home.

_Ouch, that was a bit harsh._

_It may have been, but he has no right to tell me how to raise our son._

* * *

 

Henry was walking down Main Street, heading to Archie’s office.  He _knew_ something was down the mine, and he was determined to be the one who was going to find it.

He walked into Archie’s office to find Marco and Archie talking.

“Hey, Henry, have a good session,” Marco said, and nodded to Archie before leaving.

“Henry…” Archie began before Henry interrupted.

“Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?”

Archie sighed.  “You think Marco is Geppetto?”

Henry shrugged.  “Sure, he’s Jiminy Cricket’s best friend, and Marco’s yours.”

“Henry, Henry look, we-we really need to talk about this, okay?”

“I know you’re not convinced but I know where I can get proof.” Henry said opening his backpack.

Archie sees the bags contents, “Henry, why do you have… No, no Henry you do not want to go down there.”

“But Emma’s here and stuff’s happening because of that.  I know there’s something down there and I have to see it.”

Archie worried for Henry’s safety did something that even his own conscience screamed out against.  “Henry, stop!  There is no proof.  All of this is a delusion.  Do you know what a delusion is?”

“Henry nodded, “I-I think so.”

“It’s something that’s not real.  And… and not healthy.  When your mother decided to stop your visits I thought you’d outgrown this, but Henry you’re planning to do something dangerous.  It makes me think this has turned into a psychosis.  Do you know what a psychosis is?  It’s-it’s when you can no longer tell what’s real and if that continues… I-I’ll have no choice but to lock you away.  Henry this has to stop for your own good!”

Henry sat there for a second at first confused, then scared, and then angry.  He stood up and ran out of Archie’s office.

 

* * *

 

After a long day, Emma was sitting at the counter relaxing and listening to Mary Margaret talk about her day as they made s’mores.  _Am I a horrible person, if I really don’t want to listen to a woman, who is supposed to be my mother, talk about her problems with a man, also my father, who is married to another woman?_ Emma thought.

_Not one bit, but you’re the one who wanted to ‘help them’, remember?_

_Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me…_

“I am the worst person in the world,” Mary Margaret fretted, bringing Emma to the current verbal conversation.

“Really?  In the whole world?” Emma asked dryly.

“If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she’s so _nice._ ”

“And… what exactly would be easier?” Emma asked.

Realizing what she was talking about Mary Margaret looked up sharply.  “Nothing.”

“Nothing’s a good idea.  Be smart and don’t get involved with a married guy.  It’s so not worth the heartache.” A knock at the door stopped the conversation from going further.  “I’ll get it.” Emma said, standing and heading toward the door.  Opening it she finds a sobbing Henry.  “Kid, what happened?!”

She pulled him into the apartment.  _Babe, did you know he was going to see Archie?_ Emma asked after Henry explained what happened.

_No, why… damnit!  Why did he go there?!  Nevermind.  Are you bringing him to my office?_

_Yep, on my way now and I’m gonna have a long talk with Archie after I drop him off._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

 

* * *

 

Emma raises her hand to pound angrily on Archie’s office door.  “Archie!  Archie!”  She tries the knob to find it unlocked and opened the door.  Barging in she begins yelling at him.  “What did you do?  You told me not to take away the fantasy.  That it would devastate him and what did you do?  You did _just that_!  Why?  What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?”

“I don’t need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?  But…” Before he could finish Emma’s phone began to ring.  She answered it.

“Hello, Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?” Emma asked her eyes still on Archie’s face.  The man pales some at hearing who was calling.

“You with him?” Regina asks.

“I’m with Dr. Hopper, if that’s what you mean?”

“No.  Henry, is he with you?”

“That kid’s got to stop running off.  I haven’t seen him since I dropped him off with you an hour ago.”

“Do you know where he is?” Regina asked.

As if Archie could hear the question he answered, “I do.”

“I’m gonna have to call you back,” Emma said, hanging up the phone.  “Don’t tell me… the mine.”

Archie nods.

“You’re coming with me to find him… Now!” Emma demands as he runs out the door.  Archie follows closely behind with Pongo.  As they’re racing to get to him, Henry’s standing right outside of the entrance just taking it in.  A grin forms on his face and he makes his way into the mine.

 

* * *

 

The two reach the mine but don’t see Henry.  The two begin to call out, when Pongo runs to the entrance of the mine and starts sniffing at a lost candy bar.

“What you got there, Pongo?”

“It doesn’t look like he’s here.” Emma said.

Archie holds up the candy bar.  “He is… he had these with him.”

Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and both adults look at one another before both turn towards the mine.  Archie heads straight in while Pongo runs off.  Emma tires to follow but slips and falls before she can.  The entrance closes behind the doctor, trapping Archie and Henry inside and Emma outside.

“Shit!” Emma cries out.  “Archie!  Henry!  Can you hear me?!”

Not hearing a response she pulls out her cell and calls Regina.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Regina stood side by side outside the mine both frustrated as workers tried pulling away the rubble to open the mine.  After the last quake, Marco, Ruby, and Graham had joined the two women before they could use their magic to open the mine.

“Archie is smart.  He’ll keep the boy safe until we get to that.” Marco says, just as the ground shakes again.  “Watch out!”

Regina and Emma rush forward, Regina began calling to the workers.  “Stop!  Stop!  You’re making it worse!”

“We’re only trying to get the entrance open, Madam Mayor,” Graham said.

“Does it look like that’s working, _Sheriff_?” Regina snarled.

“Hey, hey,” Emma soothed, “remember we need to remain calm.”

Regina easily turned to Emma, the worry easy to read on her face.  The others shared a look between them at see this.  It was _really_ out of the norm for them.  It also felt like they were intruding.

“Why would he do this?” Regina whispered.

Emma reached out to Regina and laid a hand on her arm.  “The kid’s feeling left out, I think.  He feels like he has something to prove.”

“But he has nothing _to_ prove!” Regina argued.

“We…” Emma gestured between the both of them, “know that and I know we’ve told him the same, but that still doesn’t stop the feeling.  I know.”

Regina, forgetting where she was leans her forehead against Emma’s upper chest causing quite a few eyes to widen.  “Bring him home, please.” Regina begged.

“I’ll do everything I can, you know that.” Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina.  “It’s good that we only have to worry about Archie and Henry.” Emma added quietly, “Hope is with Belle and Lily, right?”

Regina nodded, not ready to pull away from the safety of Emma’s arms.

Raising her voice, Emma asks, “Alright what can we do to get the mine open?”

Ruby spoke up, “We need to find a way to punch through the ground.  Something big.”

“Like what?” Graham asked.

“Explosives,” Marco stated.

Regina immediately pulls away from Emma.  “No!  There has to be another way.  The way the ground is shaking it could cause another collapse, but _inside_ the mine.  It could hurt Henry!”

“But… Madam Mayor… what other choice do we have?” Marco asked.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, both Regina and Emma have been outvoted on the use of explosives, everyone moves away from the entrance as the line has been laid and the demolition expert is ready.

“Okay, we’re all clear,” Graham calls out.  The button is pressed and the resulting boom causes the earth to shake once again.  Before the smoke even clears Emma is running down to the mine to check to see if maybe, just maybe it had worked this time.  And her shoulder slumped in defeat when she saw that it hadn’t worked.

“Did it work?” Regina asked she saw Emma approaching, but seeing the slump of her shoulders she knew the answer.

“It didn’t open.” Emma answered anyway.

“Then what did it do?” Graham asked.

At this point Regina rounded on Marco and the poor worker.  “What was that?!  What the hell was that?!  You assured me that this would work!”

Emma places a hand on Regina’s shoulder and everyone saw the tension almost leave Regina completely.  Regina turned to look at Emma, tears threatening to fall and quietly spoke.  “They could have killed our son.”

“I know, Regina.  But this isn’t helping.” Emma soothed.

“If only we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them.” Marco said pensively.  Pongo’s barking had become fever pitch, which caught Emma’s attention and she ran towards the fire truck to let him out.

“Maybe, maybe make something to bring them back up,” Marco continued unaware of Emma’s movements.  However, Regina watched Emma recognition lighting her eyes.

“A driller,” Graham added.

“Emma?” Regina calls, causing everyone’s attention to shift to her and Pongo.

“He’s found something!” Emma called back, as she followed Pongo to a covered area.  “This must be where they are.  What is it?”

Before she could try moving the covering, Graham and Marco remove it and find a hole blocked by grate bars.

Ruby stepped away from her hiding spot and asked.  “What is that?”

“It’s an air shaft.” Graham said.

Everyone sprung into action.  Emma called to Ruby to back the tow truck as close to the grate as possible.  Ruby lowered the hook so that the workers could put it through the grate bars; and Emma gestured for Ruby to start raising it when the workers gave her the go ahead.  Once removed, Emma, Regina, and Graham look down the shaft.

“What’s next?” Graham asked.

Marco joined the group looking down the shaft, “We need to lower someone straight down, or the line would collapse with the sides of the shaft.”

“I’ve got the harness.” Graham offers.

“Lower me down,” Regina says before thinking.

“No.  I’ll go.” Emma argues.  Regina looks at her their thoughts warring against one another before Regina nods her agreement.

“Bring him back to me.” Regina demanded.  _To us_. Emma nodded.

 

* * *

 

As Emma was being lowered down the air shaft she began to hear voices talking.

“Hey, can I ask you something Henry?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you think it’s so important that your fairy tale theory be true?”

“I don’t know.” She could imagine Henry shrugging.

“Give it a shot.”

“Cause, this can’t be all there is.”

“I understand.”

“I thought if I’d found proof… But I didn’t find anything.”

“That’s not true.  I was lost when you found me, right?”

“You mean, you remember?” Emma heard the hopefulness in Henry’s voice.

“No, I don’t remember.  But I do remember to be the person I wanna be.”

Some more rocks fell as Emma descended further down the shaft.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a rescue.” Archie answered as he saw the first flash of light off Emma’s harness.

Emma calls down to them, “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re both okay.”

“Hang on, guys.” Emma said, then to the walkie-talkie.  “Okay, stop here.”

Emma plants her feet on the roof of the lift and begins pulling the top off to grab hold of Henry, who is being held up by Archie.

“Alright, kid, I’ve got ya.  Okay.”  Emma looks down at Archie.  “I’ve got him.  Climb on up.”

Archie shakes his head and doesn’t try to reach up.  “You get him to safe…” The shaft begins to shake.

“Archie!” Emma cries.

“It’s gonna fall!  Just go!”

Emma subtly as she can magically lifts Archie and gets his umbrella hooked into the carbine on Emma’s pants, just as the lift plummets down into the depths of the mine with a resounding BAM.

Emma laughs in relief that that worked out again and Henry gives Archie a thumbs up.

“You, kid, are in so much trouble when we get back up.” Emma whispered in Henry’s ear.  She feels the kid slump against her, realizing that if Emma’s telling me he’s in trouble… he was in deep.

 

* * *

 

When the three are finally brought back to the surface, Emma hands Henry off to Graham who is then immediately scooped up by Regina and pulled away from the air shaft.  Emma tries to follow but Graham detains her.  Emma glares at him and tries to push him off.  While this was happening Marco pulls Archie into a hug.  Finally managing to get free of Graham, Emma heads to her family.

“You okay, Henry?” Emma asks, Henry nods but keeps his head down as he knows he’s still in trouble.

“Deputy Swan!” Graham calls out.  “You can help me clear the crowd away.”

Both women turned to look at the Sheriff, one with a scowl on her face the other bemused.  _What is his god damn deal?_

_“I have no idea, dear heart._

Emma sighed making her way back to Graham.  _This is gonna get old if this continues._

Archie stopped Regina before she could walk to her car, but she did tell Henry to stay put while she talked with him.  “Yes, Dr. Hopper?”

“I-I have something I want to say.” Archie said as confidently as he could.  “I am gonna continue to treat Henry and I’m gonna do it my way.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Hopper, but in what way did my pulling Henry out of your treatment give you the authority to demand I put him back into treatment?”

“Because Henry believes so _strongly_ about the Fairy Tales that he risked his life today.  And because of that _I_ believe it was a bad move to remove him from my care.  And to that end you _will_ allow me to treat Henry, and allow me to do my work, in peace.”

“And why is that?” Regina asked, hiding her amusement at the cricket.

“Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle.  And do you know how a court determines who’s a fit parent?  They consult an expert, particularly one who has treated the child.  So, I suggest that you think about that and you’ll allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tells me to.” Archie demanded, before walking away leaving a flabbergasted Regina behind.

_Looks like we’ve got no choice, babe.  Unless you want to deal with the cricket’s wrath._ Emma cackled.

_You want to sleep at Snow’s tonight?_ Regina growled in return.  Emma immediately went silent.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Henry were sitting waiting for Regina to finish up talking to the work crew, watching Archie and Marco talking.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Marco was Archie’s father.” Emma said.

“No, just old friends.”

Emma looked at Henry.  “You know you really scared your mom and me today.  Do you realize now that you could’ve been seriously hurt down there or…” Emma swallowed hard unable to finish the sentence.

Henry looks down at his shoes.  “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“Promise me, you won’t do anything like that again.”

“I promise.”

“Gentlemen.” Emma greeted as Archie and Marco walked by them.  “Come on, kid, your mom wants to take you home.”

The sound of crickets begins causing Henry to pause.  “Hey!  Listen!”

“Crickets.” Archie says taking a second to listen.

“They’re back!” Henry turns to Emma the biggest grin on his face.  “It’s changing!”

 

* * *

 

After leaving Henry in the car, and getting a promise not to leave, Emma and Regina make their way to the air shaft.  Regina pulls out the piece of glass she’d picked up earlier and shares a look with Emma who was standing across from her.  She allows the piece to fall out of her hand and fall down the air shaft.  Where it keeps falling until it lands next to _the_ glass coffin

 

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Emma raises her hand, but pauses for a moment.  She takes a deep breath and follows through.  A few minutes pass before the door opens.

“Hey Lil…” The door is promptly slammed in her face.  Talking loudly to the door.  “Yeah, I deserved that.”

Emma hears a shuffling sound through the door.  “Lily!  Please, listen to me…”

“Go Away!  Emma!” Lily yells.

“You know what… fuck it… I know where your mother is!  Your _real_ mother.”

The shuffling sound immediately stops.  The door slowly reopens.  “Where is she?”

Emma sighs and leans against the door jam.  “That’s complicated…”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Charming's get back together or will someone stop it? Graham's got plans for the night... what could they be?

Chapter 6

Later that night, Regina and Emma were lying in bed after the whole mine incident.  Henry was most definitely grounded and had lost even his precious story book for the week.

Regina spoke up, “Wasn’t it strange how Archie confronted me about Henry.  Especially since it was me who originally caused him to do what he did?”

“Hmm, and how Graham held me back as I came out of the air shaft.  He shouldn’t have done that either, right?” Emma asked.

“No, no he shouldn’t have.  I told him to do that last time, too.” Regina answered.

“We’ll just have to keep a closer eye on things then.  Do you think…?” Emma trailed off.

“It’s… possible,” Regina answered picking up on Emma’s thought.  “But yes, we’ll definitely have to see if anything else happens.”

Regina snuggled deeper into Emma’s arms.  “And don’t forget David’s ‘welcome home’ party next week.”

“How could I forget, Mary Margaret has already started fretting over whether or not if she’ll go.” Emma snorted.

“Which we both know she won’t, but we can discuss that tomorrow.  We’ve got a week of peace and quiet, I believe.  And I want to enjoy it to the fullest.  Tonight; however, I just want to snuggle with you and sleep.” Regina grumbled.  Emma grinned.

“Good night, babe,” Emma said kissing Regina’s forehead.

“Good night, my darling.” Regina returned sleepily.

 

* * *

 

It was two hours before the party and Regina had just gotten home to get ready.  Hope was sitting on the bed watching her.  “Are you sure you don’t want to come, honeybear?”

Hope’s face scrunched up and shook her head, “No, Mama and Henry told me what it would be like.  Too boring.  I’d rather play.”

Regina smirked.  _I’d rather be playing too._

_Oh, you know it, babe._

_Should you be getting ready at Snow’s?_

Emma snorted.  _It doesn’t take me as long to get ready as it does you.  I’m sitting here listening to Mary Margaret going on and on about why she can’t come._

_Have fun with that, dear._

“Well, don’t worry Hope; Belle should be here soon to look after you.  I know how much you like her.” Regina told her daughter, she saw Hope’s eyes light up.

“Yeah!  She’s fun and reads to me in a funny voice!” Hope’s voice rose an octave.

Regina winced, “Inside voice, baby.”

“Sorry,” Hope apologized in a loud whisper.

 

* * *

 

The guest of honor had finally arrived to the party and Emma and Henry were sitting on the hall bench talking.

“You know why he doesn’t remember, don’t you?” The curse isn’t working on him yet, right?” Henry asked.

“David has amnesia, which is helping yes,” Emma answered.

“So… that is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories.”

“Yup, because everyone here has their fake memories that prevent them from truly remembering who they really are.”

“Right and now is our chance to help him.  We just have to get him to remember that he’s…”

“Prince Charming, yes Henry, we know,” Emma sighed.

“C’mon ma, we _have_ to help him jog his memory by getting him and Ms. Blanchard together.”

Emma smirked.  “Didn’t we try that already?”

Henry singsong, “And it woke him up.”

Before Emma could reply, David had approached them.  “Hey.  You’re the ones who saved me, right?”

Emma and Henry stood up, “Uh, yeah, I guess.  I mean we helped in the search but… uh, yeah.”

_Eloquent as ever, dear._

Emma ignored her wife as David continued, “And, uh, you’re also the only ones I know here.”

Emma grinned, “You’re free to hide with us.”

David returned the grin.  “Fantastic.” A server approached with some food and he took a toothpick and stabbed one of the tidbits, twirled it and took a bite.  “Thanks,” he said to the server who nodded and walked away.

Henry, seeing how David worked the toothpick, asked, “So, you ever use a sword?”

This causes David to laugh in amusement.  “I’m sorry?” He turned his attention to Emma.  “Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right?  Do you know if she’s coming tonight?”

Emma shook her head.  “No, she couldn’t make it.”

The disappointment showed clearly on David’s face.  “Oh.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Regina was chatting with Kathryn.  “Why are you in here?  You should be out there.”  She takes Kathryn’s hand to stop her.  “There’s plenty of food.”  Seeing the look on the woman’s face she asked, “Are you okay, dear?”

“Honestly, Regina, I don’t think so.  I lost David once and now that I have him back… it’s like I still _don’t_ have him back.  You have no idea how that feels.”

Regina’s face softened and she quietly said, “Actually, I do.  I’ve lost two someone’s.”

Kathryn looked surprised.  “Really?!”

“Yes, but my first love… I’ll never be able to bring him back.  And the second…” this brought a soft smile to her face.  “We’re trying to make it work.”

Kathryn’s features were a mixture of sadness for her loss and wonder for her.  She leaned towards Regina, “May I ask who it is or… Oh god, is it Emma!”

This brought Regina back to the present.  “What?”

“Oh, is it not?  I just thought with Henry spending so much time with her and what some of the people were saying about what happened at the mine collapse…” Kathryn tried to back track.  “And then there’s the question on whose Hope’s father is as I remember hearing you were pregnant and if that’s the case then it can’t be Emma.”

Regina put a gentle hand on Kathryn’s arm causing her to stop talking.  “It’s okay, dear.  We were actually going to announce the fact we were together, my significant other, but with all that have been happening recently… it has been put on hold.  But as soon as everything settles we’re going to make a _big_ announcement.  However, we’re not here to celebrate me and mine.  We’re here to celebrate you and yours.”

Kathryn relaxed and smiled.  “You’re right.  Thank you, Regina.  Thank you for being such a good friend.  It’s been so lonely.  I’m not used to having one.”

“Neither am I.”

Kathryn begins to walk away, but stops and turns, “Well, like it or not, you have one now.”

Regina watches her walk away a small smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

After the party had finished and Regina had taken Henry home, Emma stood watching her mother scrubbing the dishes with a brillo pad.  A smile on her face.  _Now there’s a sight I wish I could have seen the first time_ she heard Regina say.

Emma shook her head.  _Go on ahead to bed without me, it’s gonna be a long night._   A wave of disappointment hit before Regina agreed.

Emma finally spoke up, “You might want to ease up or that Brillo Pad’s gonna press charges.”

Mary Margaret paused before she started scrubbing the next dish.  “We-we just… he just…”

“Yeah, I get it.  And you did the right thing.”

“He made a… pretty compelling case.”

“He may have.  But he’s still married.  I know.  I was at the party.”

Mary Margaret sighed and looked up at her, pausing in her scrubbing, “What do I do?”

“Right now, you need to stop cleaning and have a drink.” Emma gathers a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and sets them down on the table.  She pours into both glasses as Mary Margaret removes her gloves and joins her.  “Here’s the thing.  I’ve not had much success with relationships in my life; but generally speaking, if you think if something you want to do is wrong, it is.  So, you stay strong, and he has to figure out his life.”

 

* * *

 

Regina spotted Mary Margaret speaking with Dr. Whale as she passed by Granny’s diner.  She watched them from a moment before making her way up the stairs.  Dr. Whale was leaving at the same moment and held open the door.  She ignored the man and walked right up to her.

“Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?” she asks and immediately sits.

“Of course,” she replies surprised that the Mayor would like to speak to her.  As far as she knew Henry hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary.

“I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn.  More specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David.” She paused to watch Mary Margaret’s expression of apprehension.  Regina took a deep breath, “I’ve seen the way you two have been looking at each other.  And as I am Kathryn’s friend I’m trying to look out for her best interests.  But I must caution you on your course of action.  He’s a married man, and if you two continue down this road you could end up hurting her in the worst way.”

“But I haven’t done anything,” Mary Margaret said, shaking her head.

“Really?  So he just up and left his wife on a whim?”

Mary Margaret’s surprise was obvious.  “He did what?”

“You don’t know.” Regina stated as the other woman shook her head.  “Then listen carefully, dear.  He doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing, not fully.  So before you do something that can’t be undone, think carefully on the consequences of your actions.”

 

* * *

 

Emma’s looking through some files at her desk when Graham approaches with a box of donuts.  Her first thought was of Regina.  _Um, babe?_

_It’s not me._ Regina immediately answered.  When she felt how Emma felt.  _If it makes you feel better I’ll talk to Belle and see if she can look after the kids and I’ll join you on **patrol**._

Emma’s relief flowed between them.  _That sounds good._

_Remember, my love, we’re here for each other._

_I know, but sometimes…_

_It gets the best of both of us, I know, dear heart._

Holding out the box of donuts Graham looked sorry, “Sometimes the clichés are true.”

_Oh, god…_

_Seriously, not me, dear._

“Okay… What do you want?”

“Remember when I said no night shifts?” Graham winced.  “I need you to work tonight.  Just this once.”

Cautiously Emma asks, knowing the answer.  “Why?”

“I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor is sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs.” Graham told her again.

_That is the worse excuse I’ve ever heard.  He **actually** told you this the first time?!  And you fell for it?! _Regina cackled.

_How was I to know?  Anyway, **you** just said it’s not you!_ Emma defended.

_And it’s not.  And I see Belle right now.  Have fun, dear._

Coming back to the conversation with Graham she glances into the box and pulls out the bear claw.  “You’re lucky you brought a bear claw.”

She took a bit just as Mary Margaret rushes into the station.  “Emma!  Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Graham awkwardly, and setting down the box, tells them, “I’ll just go patrol my office.” And immediately walks away and closes the door.

“Thanks!” Emma calls to his retreating form.

When the door completely shuts Mary Margaret starts off like a bullet and begins pacing.  “He left his wife.  David!  He left her!  He left Kathryn!”

Emma trying to keep up, “Slow down, please.”

She kept right along as if she hadn’t heard Emma, “He did it for me.  He wants to be with **me** and me with him.  He wants to meet tonight.”

“Um…”

“I mean, I’m trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps _coming_.  I mean, how do I stop it?  You know, how do I let him down?  What would you do?” Mary Margaret kept belting out.

_Good god, will she never shut up._ Regina moaned.  _That damn prattle…_

_Hush._

_Don’t you hush me, Emma Swan._

Ignoring her wife, Emma told Mary Margaret, “I’d go.”  This caused Mary Margaret to stop in her tracks and stare at her in disbelief.

“What?” she asked.

“Well, he did leave his wife.  It’s one thing to say that he wants you, but it’s another to actually make a choice, and now he has.  That’s all you can ask for.” Emma told her.  _Belle’s agreed to look after the kids._

_Oh, thank god,_ Emma told her.

_Uh huh._ Regina’s reply was smug.  _You just want to get me alone in the cruiser and have your way with me._

Emma’s mind drifted off for a bit before being brought back by Mary Margaret.  _Not the right time for that._   A responding laugh was all she got.

“Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don’t think Regina will be very happy.” Mary Margaret smiled.

“All the more reason to do it.” Emma said, taking another bite of the bear claw.

Mary Margaret wondered aloud, “Good lord.  Is this really happening?”

“I don’t know you tell me?”

 

* * *

 

After dropping Henry and Hope with Belle, Regina and Emma were riding down Main Street when they saw David on the sidewalk.  He looked completely lost.  Emma pulled over to allow Regina out.  Since he was facing away he didn’t see or hear her approach.

“Mr. Nolan?”

“Oh!” He jumped, startled and turned towards her.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you.  I was just heading home from work and I saw you.  Are you lost?”

“Yeah,” he answered.  “Yeah, kind of.  I’m looking for the toll bridge.”

“Where you were found.”

“Yeah.”

_Wow, totally smooth, dad._

“Trying to job your memory?” Regina asked, holding back a smile.  _Now we know where you get it from, dear heart._

“No, I’m meeting someone.”

“I see.  So you’ve made your choice.”

“Yes.  I can’t change what I feel.”

“No, I suppose not.” Regina said, before giving him the correct directions towards the toll bridge before leaving him and getting back into the cruiser.  Driving off neither of the women saw someone else approach Charming before he went too far.  They chatted for a few moments before David started off towards Mr. Gold’s pawnshop.

 

* * *

 

Driving down Mifflin Street both women was discussing the Snow/Charming issue.

“I hope the two of them will be able to work it out this time without all that damn heartache.” Emma said.

“Well, you know those two… Wait!” Regina stops seeing her bedroom light on and a figure climbing out of it.  Emma sees it too and slams on the breaks.  Emma immediately gets out with her baton ready, Regina following close behind.  Emma hits the figure hard in the stomach knocking them to the ground.  The person turned to reveal Graham.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Emma demanded.  Regina kept back in the shadows.  Both were absolutely shocked at this turn of events.

“Plans changed.  Regina needed me to—“ Graham was stopped when Regina stepped in.

“I needed **what** , _Sheriff_?” Regina snapped.  The look on Graham’s face was one of disbelief.  He looked at Regina then swiveled to look at the window.

“Bu-but, how… I was just…”

“You were just _what_?” Regina demanded.

Emma scrunched up her face, the look made Regina think of their daughter.  “Oh god, ew… that is so disgusting.”

Realization hits Regina, “YOU!” Regina took a deep breath to calm her fury.  “You mean to tell me, you were in **my** house with someone, using **my** bed to…”

“N-no, not with someone, with you… but…” Graham stepped in confused.

“She’s been with me while I was on patrol Graham; so, please explain _how_ she would have done that.  _You_ put me on night shift and she wanted to talk to me.” Emma accused.

“I-I don’t know… Regi… the person who called me this morning said that we could restart… I mean… you told me you were running late…” Graham stuttered.  Regina waved her hand and he immediately shut up.

“Stop… just stop.  Sheriff, if I _ever_ see you anywhere near my home again, or step out of line, I will have your badge.  Am I understood?” Regina hissed.  Graham immediately nodded.  Emma tossed him her keys.

“You can finish my shift.  I’m done working nights.” Emma told him.  Graham took this out and ran with it.  Both women shared a look and as soon as the car was out of sight they poofed up to their room.  The bed was mused but there was no musky smell that came with sex.  Their noses wrinkled in disgust.  They left the window open and Regina immediately used her magic to get rid of the entire bed.  Emma used hers to bring in a new one with all new sheets and covers.

“It looks like someone joined us on our new adventure.” Emma growled.  “And I was _so_ hoping they hadn’t.  And now they’re playing dirty.”

Regina looked at her startled.  “Emma… if they’re doing something like this…”

Emma’s eyes widened, “My parents!  I gotta get to Granny’s before Mary Margaret makes a _big_ mistake.”

And she poofed away.

 

* * *

 

Emma poofs over to Granny’s and rushes in just as Whale ordered his and Mary Margaret’s drinks.  Emma approached the pair and slapped a hand on Whale’s shoulder.

“Hey Mary Margaret.” Emma greeted.  Mary Margaret looked at her startled.

“Emma?  I thought you were on patrol.”

“I was… when I ran into Graham, he was able to get away early and took over for me.” Emma told her.  “So… did your meeting not work out?”

Mary Margaret visibly shrunk down in her seat, and shook her head.  “You wanna come home with me?” She put pressure on Whale’s shoulder causing him to tense.  “I’m sure, Dr. Whale would understand.  Right, Dr. Whale?” She asked him squeezing just a bit harder.

“Um… yeah… sure.  No prob-problem.” Whale stuttered.  Emma released his shoulder with a pat.

“Good man,” she said, as Mary Margaret stood up and left with Emma.

 

* * *

 

**Flashback**

Regina was looking through the door slat at Belle, just watching her as the clueless woman sat there.  Her thoughts filled with all the possible outcomes if she were to give her the potion.  Mind made up, she unlocked and opened the door.  Nurse Ratchet looked up in surprise as Regina stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Belle looked up at her.  “You… you’ve been coming to see me for quite some time.  But this is the first time you’ve come in…”

Regina paused, looking the woman up and down before stepping forward.  “You’re right.  This is the first time we’ve spoken, but certain events have happened that have… changed.  I have changed, and because of that I offer you this choice.  You can stay in here for a few more years without any kind of contact with the outside world.  More than likely coming to dislike me or even hate me for it.  Or,” she holds out a vial, “you can drink this and see where it goes.”

Belle remained quiet, looking back and forth between Regina and the vial.  “What will it do?”

“Oh, my dear, that is the question.  It could either show us both something or absolutely nothing.  All you have to do to find out is drink.”

Belle cautiously approached Regina, who made no move against her.  She gently took the vial from Regina’s fingers and studied it.  A thought niggled deep in her brain that the substance in the vial was “safe”.  She pulled the cork out and paused to sniff.  No smell.  She tipped it back and a bright light filled the enclosed room.  Regina closed her eyes against the light.

When it faded all that stood were the two women.  One with not only her memories regained, but with knowledge of just what exactly had been done to her.

“Your Majesty,” she curtsied.

Regina waved her off.  “No need for that, dear.  You’re in a world where all I am is a Mayor, not a ruler, not a queen.  Just a woman, a mother, and still the person in charge.” The last was added on with a smirk.

“Will you be keeping me here still?” Belle asked her back straight almost in challenge.

“No, dear.  I told you, you had a choice you could stay or drink and do whatever you please.” Regina said.

“But… this is a strange world for me; I’ve been trapped here already for over twenty years.  What am I going to do, where will I live… and oh god Reumplestiltskin.  What about him?  Did he… was he the one…?”

“No dear, I’ve found no evidence to that.  However, as to what you can do, I have a job opening that should be right up your alley.  And as for a place to stay, I have renovated an old warehouse to suit your needs and others should they decide it.” Regina said her meaning clear.

“And Rumple?” Belle asked.

“If you wish to avoid him, I can easily send you where you need to be with a flick of the wrist.”

“I thought there was no magic here.”

“There isn’t.  I told you things have changed.  Myself and one other at the moment are able to use our magic.” Regina said.

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Belle argued.

“Honestly, guilt and finding a way to right a very big wrong.  Done both by myself and an unknown.” Regina said.

“All right.  I agree.”

“Excellent,” Regina said, leading Belle out and ignoring the nurse turned a corner and they poofed away to Belle’s new home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham's waking up.

Chapter 7

The following morning, Regina was getting out of bed to get ready.  As she was getting dressed she glanced at Emma’s still sleeping form.  She had snuck back in the early hours of the morning after consoling a distraught Mary Margaret.  Not wanting to wake the sleeping woman, Regina picked up her high heels and quietly slipped out of the bedroom door.  A small body bumped into the back of her legs before she could turn.  She looked down to find Hope looking up at her.

“Hope, what are you doing here?” Regina asked.  “Did you poof over from Belle’s?  You know you’re not supposed to without me or Mama.”

“I know, Mommy, but I really wanted to see you.” Hope sniffed.

Regina crouched down and wrapped Hope into a hug.  “Oh honeybear, what’s wrong?”

“I had a bad dream and I _had_ to see you.” Hope began crying.  “They came to take you away.  They made you and Mama drink something that made you forget we were family.  And it kept happening again, and again.”

“Oh, baby…” Regina held her tighter.  The door to their bedroom opened revealing a worried Emma.  Seeing her wife and daughter in tears she dropped to her knees and gathered them both into her arms.

_Her memories are starting to come back, dear._

_This was the age that it had gotten **really** bad, babe.  They struggled to keep us apart._

“It's okay, Hope.” Emma soothed.  “We’re not going _anywhere._ I promise.”

An idea hit, Emma’s eyes glowed silver and three silver necklaces in the shape of a swan appeared.  She pulled away to put one around each of their necks.  The necklaces flashed silver once they rested.  Regina looked at Emma in question.  “These will protect us, I don’t know _why_ I didn’t think of this the first go around, but hey, hindsight.  These will make sure that if anyone tries to cause any of us harm well, it won’t be pleasant for them.”

“And what about Henry?” Regina asked.  “He’ll need one.”

“I’ll make sure he gets one when he gets home.  He’s got school, right?” Regina nodded.  “Then today, how about we spend it together, hmm?  Just me and my girls.  How does that sound Hope?”

“Amazing.” Hope said.

“I'd love to stay, darling, but work—“ Regina started, only for Emma to stop her with a finger to her lips.

“Can wait another day.  Today is girl’s day and I say we live it to the fullest.” Emma proclaimed.  Regina smiled softly at her silly wife and nodded.

“Let me just call my secretary and let her know to cancel today’s appointments.  And then I need to call Belle and let her know where Hope is so she doesn’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Emma was walking towards Granny’s.  She’d had a hankering for a grilled cheese sandwich.  Regina had offered to make her one, but she’d waved her off so she could play catch up with work as she’d been the one to talk her into taking a day.  Of course Regina joked that Emma might be pregnant if she was having late night cravings, which did make them pause but both shook it off.  So in the end here she was walking into the back of Granny’s and running right into Graham.

“Emma, hey.  What can I get you?” Ruby asked as soon as she saw her.

Emma’s appetite fell into a nosedive at the sight of Graham.  “Nothing, sorry Ruby,” she said, and made her way to the front door to leave.

Graham not wanting to be ignored threw the dart at the door right in front of Emma’s face.

Emma turned to face him, her anger flaring when she realized Ruby and Glass were watching them.  She scowled shook her head and walked out the door.  Graham followed her quickly.

“Emma!  Emma, wait!  I wanna talk to you!” Graham called out.

Emma ignored him and kept walking, until he caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her.

“Emma, please let me explain.” Graham pleaded.

“There’s nothing to explain Graham.  Regina and I have a pretty good idea what happened last night.” Emma said.  “You were drunk thought Regina had called you and you fell asleep and woke up thinking you’d done the deed.”

“But that’s just it!  I _wasn’t_ drunk, so whoever I saw and slept with wasn’t Regina, who was it?” Graham demanded.

“How the hell would we know, Graham?  Anyways, after you left we went in and found _no one_ there.  So are you absolutely sure you weren’t drunk like you are now?”

“No!  I hadn’t drunk anything!” Graham argued.

Emma crossed her arms.  “Well, whatever _it_ was, why do you even want to talk to me about all this, huh?  It’s done and over with.  It happened.”

“I don’t know.  Maybe so _I_ can understand what happened.” Graham answered, confused.

“If you need an analysis, I suggest you see Archie, not me.”

“I don’t want to talk to Archie; I want to talk to you!” Graham cried.

“Your bad judgment is your problem, not mine.”

“You don’t know what it’s like!  I don’t _feel_ anything.  Can you understand that?” Graham asked.

Emma looked at him long and hard.  “Graham, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but right now you’re obviously drunk and probably tired as you’ve not slept.  Go home get some sleep.  And if you still want to talk, we can talk tomorrow.  Okay?”

Graham starts shaking his head.  “No.  No, we talk here and now.”  He grabbed her and kissed her before Emma could do a thing.  Emma immediately pulled back and punched him.

“The hell, Graham!  That was _way_ over the line.”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“What?!  You what?!” Emma angrily demanded.

“I need to feel something.”

“Go home, Graham.  What you’re looking for… it’s not with me, and it never will be.” Emma said walking away and disappearing around the corner.

 

* * *

 

Regina and Emma both shared a look when they heard a knocking at the door.  They were both sitting in her home office discussing what had just happened between Emma and Graham.

“You stay here, dear heart.  I’ll take care of this.” Regina said, standing from the desk and making her way to the front door.

She opened it to find Graham standing there.  “May I ask what you’re doing here, _Sheriff._   As I do believe the last we spoke I told you to stay _away_.” Regina crossed her arms.

“Is Henry asleep?” Graham said as if she hadn’t spoken.

Before she could say anything Emma’s voice came behind them.  “Who’s at the door?”

Regina didn’t take her eyes off of Graham.  As for Graham his eyes widened and his head shot up to find Emma standing behind Regina on the opposite stairs glaring down at him.  Almost as if the shock of Emma being there was too much for him he collapsed.

Both looked down at the man’s unconscious body.  “Well, I was not expecting that.” Regina commented.

“Should I send him home to sleep whatever it is off?” Emma asked.

“No,” Regina said, flicking her wrist, sending Graham’s unconscious body to the guest bedroom.  “He’s confused enough as it is.  What happened last night has obviously caused a break, and if we send him home after the last thing he sees is the two of us here… I’m afraid he’ll go insane.”

“Do you… do you think he’ll survive this time?” Emma asked.  Regina looked at her sharply.

“Since I’m the one who killed him last time… we’ll see.  I’m not afraid this time around and I _want_ the curse broken.”

“So… you have his heart.  Why not return it?” Emma asked.

Regina closed the door, and turned back to her wife.  She shrugged, “I never thought to do so.  And with this recent development, it wouldn’t be a good idea.  At least, not until he stabilizes.  We don’t need to break him completely.”

Emma nodded, “Okay, I’m heading to bed.”

“You’re… you’re not going to…” Regina began.

“What you did, you did to protect yourself, protect Henry, and I understand why you did it.  But like you said, you’re not afraid this time, we just might be able to right this wrong too.” Emma said, she held out her hand and Regina walked up to her and took it.  “I think we’d both better head to bed.  Maybe tomorrow will be a brighter day.”

They both quietly walked up the stairs and the door to their room opened then closed.

 

* * *

 

Graham awoke suddenly, soaked in sweat.  He jumps out of bed and sees he’s still dressed just missing his boots which are next to the bed.  He quickly puts them on and finally notices he’s in the guest bedroom.

He opens the door and makes his way out of the house, but when he passed by the door he knew to be Regina’s he paused.  He made to step toward the stairs when he thought he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.  He turned towards it and laid a hand on the knob.  He was just about to turn it when a voice behind him startled him.

“What are you doing?”

Graham let go and spun around to face the owner of said voice.  He found Hope standing rubbing her eyes sleepily, her stuffed bear held under her arm.

“Hey, Hope… I-I was just leaving and I thought I heard a noise in your mom’s room.” Graham hurriedly explained.

“When did you get here?” Hope asked.  Graham stuttered.  “And don’t you know you’re supposed to knock before going into someone’s room.  It’s not nice to just go in.” Hope scowled at the man.

“I-I need to go.  Good night, little one.” And with that he hurried down the stairs, he heard a knock on a door as he headed out.

 

* * *

 

Emma yawned as she made her way down the stairs of Mary Margaret’s apartment.  After Hope waking her and Regina and Graham’s hasty exit from the house they had been unable to go back to sleep.  Emma resigned herself back to the Blanchard loft.  As soon as she stepped off the last step she noticed the flowers on the kitchen table and paused.

“Um, Mary Margaret,” she called out.

“I’m right here Emma.” Mary Margaret said coming towards her from the nook near the stairs.

“Who are the flowers for?” Emma asked, bracing for the answer.  _Please don’t tell me they did the nasty… ewww_ she squirmed internally.  She could hear Regina cackling at her distress in the back of her mind.

“They’re for me,” Mary Margaret confirmed.

“From David?” she asked hopefully.

“Um, no.  Dr. Whale, actually.”

“M-may I ask why?” Emma stuttered.

Mary Margaret looked at her sharply, “No, oh no, I just called him to apologize for leaving him at Granny’s like we did.  It was… impolite.  He said it was all right and I guess sent the flowers as a peace offering… I think.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.  “Oh good, that’s good.  I mean I have nothing against Dr. Whale… except he seems, from what you’ve told me, a womanizer and I wouldn’t wish that man on anyone.” Emma said.

Mary Margaret hummed before asking her own question.  “So where were _you_ last night?”

Emma choked on the sip of coffee that she had just drunk after pouring herself a cup.  Coughing, “What?”

“I didn’t hear you come in last night, so I went up to your room to check on you.” Mary Margaret said, gathering up the flowers to put into a vase.

“Oh, I-I was just walking around the town.  I couldn’t sleep last night so I… just took a walk, is all.” Emma explained.  Mary Margaret gave her a look as if she knew she was lying.

“And it had _nothing_ to do with Graham, right?” she asked.  Emma gave her a look.

“Why bring him up?”

“Cause you have feelings for him.”

Regina’s cackling had stopped by this time, but a scoff at this statement made its way through their connection.  _Shouldn’t you be working, babe._

_Like you don’t listen in on my end of things, dear heart.  Besides, this is interesting.  Do you have feelings for the hunter?_

_I’d like to rip him a new one for last night, if that’s what you mean,_ Emma thought back.  “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mary Margaret,” _No you’re not_ from Regina, “but I do _not_ have any feelings for Graham other than _maybe_ friendship.  Trust me he’s so not my type.”

“Oh, and what is your type?” Mary Margaret asked.

_Oh, a beautiful, smart, sassy, sarcastic brunette, with amazing legs, a great ass and the most perfect set of breasts a woman can have._ Emma thought.  _And of course the mother of my children_.

_Em-ma,_ Regina purred; a shiver ran down Emma’s spine as very graphic images were being broadcast from Regina.  _As much as I would **love** to poof us both home and have my way with you after that… we have a bigger problem to worry about._

“Emma?  Are you okay?” Mary Margaret asked, her wrist to Emma’s forehead bring her back.

“Yeah,” Emma squeaked, “I’m fine.  Just was thinking.”

“Must have been some thinking, you were blushing as red as one of Regina’s apples there a second ago.” Mary Margaret looked thoughtfully at her.

“Well, um, I’d better…” Emma stuttered grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.  “I’d better get to work.  I’ll-I’ll see you later, Mary Margaret.” And she quickly left the loft leaving a confused woman behind.

 

* * *

 

Emma dropped a file on Graham’s empty desk and picks up one of the darts.  She throws it and hits bullseye.  Grinning she makes her way to it to gather the darts.

“Your aim has improved I see, dear.” Regina says as she walks in.  Emma does a double take.

“Done with work already or did you just miss me?”

Regina approaches Emma and she pulls her against her.  “Do I really need a reason?” she asks, kissing her wife sweetly.

“Hmm,” Emma hummed, “no, no reason.”  She returned Regina’s kiss with one of her own.  The kiss began to heat up a bit.  Emma slowly pushed them both backwards until the back of Regina’s legs hit a desk.

Regina pulled away from her wife’s tantalizing lips, “Emma….” Emma tried to pull her back.  “Emma, not here… not now, as much as I would _love_ to have a bit of fun.  We really need to talk about Graham.”

Emma groaned.  “Do we _have_ to?”

“Yes, dear.” Regina said, pushing her back a couple of steps.  Best to keep their distance.  “Do you have any ideas on what we can do?”

“Well… I could kiss him again so he can regain his memories in full.” Emma stated.  Seeing the murderous look on her wife’s face she continued, “Or we can just ride it out.  You said he’s ‘unstable’ which means you can’t give him back his heart.  I’m going to assume that the same potion you have Belle wouldn’t work either.”

“No, the stress could kill him.” Regina said.

“And since you’ve vetoed the kissing route, well I agree with that veto, it looks like the ride-out is our only option.  Just… have his heart ready so we can give it back.  Agreed?” Emma said.

Regina sighed, “Agreed.”

“Now,” Emma said, rewrapping her arms around Regina, “what do you say we head home and continue where we left off?”

Regina laughed.  “Sorry, dear, but I’ve got meetings I’ve got to make up for from yesterday.  And anyway the kids should be home soon.  And if that’s the case you’ll need to meet a certain hunter.  Please try to avoid breaking anything at the crypt.  It was a pain the last time to get it fixed.”

“Ah, but last time you didn’t have magic.  So… easy fix.”

“Hmmm, true, but then the same could be said for you, dear heart.  Instead of kicking it in use magic.”

“But it’s so much fun to kick stuff in.” Emma pouted.

Regina leaned in close, “If you kick the door in, you’re fixing it yourself… by hand and you’re sleeping on the couch.”  Regina promised, pulling away and then sidestepping her to walk out of the station.  Leaving behind a stunned and aroused Emma.

 

* * *

 

Emma’s waiting outside the mansion, leaning against her car when she see’s Graham exit.  “Hey!  I hear that you’re having a rough day.”

Graham was surprised to see her.  “Who says,” he responds defensively.

Emma shrugged still leaning against the car.  “Pretty much everyone.  Graham, please take my advice, go home and get some rest, okay?”

“I’m… fine.” He said clearly and slowly.

“Graham,” Emma sighed.  “You just went to see a _ten_ year old for help.  You’re so not fine.”

“He’s the only one making sense!” Graham argued.  “It’s my heart, Emma.  I need to find it.”

“Okay and how are you going to do that?”

“I just need to follow the wolf.”

“Wolf?  What wolf?”

“From my dreams.  He’s gonna help me find my heart.  It’s the only thing that makes any sense.  It’s the only thing that explains why I don’t feel anything.”

“Listen, Graham, you have a heart.”

“No, I don’t.  It’s just the curse.” Before Emma could respond she sees the wolf standing behind Graham.  “What?” he asks before turning to see what she was looking at.  He glances back at her before quickly following after the wolf.

 

* * *

 

“Graham!  Graham, wait!” Emma called trying to catch up to the crazed man.

Still within his own delusions he called back, “It’s my friend.  It won’t hurt us.”

_Uh-huh, if **it’s** your friend why don’t you call it a he or she._  She thought to herself still following him.

Graham stops suddenly when he realizes he’s lost sight of the wolf.  Emma almost plows right into him.  Graham turns around searching for the wolf when he notices the vault with the coat of arms above the door.  He runs up to the door and tries to open it, but the door doesn’t budge.

“Graham, what are you doing?” Emma asked.

“It’s my heart.  I know it’s in there.  I have to look in there.”

Emma sighed.  “Graham, no.  Stop.” She makes to grab him but he yanks his arm away.

He turns to her a pleading look on his face, “Please I have to get in there.”

Emma truly felt sorry for him.  “You _really_ think your heart is in there.”  At his nod he sighed, “All right, let’s find out.”

Emma, making sure his focus is elsewhere, flicks her wrist to unlock the door, not wanting to gain Regina’s wrath.  Graham rushes right in and begins looking everywhere in the small room for his heart.

He frantically searches the room, “It’s gotta be in here.  Somewhere.  Maybe there’s a hidden door.  A lever.  Something!”

Emma waits near the entrance watching him.  “Graham, there’s nothing in here.”

“No!” he cried out, “It has to be here… if it isn’t then…”

“What the hell is going on here?” A familiar voice demanded.  Emma turned around to see Regina standing outside the door with her flowers.  She exits the crypt, Graham follows quickly behind her.

“Re-regina, why are you here?” Graham asks.

“I’m here bringing flowers to my father’s grave, like I do _every_ Wednesday.” Regina explained.  _I see you didn’t break the door this time, dear.  Thank you._   “Now, what are you doing here?  If it wasn’t for the fact you were Storybrooke’s police force, I’d charge you both with trespassing.”

Graham steps between the two women.  “Don’t blame her, it’s my fault.  I-I was looking for something.”

“Oh, like what?” she demanded.

“Nothing.  It was nothing.” Graham answered, looking down at his feet like a scolded puppy.

“You know, Sheriff, I can see you’re unwell, so I’ll let this slide. However,” Regina paused, “I also told you that if you stepped out of line that there would be consequences.  I can either fire you now, or you can tender your resignation.  Which will it be?”

Graham was left reeling at this.  Being the sheriff was all he’d ever known here.  Add to the fact, he never thought Regina would actually fire him.  After all he’d done for her.  A feeling of unmeasured fury filled his body, something he was not accustomed to, and seemed to overtake him.  “You cold-hearted bitch!  After _everything_ I’ve done for you, you’re just tossing me aside!” He yelled back-handing her across the face.  Regina’s head snapped backwards her lip cut open.

“Hey!” Emma yelled grabbed hold of Graham and pushing him away from Regina.  Regina’s own fury took over and she lashed out but missed and hit Emma instead, staggering her.   _Damn, babe.  You’ve been working on that right hook of yours._

_Oh, no.  I’m **so sorry** , my love.  _Regina apologized, her fury draining immediately when she realized exactly who she punched.

_I’m okay, I promise._ Emma pushed Graham up against the side of the vault and held him there.  _I’m more concerned about where whatever that was came from._

Seeming to realize what he’d done Graham’s struggles stop.  “Oh god, what have I done?  I’m sorry, this isn’t me.”

“Deputy, please escort _Mr. Humbert_ to the station.  I won’t be pressing charges, but I think a night in a cell will help put everything into perspective.”  _And maybe, we should give him back his heart.  But I’ll have to do it while he’s sleeping_.

Emma nods, pulling out her cuffs and cuffing Graham.  _Sounds like a plan.  I’ll see you later._ Emma agreed, pulling Graham away from the vault and to the cruiser, to take him to the office, leaving her car behind.

Regina, watches the pair leave before entering the vault, she lays the flowers on her father’s coffin, before pushing it to the side and walking down further into her vault.  She found Graham’s heart and took the box with her to her car then went inside to get the kids to take to Belle’s.

 

* * *

 

Graham was standing at the bars to the cell, pleading his case.  “I don’t know what came over me.  I kind of lost my mind.”

Emma sitting at her desk preparing some iodine for the cut.  “Oh, you lost something all right.”

“Please, Emma, what happened at the mausoleum wasn’t me.  Truly.”

“No,” Emma answered sarcastically, “its all okay.  You were tired, feverish, and maybe a bit heartbroken, right?  I mean after all it’s been a tough couple of days.”

Graham hearing her tone took a deep breath, “Emma,” he said as calmly as he could, “please, I don’t know how to explain it, okay, but I would _never_ have hit anyone.”

“Look Graham, you have nothing to worry about, Regina’s not going press charges, remember.  You’ve just gotta stay the night, so sit back and relax.  And once I let you out tomorrow morning, I think it’d be best to avoid her for a while, yeah?” Emma told him, hissing as she pressed the iodine soaked bandage to her head.

“I don’t care about Regina, I just don’t want you to look at my differently than you already are.”

Emma sighed.  “How do I look at you will be the least of your worries.”

“What do you mean?”

Before answering Regina walked in with two bags.  “Do you need some help with that dear?” she asked referring to the cut above Emma’s eye.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“I’ve brought you a burger from Granny’s.”

“Awesome.  The kids?”

“Dropped them with the sitter.”

Graham was looking back and forth between them totally confused.  “Wait… I thought you two hated each other.”

Emma had quickly grabbed the burger, and was taking a big bite from it, so Regina took the time to answer him.  “Whatever gave you that idea, Mr. Humbert?”

_Don’t tease him, babe.  It’s not nice._ Emma chided her, as her mouth was full.  _By the way are you wearing your necklace?_

_No, I didn’t think to put it on this morning.  I won’t make that mistake again.  Where’s yours?_

_I gave mine to Henry._

_Lazy._

_Hey!_

“Well, I mean other than the incident at the mine you two have been at each other’s throats since Emma arrived.” Graham said, bringing their attention back to him.

“Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Humbert.  You should be _more_ than aware of that.” Regina sneered.

“Guys,” Emma spoke up, the half-eaten burger almost to her mouth, “I’d like to be able to eat the rest of my meal without the potential of bringing it back up please.  So can we tab _that_ conversation for another time, please?”

“Is there any food in there for me to eat?” Graham asked.

“I did get an extra sandwich, but with Emma’s appetite it’s up to her on whether she’ll share.” Regina said, grinning at Emma, who rolled her eyes.  Emma set down her own burger and picked up the bag to give to Graham, knowing Regina wouldn’t want to get near the man at the moment.  She saw the change in his eyes the moment she held out the bag, but she wasn’t quick enough to pull her arm back before he grabbed it.  He used her arm to drag her towards him and wrapped his hands around her throat.  Emma tried to use her magic but it wouldn’t respond.  She heard yelling behind her as her vision began to grow dark.

The pressure on her throat released as Graham’s body fell to the floor of the cell.  Emma collapsed taking deep breaths.  Regina rushes to her side to help her.

“What… the… fuck… was… that!” Emma croaked out between gasps of breath.

“I don’t know.  But there’s definitely something here that’s preventing my magic so I had no choice but to crush his heart again.” Regina said, looking around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.  She spotted something hanging on the wall.  After making sure Emma was okay, she went to get a closer look.  Her eyes widened upon seeing the pendant and grabbed it and promptly smashed it on the floor causing it to shatter and a plume of black smoke rose from the remains.  She raised her palm and a fireball formed.  She rushed back to Emma and began healing her.

Once back on her own two feet Emma looked over at the smashed remains.  “Was it what I think it was?”

“Yes, dear.”

“We’ve definitely got a problem now.  How did whoever it is get that thing in here?”

“I’m sorry dear, that was an oversight on my part.  Later tonight I’ll setup the protection spells around the Sheriff’s Office.  And then I’ll check on the protection spells around our home, the warehouse, my office, and the school.”

“Good idea.  I better call this in.  I’d say head home but I feel that will just raise issues so you better stay.”

“All right.” Regina agreed, and as Emma called in the paramedics she flicked her wrist getting rid of the remains of the shattered pendant.  Worry setting in for both of them.

 

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

Regina stood rubbing her pregnant stomach as she made dinner for her and Henry.  She felt the baby kicking.  “I know, baby, mommy’s making dinner right now.  Just a little bit longer.”  While she was all set and ready for maternity leave and with Henry just starting Kindergarten she was mostly on her own now.  She really wished Emma was here.

She heard the front door open and slam closed, followed by a pair of running feet.  “Henry!  No running in the house.”

“Sorry, Mommy.” He called back.  He slowly came into the kitchen.  “Mommy, I have a question.”

“Oh, my prince,” she ruffled his hair, noting that it was time for a cut.  “What do you want to know?”

“I know you told me that babies come from Mommies tummies, but how do the babies get in there?” Henry asked.  Regina choked on air.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go back to playing their parts, but will it last?

Chapter 8

The following two weeks after Graham’s death, Regina and Emma were on high alert.  Regina had since put up a protective barrier around the Sheriff’s office and checked the existing ones, but found no trace of any kind of tampering or holes.  Emma had even asked Lily to start making rounds around town covertly, and she started installing new security cameras around town.

And Lily being Lily she made sure they were hard to spot.  Hell, Emma was still trying to figure out how she put not one but two cameras in Gold’s shop without him noticing.  And that was just the main area of the store.  How she slipped one into his backroom, well no one wanted to think how she managed that.  Add to the fact that they could see him gathering everything that would cause the explosion in the mayor’s office; confirmed for them that while he did have his original memories he had no access to his magic.

 

* * *

 

Emma had just stepped off the last step and was heading towards the dining room when she heard Regina talking, “Eat your food, Henry.”

Emma walked into the dining room to see Henry moving his food around his plate but not eating.  He shrugged, “I’m not really hungry, mom.”

Emma walked around the table and sat down to her own waiting plate.  “What’s wrong, kid?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He said refusing to look up at them.

“Henry…” Regina started, when Henry jumped up and grabbed his bag.

“I’d better get going, or I’ll miss the bus.” He mumbled before racing out of the house.

Hope looked up from her plate as Henry left and then looked at her mothers.  “Is it time to leave?  I’m not done.”

“No, baby, Henry just wants to get an early start.  You can finish.” Emma said brushing her fingers through her hair.

Regina sighed.  “He’s been like that for the last couple of weeks.  I don’t remember him being like this last time.”

“He’s in a funk right now.  Don’t worry he’ll snap out of it.” Emma said biting into a piece of bacon.

“I suppose,” Regina said pensively.  Emma wrapped her hand in hers.

“He’ll be fine, promise.” Emma implored.

Regina turned her gaze back to her, tightening her fingers around Emma’s.  “I know, darling.  It’s just with what’s happening I’m just worried how it’s going to affect him.  Hope seems to be fine so far.”

“That’s because we’re here for her.  And for now that’s all she needs, right Hope.” Emma said, grinning at Hope who answered with a “Yep” too involved with her breakfast to pay attention to the conversation.

Regina smiles gently before getting serious.  “I know we’ve been holding off discussing how we’re going to go about you becoming Sheriff.  I can’t just go ahead and promote you now if you wish and not go through what we did.”

Emma snorted.  “And deprive Gold of his ‘plans’…” she almost agreed but a thought niggled in her head, “but after what happened with Graham are you sure you want to risk it?”

Regina paused in thought.  “How… how about we play it safe here?”

Emma catching on.  “You think because we’re not playing by the original rules it’s allowed _someone_ to slip though?”

“It’s… a possibility.  Remember we’re tampering with the timeline.  And other than the blip you made with _him_ we really don’t know how far is too far.” Regina explained.

“But… wouldn’t that mean…” Emma couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Your Charming genes are showing, dearheart.  If that were the case the little girl sitting next to you wouldn’t exist,” she said pointing to their daughter.  “The first time it felt… _personal_ ; this feels as if we’re pushing too hard for change and we’re being pushed back.  As it is we’ve already made changes, both big and small.”

“So, it’s not necessarily the same person or being.”

“Exactly.”

Emma starts to rub her head.  “This is giving me a headache.  Are you sure?”

“Well dear, it’s the only possibility we didn’t take into account.” Regina said, rubbing her thumb across the back of Emma’s hand.

Emma huffed.  “Never _would_ have thought about it either.”

Regina hummed her agreement as she looked at her wrist watch and saw the time.  Hope was just finishing up her breakfast as Regina stood and helped her out of her booster seat.  “Time to get cleaned, honeybear.  It’s about time to go.”

“Okay, Mommy,” she said running off to the bathroom.

“No running,” Regina called, Hope slowed down with a ‘Sorry’.

Regina began gathering up the dishes but Emma stopped her.  “I’ll take care of that.  You going to take Hope with you to work again today?”

“No, she misses her friends and wants to go back.” Regina sighed grabbing her suit jacket and putting it on.  Regina leaned down to give her wife a goodbye kiss.  “I’ll see you later?”

“Yep,” Emma said, going back to her breakfast before it got cold.

“I’m ready to go!” Hope called from the front door.  “Bye Mama!”

“Bye, Hope,” Emma called back.  And with the closing of the front door Emma was alone.

 

* * *

 

She had just set her coffee on her desk when the first call came in from Mr. Gold ‘requesting’ her presence at his shop.  She sighed, picking up her cup and walking right back out of the office, and heading to Gold’s pawnshop.  Opening the door she called out.  “Gold, you here?”

Not seeing him, she heads to the back, and reels back at the smell.  “Oh God, what the hell is that?”

“This is _lanolin_ used for waterproofing.  It’s why sheep’s pelts repel water.” Mr. Gold explained.

“Yeah, well, was there a reason for calling the Sheriff’s department?  If so, you wanna talk about that quick or… outside.” Emma winced at the smell as it was really getting to her.

“Ah yes,” he says standing and maneuvering around the table.  “I just wanted to express my condolences, really.  The sheriff was a good man.” He glanced down, “You’re still wearing the deputy’s badge?”  Emma looked down too.  “He’s been gone for two weeks.  And as you’ve been acting sheriff for that amount of time, the job becomes yours.  You’ll have to wear the real badge.”

Emma shrugged.  “I’m not in any hurry.  Thanks for the kind words, but I suggest for the future only call the Sheriff’s department if you have an emergency, yeah?” Emma turns walking away but Gold stops her.

“I have his things!” Gold called out.

Emma turned back.  “Excuse me?”

“The sheriff.  He rented an apartment that I own.  Another reason for my call really, I wanted to offer you a keepsake.”

Emma didn’t even glance at the box.  “I don’t need anything.”

“As you wish.  I guess I’ll give them to Mayor Mills.  She seemed like she was the closest thing he had to family.”

“Oh, I doubt that.”

“Hmmm, no love lost there, I see.” Gold paused, seemingly sizing her up.  “Look, I feel that all of this stuff is heading directly for the trash bin.  You really should take something.  What about his jacket?”

Emma gave him a look, “Do I look like I need the jacket?”

Gold rummaged through the box and pulled out the radio set.  “What about your boy?  He might like these, don’t you think?  You could play together.”

Emma made to turn him down flat, but he insisted.  “Please,” he said holding them out, “they grow up so fast.”

To get him off her back, seeing as he wouldn’t let her leave until she took something, she carefully took the radios with a cautious, “Thanks.”

Gold nodded, “You enjoy these with your boy.  The time together is precious, you know.  That’s the thing about children:  Before you know, you lose them.”

 

* * *

 

While on patrol, Emma got a text from Lily telling her that Henry was moping at his castle.  She made that her next destination.

She grabbed the radios just in case, and approached Henry.

“Hey, kid.  I brought you something.” Emma greeted, handing him the radio.

“Thanks,” he said, but it sounded hollow even to her.  She nudged his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

“Kid, what’s wrong?  Your mom and I are worried about you.” She felt a niggling from Regina at that.  She poked back at her.

“I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while.  You don’t play with the curse.  Look what happened to Graham.” Henry explained.

“Henry, remember your mom and I talked to you about this.  It wasn’t the curse.  It was _something_ else.” Emma said.

“But she killed him just as he was remembering.  How does that make any sense!  He was _good_ not evil!  Why would she do that?!” Henry exclaimed.

“Henry…” Emma tried, but failed as he continued on.

“Good loses.  Good always loses.  Because good has to play fair.  Evil doesn’t.  This is probably best.” He said, trying to hand back the radio.

Emma stopped him by pulling him close, looking him straight in the eye.  “Your mom had _no_ choice, Henry.  It was either _him_ or _me_.  Do you understand?”

“But why?  I know… knew the sheriff he’d never do something like that,” he whispered.

“We’re… not sure, Henry.” Emma answered letting him go.  Henry immediately turned and left the playground.

 

* * *

 

After her talk with Henry, Emma decided it was best to return to the station.  She saw the Sheriff’s badge lying on the desk and picked it up.  She was torn.  She knew that for everything to move forward she _had_ to become Sheriff, but at the cost of a life.  Not once, but twice… it seemed senseless.  Why did certain events have to be set in stone while others were allowed to change?  What was the point in trying to make changes to begin with?  But then she thought about what her life would have been like if they’d not changed it.

So deep in her thoughts she didn’t hear Regina entering the room.  “Do you really regret doing what we did?” Regina asked causing Emma to jump.

Emma turned to look at her.  “No.  No, because we’re _here_ together with our kids.  I’m just…” she trailed of not knowing how to really say what she wanted to.

Regina stepped further in the room and Emma felt her body gravitate towards hers until they met in the middle wrapping their arms around each other.  “Ah, the Savior in you is trying to break free.”

Emma nodded, “The age-old, _I must save everyone, no matter the cost._   I feel like we should have been able to keep Graham from dying.  We saw the signs, it was all there… but we did nothing.  He didn’t deserve to die…” she added the last part in a whisper, “not by you.”

Regina sighed, pulling Emma’s head towards hers, resting their foreheads together.  “I know dearheart.  But as you told Henry, it was either you or him.  I made my choice and I stand by it.”

The tension that had been building in her body left her, “But it was a choice you shouldn’t have _had_ to make.”

Regina hummed but before she could answer their cells pinged with a text.  The pulled away to see it was from Lily, “Either kiss, fuck, or whatever it is you two do but quit with the lovey-dovey it’s sickening.”

“Really?” Emma asked.

Regina chuckled.  “She’s _your_ sister, dear.”

Emma glared at the camera and gave it the middle finger.  Another text, “No thanks, that’s just wrong.  And I don’t think Regina would approve.”

Regina growled, “Damn right I wouldn’t.  And I need to get back to work.”

Regina grabbed the Sheriff’s badge to take with her as she walked toward the door.  “Don’t forget to leave the Deputy badge.  Oh, and have fun sleeping at Snow’s tonight.” She called back.

Emma looked startled.  “Wait!  What?  Why?” But Regina had already left and she was pointedly ignoring her.  “What the hell did I do?”

 

* * *

 

Later Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter fiddling with the now broken toaster when Mary Margaret entered.  She stopped when she saw her.  “Surprised to see you here?”

Emma looked up confused.  “What do you mean?”

Mary Margaret shrugged.  “You may have your things here, Emma, but it doesn’t feel like you’re really around.”

Emma hummed.  Mary Margaret looked down at the toaster.  “Toaster broken?”

“Pretty sure it is now.  I’ll buy you a new one.” Emma said.

“Any particular reason to destroy my toaster in the first place?” Mary Margaret asked setting her bag down on the table.

“I just needed to hit something and the toaster seemed to be the best thing,” Emma shrugged.

“Okay… but why?  What’s happened?”

“Oh nothing much really, just Regina firing me and putting someone else in as Sheriff,” Emma deadpanned.

“Okay…?”

“It’s _my_ job, Mary Margaret.” Emma said.  “And she had no right to fire me.”

“Are you sure there wasn’t a reason?”

“I don’t know, but I do want it back.”

A knock at the door pauses the conversation and Emma goes to answer it.

Mr. Gold stands waiting.  “Good evening, Miss Swan.  Sorry for the intrusion, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Emma turns to look at Mary Margaret who has a deer in headlights look.  “I’ll let you two talk.” And immediately leaves the room.

Emma with a flabbergasted expression motions Gold in.  “Come on in.”

He enters and said, “Thank you.  I-I heard about what happened.  Such an injustice.”

“Uh huh.” Emma responds.

Mr. Gold looks confused.  “I expected you to have a bit more fight in you, Ms. Swan.”

“Oh, trust me, Gold.  I have plenty of fight in me.  But I’m only one person, the mayor is… well the mayor and I’m me.”

_Oh, but there is **so** much to you that no one else knows, dearheart.  It’s one of the things I love about you._

_Good to know.  Um…_

_Yes, you’re still sleeping at Snow’s, darling._ And with that Regina went silent again.  Emma mentally growled.

_That woman…._

“Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things.  Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more.  How would you like a benefactor?”

_Not really combating a common enemy here, but I’ll bite nonetheless._   “Benefactor?”

Motioning to the chair.  “Do you mind?” Emma shook her head and he took a moment to sit at the table.  “You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter.  It’s quite comprehensive on the mayor’s authority.  Or maybe she’s not quite as powerful as she seems.”

 

* * *

 

Regina stood in her office with Glass and one or two news reporters.  As this was really for show she didn’t feel the need for as many reporters this time.  She went on her spiel the words felt false even to her.  Thankfully Emma had entered and interrupted before she even got close to pinning the badge to Sidney’s shirt.

“Miss Swan, this is very inappropriate.” Regina announced.

“Oh believe me, Madam Mayor, it’s this ceremony that’s inappropriate.  You do not have the power to appoint him as Sheriff; you can only _appoint_ _a candidate_ to the office.  This calls for an election which means a vote of the people.  And guess what?  I’m entering myself into the running.”

“Very well, Miss Swan, and as I nominate Sidney Glass it looks like we’ll get to see the will of the people.” Regina said a smirk curving her lips.

“I guess we will,” Emma responded with a smirk of her own.

 

* * *

 

Not long after the confrontation in her office, Regina made her way to Gold’s Pawnshop.  She found him sitting behind the counter playing with a lighter.

“Ah, Regina,” he greeted her as she flips the sign on the door to ‘Closed’.  He stands and moves as if to leave.  “Shall I remove some things?  Make a bit of space for your rage?”

Regina walked towards him, “I know it was you who helped her find that damned loophole.”

Absolutely giddy he replied, “Well, Legal documents – contracts, if you will, have always been a fascination of mine.”

Regina sneered at him.  “Yes, technicalities are your… specialty.”

Mr. Gold moves to the long counter, “I like small weapons, you see.  The needle, the pen,” he looks right at her, “the fine point of a deal.  Subtlety isn’t really your style, I know.”

_Oh, she **so** can be subtle, Rumple_.

_Hush, darling._

_Sigh… How much longer am I going to be in trouble for something I’m not sure I did?_

Regina ignored her, “You bastard.”

“I believe your anger is clouding your judgment, dear.”

Regina let out a laugh, “You think you really know me, Gold?”

Gold paused and looked at her closely.  “I’d like to think I do, Madam Mayor.  Especially after all these years.”

Turning to face him, Regina asked, “So you’re really going to go up against me?”

He shook his head.  “Not directly, no.  We are, after all, both invested in the common good.  Just picking different sides.”

Regina cocked her head.  “It’s not like you to back a loser.”

_Hey!  You’re married to this **loser** , babe._

_Playing it safe, remember dear._ Regina replied, Emma just grumbled her discontent.

“She hasn’t lost yet,” he said, as Regina glared at him as she turned to leave.  “Never underestimate someone who’s acting for their child,” he called after her retreating form.

 

* * *

 

Emma had just entered Granny’s later that afternoon and saw Henry sitting in one of the booths.  She plopped right next to him and asked, “How was school?”

His focus was entirely on the newspaper in his hands.  “Okay.”

Emma sighed.  “What did he print?”

Henry glanced at her surprised before he handed it to her.  “Is it true?  Was I born in jail?”

Emma didn’t even really look at the article.  “Yes, but those records were sealed.  We… we were going to tell you.  Honestly.”

“Not by this, no.” Henry told her.  “Emma?  I know you and mom are…” He stopped remembering where they were.  “I know you think my mom’s okay, but she’s really not.  She plays dirty and you can’t beat her.  Ever.”

Emma’s frustration with the kid was going to boil over at some point.  Quietly and firmly she said, “Henry, we’ve talked about this and more than once.”

Henry looked down at the table.  “I know… but the book says…”

Emma interrupted him.  “The book shows only one side, Henry.” She sighed.  “I get it, what’s happening isn’t really showing your mom in a good light and is only giving you a reason to believe the stories; but,” she lifts his head to look him directly in the eye, “you need to trust us.”

“Okay,” Henry agreed.

“Now you stay here, I have a conversation I need to have with your mom.” Emma said, getting up and taking the paper with her.

_Regina!_ Emma called out.  _What the hell!_

_What?  What’s happened?_ Regina asked.

_Did you tell Sidney to print the story of where Henry was born in the paper?  I thought we agreed that we’d tell him._ Emma growled angrily.

_No,_ Emma could hear the confusion, _I most certainly did not._

By this point Emma barged into Regina’s office and slammed the paper down on her desk.

“You and I both know, I don’t care what people know about me, but this still hurts Henry.”

Regina grabbed her bag as she prepared to leave her office.  “I know that, dear.  But really, it wasn’t me.  Sidney still had the file obviously and used it.  And _you_ told me he was _fine_.  So which is it, Miss Swan?”

Realization flooded her, “ _That’s_ what you’re angry about isn’t it.  That’s why you made me sleep at Snow’s.”

“So what if it was.  But now’s not the time for _that_ argument, that’s for at home.  As for the article you can _discuss_ that with Sidney at the debate.” Regina said as she’d turned out the lights, and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

“Or I can go straight to his office and punch him; that’d make me happier.” Emma growled, as they both walked down the stairs together.

“And then he wins the election and you’re sleeping at Snow’s until you fix it.” Regina countered.

They were so caught up, that when Regina opened the door they were both blown backwards by the resulting explosion.  Emma’s magic reacted and helped cushion the fall for them both, but Regina’s ankle was still covered by some debris.  Emma helped get her free and immediately picked her up and carries her out of the building.  Once outside, a reporter appears and takes their picture.  Sirens could be heard getting closer.

While Regina did enjoy being in her wife’s arms, she was very uncomfortable being in them as she was in front of the whole town.  She slapped Emma on the shoulder.  “Put me down, now!  Ow!  Gently you heathen!”

Emma, who had set her down gently scoffed, “Seriously?  You’re complaining?”

“No.  I just…” Regina trailed off watching the growing crowd as the fire crew arrived.

Emma visibly relaxed and before she could pull Regina into a hug, the crowd be damned, the paramedics arrived to take a look at her ankle and check her over.  With no prompting; however, Emma lifted her onto the stretcher but not without a swat in her direction as she moved away to one of the gathering groups.  In the background, both women could hear Henry asking one of the firemen if Emma had really saved his mom.

Sidney runs up to Regina and takes a picture of her.  “And a shot of the victim.”

“What are you doing?” Regina demands about ready to strangle the man.

“But… it’s news.” He replied confused.

“Yes, but you apparently _just_ ran an article defaming her and now you’re going to run a story praising her.  And on that subject, why the hell did you print the earlier article?”

Sidney paused.  “Um…” he glanced around and leaned forward, “you did, Madam Mayor.”

“What? When?” She demanded.

“Uh… I-I received a call from you not too long after the press conference announcing my running in the election.” Sidney answered.  Regina waved him off.  _There’s no way that was me.  I was talking to Rumple during that time._

_I know.  But why is this happening?  Hey, do you think the evil only you is running out and about?_

_No.  I’m me so it isn’t that._

_Then why do they keep assuming your identity?_

_I-I don’t know.  But when I find them I’m going to kill them._ Regina growled.

Mary Margaret caught Emma’s attention as she was moving through the crowds.  “Hey, Emma!”  She drew close.  “Did you really rescue Regina?”

Henry had run up to the group.  “She did!  The fireman said it and they saw her.”

“You’re a hero,” Ruby added.

_Darling, once the paramedics clear me, I’m going to pick up Hope from Belle’s._

“We should see if they have a picture of the rescue.” Mary Margaret vibrated with excitement.

_Okay, babe.  So does this mean I’m allowed back home?_

“We could make campaign posters,” Granny thought aloud.

_As we’re technically still arguing I should make you stay at Snow’s.  But no, I’d rather have you home tonight.  Hope missed you._

Almost bouncing with excitement of his own Archie exclaimed, “Oh, people would love that!  That’s a great idea.  Wait, so…” he trails off as the group leaves Emma and Henry behind.

_Are you sure it’s **just** Hope that missed me?_ Emma kneeled down to look Henry in the eye.  I know you’ve been worried about the good vs. evil thing.  But see while _evil_ does have its moments.  Like now, _good_ has its own.  Some people have to _see_ you doing good to _want_ to do good and be helpful.”

_I’ll see you at home, dearheart._

“I guess, you’re right,” Henry said.  Emma saw the lambskin that Rumple had been preparing and remembered what exactly had caused this.  She sighed.

“Henry, your mom’s getting ready to go pick up Hope, can you join her.  There’s something I gotta take care of.” Emma said.

“What?” he asked.

“Please, go.” Emma pushed him towards Regina.

“Okay,” and ran off to his waiting mother.

 

* * *

 

Emma barged into Gold’s Pawnshop as Mr. Gold was whipping his hands on a rag.

“So many visitors today,” Mr. Gold said loud enough for Emma to hear.  Emma slammed the door behind her.  “I do hope you’re not going to break my little bell.”

She approached him and threw the fabric in her hands on the counter.  “I know it was you, Gold.  Why the _hell_ would you even _do_ something like that?  What if there had been more people there?”

“Are you so sure, Miss Swan?  After all there is some construction work going on at City Hall.  There are loads of flammable solvents used in said construction.  And no one works that late, only Regina.”  He answered unconcerned, but still walks around the desk to confront Emma.  “And even _if,_ and I do mean if, I did it that would be because you can’t win without doing something big.  Something like, oh I don’t know, being the hero in a fire?”

“How did you even know _I_ would be there at the right time?”

“Regina’s not the only one with eyes and ears in this town.  Or maybe I just _know_ where you’d be.”

“I refuse to go along with this Gold,” Emma replied fervently.

He smirks at her.  “You already have, deary.  This is just the price of election, _Miss_ Swan.”

“A price that I won’t pay.  Find another sucker.”

Gold begins nodding his head.  “Okay, go ahead, expose me.” He stops nodding.  “But if you do, just think about what you’ll be exposing and what you’ll be walking away from.  Oh, and who you might be disappointing.”

Emma turns to glare at him as she was leaving and slams the door.

 

* * *

 

Emma stood behind the curtain before the debate was set to begin.  She saw her family sitting front row.  Henry smiled at her.  Regina’s attention was mostly on Hope who was being a bit fussy with her.  Obviously ready to go to sleep.

_Is everything okay, babe?_

_Yes, dearheart, apparently your daughter refused to take a nap at naptime today.  Said she wasn’t tired._

_My daughter, huh?  Sounds like something you would do._

Mary Margaret approaches her and hands her some papers.  She takes them, and is also handed a bottle of water.

“I’m not going to win this, Mary Margaret.” Emma told her.

“What are you talking about?  Everyone’s been talking about what you did in the fire.  Is this whole thing really about beating Regina?” Mary Margaret asked think back to their conversation in the loft.

Reopening the curtain to look at her family.  “It’s never been about beating Regina.  I just want to win this to show Henry that good can win _something_ , but I’m scared that due to… well, let’s just say I discovered a few things that could very well cause me to lose.”

“Oh, like what?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed, “That the fire was all staged.  I didn’t know about it at the time.  But yeah, it was all fake.”

“Oh my god, what-what are you going to do?” the other woman asked.

Emma glanced at her.  “I’m gonna tell the truth.”  She let the curtains close as she saw Gold walk in.

 

* * *

 

Archie welcomed everyone to the debate.  “Good evening everyone.  Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with a decision.  We ask only that you listen with an open mind and please vote with your conscience.  Without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan.”  Gesturing to the two of them and tires to make a joke, “Glass-Swan, sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy.” He chuckles to a quiet room.  “Wow, crickets.  Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement.”

Sidney Glass approached the podium as Archie stepped away.  Beginning his own speech, “I just wanna say that if elected I wanna serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke:  Honesty.  Neighborliness.  And strength.  Thank you.”  Everyone claps politely as he steps back and Archie approaches.

“And Emma Swan.” He says gesturing for Emma to take her place at the podium.

Emma approaches confidently.  “I know that a lot of you have been overlooking my troubled past because I saved the mayor from the explosion that rocked City Hall and the resulting fire.  However, I have recently discovered that the whole thing was a setup.”  The crowd began to murmur, and the noise rose in volume.  Hope began to really squirm in her mother’s lap as the noise was keeping her up.  “Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t think that meant he was going to set a fire.  I don’t have definitive evidence it was him but I’m sure it was.  And know this I cannot let anyone continue believing that what I did that night was truly heroic, that it was real.  I can’t win that way.  I’m sorry.”

Gold stood up and left the Town Hall.

 

* * *

 

Emma sat at the counter at Granny’s drinking an orange juice.  Ruby stands behind the counter.  “Another one?”

“Yes, thanks,” Emma said handing over her glass.  Henry enters the diner and sits next to her.  “Hey Henry.” He hands her the walkie talkie.  “What’s this for?”

“You stood up to Mr. Gold.  That’s pretty amazing.” Henry grinned.

Emma looked at him closely.  “Henry, I really didn’t stand up to him.”

“But you did and that’s what heroes do.  Expose the evil.”  Ruby brings Emma a new cup and places a glass of milk in front of Henry.  “I shouldn’t have given up on Operation Cobra.”

Regina, carrying a finally sleeping Hope, and Sidney Glass enter the diner.

“I thought I might find you both here.  Hmm, orange juice?  I’d have thought something a bit stronger to celebrate would be more your thing.”

“What can I say; I’m trying to set a better example.  I thought you’d be back at Town Hall celebrating, Sidney.”

“Well, we can’t very celebrate without the victor now can we?” Sidney answered.

“Wait… really?” Emma asks looking at Regina.  She was holding out the badge to her.

“Congratulations Sheriff.” Regina said a grin on her face as Emma took the badge and pinned it to her jacket.  “It was a very close vote.  But people seem to like the idea of a sheriff brave enough to stand up to not only me but to Mr. Gold.”

Town people start to enter the diner.

“And before the festivities really begin, I need to get this little one to bed.” Regina said adjusting Hope in her arms.  “Henry are you coming or staying with Emma?”

“Can I stay, really?!” Henry asked, excitedly.

Regina and Emma exchange looks before Regina nodded.  “Yes, my prince.  Emma will bring you home soon; however, right Sheriff Swan?  You did say you were trying to be a better example.”

“Yes, yes.” Emma grinned as Regina nodded to her before turning to take Hope home and to bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Emma entered into her office and placed a folder on her desk.  She looks up to see Graham’s old jacket hanging on the coat rack.

Mr. Gold appeared standing in the doorway.  “The Sheriff’s jacket.  I thought you might want it after all.”

She glances at him and then sits at the desk and opens the folder.  “Not really, but thanks.”

He watches as she seemingly ignores him.  “You know, I _knew_ no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality.  And I’m afraid saving old Regina’s ass from the fire just wasn’t gonna do it.”

Emma felt Regina’s anger at the insult.  _I love your ass, baby.  Even if it is ‘old’._

_You want to sleep on the couch tonight, dear?_ Regina sneered.

“And what did they need to see, Mr. Gold?” Emma asked looking up at him a glint in her eyes.  “To see me defy you.  Is that it?  That while everyone’s ‘afraid’ of her that you’re the bigger evil that scares them the most?” Emma stated, causing Gold to take a few steps back.

He seemed to lose a bit of confidence at this before stepping forward again.  “We made a deal sometime back, Miss Swan.  We established that you owed me a favor.  I know that can be a bad feeling – owing someone.  Now that you’re sheriff, I’m sure we’ll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me.  Congratulations.”  He said then turned and left.

Emma pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lily.  She arrived shortly after and looked the jacket over, finding a few listening devices.  She deactivated them and took them with her.  “Hey, Lils!” Emma called.

“Yeah, sis?” Lily said turning back.

“I’ll have to run it by Regina first, but I could really use a deputy.” Emma said.

“Even though she knows what I can get up to?” Lily asked.

Emma shrugged.  “It’s in the long-term plans anyway, but I kinda want to see if we can pull that up a bit.”

“Sounds great, Ems.”

“Awesome, I’ll let you know.” Emma called out as Lily left.

 

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

“Hen-hen!” Hope called out as Henry walked into the door.  The eight year old rolled his eyes.

“Hen-ry, Hope, Hen-ry.” He tried to get her to say.

“No, Hen-hen!” Hope giggled.

A chuckle was heard from the doorway to the kitchen.  “Mom can you help!  Please!” Henry whined.

“She’ll get it eventually, Henry.  Just give her time.  She’s stubborn just like you,” _and her mothers_ , was left unsaid.

_Oh darling, I wish you were here to see this_ , Regina thought to herself as she watched Henry trying to get Hope to say his name correctly.  But Hope was adamant on Hen-hen.

Seeing the pleading look on her sons face Regina finally stepped in.  “Hope, can you try it with me, please.  Hen-ry.”

Hope tilted her head at her mother.  “But…” her lower lip wiggled.  “Hen-hen.”

“Please, honeybear?”

The toddler sighed and looked at her older brother.  “Henwy.”

“Yes!  Thanks, mom!” Henry jumped for joy, but it was short lived.

Hope shook her head and pouted at them both and frowned, “Hen-hen.”

Regina busted out laughing and Henry sighed in defeat.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes on a wild goose chase looking for something. Hope is having nightmares. And Lily's got control issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I'm still working on future chapters so keep an eye out.

Chapter 9

Regina was looking over some paperwork when she received the call from Mr. Clark at the Pharmacy.  She grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.  Her anger flared.

_What the hell is Henry doing there?_ she thought to herself.  _He should be with Hope at Belle’s._

_Just got the call too, babe.  There are two others with him.  But I’m across town so I won’t be there for a bit._

_All right, dear,_ Regina acknowledged before going back to her mental ranting.  She barged right into the Pharmacy soon after a scowl firmly in place.

Mr. Clark greeted her.  “Madam Mayor, thank you for coming so quick.  And I’m sorry for having to call you for this, but your son was shoplifting.”

Regina steps up to the counter with Henry’s backpack laid out on top, opened and the stolen contraband lying out next to it.  She rifled through it all.

“Mr. Clark, my son for one thing doesn’t eat candy, neither of my children does, and as for the other stuff,” she says taking Henry’s bag, “do you _really_ think he’d need to steal _any_ of these things.”

“We-well… Achooo… n-no, Madam Mayor,” Mr. Clark stuttered.

“Then we are in agreement that it was obviously the other two.  We’re going.” Regina said turning to leave with Henry next to her.  Emma walked in the door.  “Sheriff, so good of you to arrive… late.”

“I told you, Madam Mayor, I was across town.  But I’m here now.” Emma said, hands on her hips revealing the shining badge on her belt.

“Good.  Now do your job.” Regina sneered and left the Pharmacy with their son.  As they were walking to the car Regina began her own line of questions.  “What were you doing there, Henry?  With everything that is going on you need to stay with your sister at Belle’s.  I thought we all agreed to this.”

They entered the car.

“I thought it’d be okay.  I mean, it’s been okay the last few days.  And it’s the release day for the new Hulk vs. Wolverine comic.  I _really_ wanted to read it.” Henry explained.

As she was driving away from the curb Regina sighed.  “The comic was _so_ important that you couldn’t have waited until your mom or I could have taken you?”

“You and Ma have been busy and besides Ma gave me the necklace that’ll keep me safe.  I didn’t want to bug either of you about it.” Henry shrugged looking out the window at the passing town.

Regina sighed again, “Henry, yes we’ve been busy but you still could have asked either of us and we’d have taken you to get the comic.  Or Emma probably would have bought it on her way home from work.  And while the necklace is a safeguard it’s not foolproof.  Something could have still happened.”

The remaining drive was in silence.  Regina pulled up outside the converted warehouse and they both went inside.  A frantic Belle, carrying a cranky Hope greeted them.  “Oh thank goodness.  I’m so sorry Regina.  I was just about to call you about Henry.  Hope has been fussing since she’s arrived.  I tried putting her down for a nap but as you can see that failed.  I don’t think she’s napping at preschool.”

Regina took Hope from her arms who immediately laid her head down on her shoulder and started to doze.  “She’s been having trouble sleeping in general, Belle.  I was hoping that what’s been keeping her up would pass soon, but if she’s skipping her daytime naps too…”

“Hey!  If it isn’t the Kid, and Sexy Mama!”  A voice called behind them causing Hope’s head to pop up and a whimper to escape.  Both women turned to look at the new arrival in annoyance.  Lily, seeing the looks and hearing Hope, looked sheepish and muttered a ‘Sorry’.

Lucky for her, Hope saw it was just her and laid her head back down, saving her from a possible fireball from her mother.  Henry grinned at her and waved.  He called quietly so as not to incur the wrath of his mother.  “Hey, Aunt Lily!”

The young dragon cautiously approached the group and ruffled Henry’s hair.  “So, Regina, when you plan to dump my sister so we can start our own spicy affair?” Lily asked with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes and heard a growl from Emma.  “Never in a million years, dragon.  So claws off.”

Lily raised her hands to show that her hands were within sight and nowhere near the mayor.  “I’m only kidding.  But onto something important.  I did finish looking at the video feed from the Sheriff’s office.  It’s odd.  One moment that wall was clear of anything unusual, the next that thing popped up on the screen.  I’ve gone over all the equipment and everything, it checks out.  I couldn’t find any kind of tampering.  None.”

“I thought only you, Emma, and Hope could use magic right now?” Belle asked, looking worried.

“As far as we know, we are.  We’ve already established that Rumple doesn’t have his magic…”

“That we know of,” Lily interjected, Regina glared at her and she noticed something peculiar with Lily’s eyes.  She stepped closer to her and grabbed the woman’s chin.  “Hey!  What’re you doing?”

“Shush, dragon, and hold still.” Regina demanded.  She looked closely into Lily’s eyes.  Lily looked nervously right back.  It was very unlike Regina to do something like this.  “Have you been taking trips to the library?”

“No.” Lily answered.  Thanks to the bond she felt a soft ping and Regina gave her a hard look.  Lily wilted a bit and nodded her head.  Regina released Lily’s chin.

“I can only assume but it seems that Maleficient’s magic may be reaching out to you while in her dragon form.  It’s affecting you.  And if that _is_ the case I cannot conscience allow you to be a deputy.”  Seeing the protest on the woman’s lips and a zing from Emma.  “At least, not until you can control your dragon.”

“Oh, come on Regina, I’ll be fine.” Lily argued back, causing Hope to squirm a bit in her sleep.  Regina helped to settle her before answering.

“It’s either control the dragon or stop going to the library.  It’s your choice and I won’t try to stop you; but if I know you like I know Emma then not visiting the library isn’t a choice.  I know you want to see if there is a way down to the cave that you can get into, but doing that now is _not_ a good idea.”

A growl erupted from Lily’s chest and her eyes went full dragon.  “She’s _my_ mother.  And I should be able to see her.  Emma sees hers on a daily basis.”

Belle and Henry backed away from the angry woman but Regina held her ground but shifted her body so that Hope wasn’t in the direct path.  “A mother who doesn’t _know_ she’s her mother.”

A phone began ringing but no one made a move to answer it.  Regina’s cell rang next.  Not taking her eyes off of the angry dragon she answered.  “Put me on speaker.” Emma’s voice came over the line.  Pulling the phone away from her ear she did just that.  “Lily, I know you’re upset but back off.  We can’t afford infighting right now.”

Lily stepped back her eyes flickering back and forth.  “But Emma…”

“You’re my sister, Lily, but if you’re asking me to choose a side in this you know I choose Regina.  Right now your mom is stuck in dragon form and we can’t afford to have a dragon flying around town right now, let alone two.  I know you want to see her, I get it.  Really I do, but we’ve tried rushing to break the curse and now we’re paying the price.  It’s just a few more weeks.” Emma said and Lily visibly deflated, her anger leaving her.

Eyes’ returning to normal, Lily crosses her arms and pouts, “Fine.”

“Thanks, sis.  Regina I’m gonna have to stay at Snow’s tonight.”

Quickly taking her off speaker, Regina pulls the phone to her ear.  “What?! Why?!”

“Well….”

“Emma Swan-Mills!  What did you do?!”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Regina was in her room working.  Her frustration at sleeping alone for no reason other than Emma not wanting to leave Mary Margaret alone with the twins annoyed her.  She sighed and threw her reading glasses down on the paperwork.

A quiet knock sounded at her door.  She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30; both Henry and Hope should be asleep.  Worried she called out for them to come in.  The door opened to a teary eyed Hope with her bunny under her arm.

“Oh, honeybear, what’s wrong?” she asked getting off her bed to pick her up and carried her to the bed.  “Did you have another bad dream?”

Hope was crying now but looking around the bedroom.  She looked up at her mother and whispered, “Where’s Mama, I want Mama.”

“She’s staying at Snow’s tonight, honeybear.”

Hope began squirming on the bed as her cries got louder.  “I want Mama!”

_Emma!_ she cried through the bond.  She felt Emma startle awake.  _Get over here… NOW!_

A puff of silver smoke appeared next to the bed before a half-asleep Emma appeared.

“Regina what…” she trailed off seeing an upset Hope squirming in her wife’s arms.

“Mama!” Hope cried out when she saw her.  Emma immediately scooped her up and held her close before she sat down on the bed next to a worried Regina.

Hope literally clung to her mother and sobbed into her neck as Emma tried to calm her.  She looked at her wife in confusion.  Regina shrugged.

When her sobs began to taper off Emma asked, “Hope, honey, you wanna tell Mama what scared you so bad?”

Hope shook her head vigorously.  “No.”  
  
“Please, honeybear,” Emma said, using Regina’s petname.  Hope remained silent.  Both women exchanged worried looks.  “Does this have to do with your bad dreams?”

Hope nodded.

“Honeybear, remember the necklace I gave you?”

Another nod.

“Have you been wearing it?”

A quiet, “Yes,” followed.  Regina sagged a bit, they were making progress.

“And remember me saying that as long as you wear it nothing bad would happen to you?  And that I made your Mommy and me one too?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t stop the dreams.” Hope cried.

Emma tightened her hold on her and Regina began rubbing her back.  “You’re right, honeybear, it doesn’t.  But a good way for them to stop is to talk to us about it.”

Hope pulled away a bit so she could look up at both her mothers.  Seeing the encouraging looks she sniffled and began telling them exactly what she dreamt.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Regina woke up exhausted and to an empty bed.  She and Emma had spent a good portion of the night listening to Hope telling them her nightmares.  And boy, were they nightmares.  While it had taken a while, Hope had finally fallen into a somewhat peaceful slumber and Emma had carried her back to her own bed.  Then the two women stayed up and talked before Emma said she had to head back to Snow’s.

After getting ready she went and knocked on Henry’s door telling him to get ready and went to gather a sleeping Hope.  After dropping Henry off at school she called Hope’s teacher and told her that she’d been keeping her home and took her with her to work.  She quickly made it to her office, settled Hope down on one of the couches, and turned around to head to the Town Records.  After speaking to Mr. K and getting the correct files she headed back to her office.

She was looking over the files when Emma entered her office.

Emma saw a still sleeping Hope on the couch and quietly greeted Regina as she approached her and leaned down to give her a kiss.

Regina returns the kiss and the greeting.  “I thought you were going to go speak with Ava and Nick’s father this morning.”

“I was, but thought maybe just maybe the records would show his name this time around.  You know make it easier for me to convince him to take the kids.  But imagine to my surprise I went down to the Hall of Records and you’d already taken the file.”

Regina snorted.  “Your Charming genes are showing, dear.  We came back _after_ the curse had been in place for over twenty years, remember.  Which means the paperwork would have been as it was the first time.  And as for the file I was just trying to jog my memory on all this.”  She felt truly and downright nonplussed at the situation.  “Point in fact, I remember them from the Enchanted Forest; and exactly what happened between them and myself from our time there… but this…”

“It feels a bit fuzzy, right?” Emma asked, Regina nodded.  “I’ve noticed the same thing.  I _know_ I’ve done it before because the déjà vu has been _really_ jarring, but at the same time it’s more a fuzzy recollection.  Did I mess up on the spell; I mean we did come back quite a bit earlier than we’d planned.”

Regina hummed in thought.  “No, the spell worked.  It’s our memory of what we consider past events.  What Hope obviously is remembering in her dreams so vividly is cloudy in mine.  I know it happened but…”

“It’s like it _didn’t_ happen, right?”

“Exactly.  She remembers things that I _still_ have no recollection of,” Regina said, a frown forming.  Both looked over at the couch when they heard a slight whimper but Hope had already resettled and was sleeping peacefully.

“Maybe it’ll be better if we talk about this later?” Emma asked.

“All right,” Regina said leaning up for a kiss which Emma gave.

As she was leaving, Emma turned back, “Are you _sure_ the paperwork will all be the same?”

Regina gave her a look, “Pretty sure, but you’re welcome to look, dear.”

Emma sighed as she continued on her way out.

“Idiot.” Regina murmured to herself.

_I heard that_.  Emma snarked back and Regina smiled.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Emma groaned in frustration when she came up empty in her look through the paperwork.  Nothing in any of the paperwork showed Michael’s name _anywhere_.  “I was really hoping I could go around the whole compass thing.”

_I told you, dear heart_. Regina’s amusement clear.

_Yeah, yeah…_ Emma grumbled back.

Henry entered carrying the storybook.

“You know kid; you’re _really_ looking to get grounded, aren’t you?” Emma asked, as he set the book down on her desk.

He looked up innocently at her, “Mom said I had to be with her, Belle, or you.  So did you find anything?”

Emma gave him a look.  “How did you get here?  And no I didn’t find anything.”

Henry looked sheepish, “I… walked over from the bus stop near Granny’s.  But I found out who they were in the book!  It’s Hansel and Gretel.  I mean I know you know that but I didn’t.”

Emma pulled out her phone to text Belle that Henry was with her before she answered him, “Good job, Kid… um… it doesn’t happen to tell you anything about the father does it?”

“Just that he abandoned them.” Henry shrugged.

Emma heard Regina groan while she chuckled.  “Yeah… that’s not the full story.”

Henry cocked his head.  “If it isn’t… then what happened.”

“And _that_ is a story for your mom to tell you.  Looks like I’ll have to go see the kids and ask them for the compass again.  Da-“ _Emma!_ “rn it!  I was really hoping to actually have proof this time.”

“Can you tell me about him?” Henry asked.

Emma looked at him.  “Tell you about who?”

“My father.”

Emma stood up straight from leaning on the sheriff’s desk.  She walked around it and sat down in one of the chairs and motioned Henry to sit opposite her.  They sat in silence for a few moments before Emma spoke, “Okay, kid, I’m gonna tell you _two_ stories.”

“Why?” he asked curiously.

“Truth hurts, Kid, it hurts a lot and sometimes telling a story is a way to hide the truth because of how painful the true story really is.” Emma tried to explain.

“Okay… I think I get it.” Henry said, but it sounded more like a question.

“Can I tell you the stories and you can decide why I’m doing it this way?” Emma asked.

Henry sat back in the seat in thought.  He looked at her and nodded.

Emma sighed, “Okay kid, here goes nothing.  Not long after I got out of the foster care system I decided to do something really stupid… and boosted a car.  What I didn’t realize was that someone was in the back.

“Anyway, all I remember is I’m driving along and this guy just pops up out of the backseat and scares me.  At the same time police lights come on behind us.  The guy jumps into the front and convinces the cops that he was just teaching me how to drive.  From there we began stealing, _but_ just stuff we needed to get by.  Food and clothes and such.

“And one day, he tells me he stole some watches and that if we sold them we would be set for a long time.  But he couldn’t get to them because he was wanted for stealing them.  So, I decided to get them for him and he found someone to buy them.  What _I_ didn’t know at the time was that after he sold them someone found him and convinced him that it would be better if we weren’t together.  That I had a bigger destiny than to be a small time thief.”  She gestured to him.  “That I was to break the curse, not in those words, but you get the idea.

“He made the deal, a deal which meant I’d go to jail and he got off scot-free.  And that decision meant that I _did_ go to jail, as you saw in the paper.  That I had to give you up and miss out on the first ten years of your life, but if you hadn’t ended up with your mom here in Storybrooke, I’d have missed out on your growing up.  But if he hadn’t made that deal, there’s no telling where we’d be right now.  I could very well be in jail right now for something else.  You’d might or might not have ended up here.  Your sister would definitely not be here.  So in the end some good did come out of it.”

“So… someone convinced my father to just leave you… but…” Henry looked confused.  “If he loved you why did he do that?”

“I don’t have those answers… well, I do, but it’s not my story to tell.” Emma said.

Henry shook his head, his face scrunched up.  “That…” his face relaxed as he sighed.  “What’s the other story?”

“After getting out of the foster system, I was broke and alone, but was able to get a cruddy job at a diner off the interstate.  And while there this guy would come in around the same time I was working.  He was training to be a fireman but he always got the worst shifts.  And when he’d come in he’d always order coffee and a pie, then sit and complain that we didn’t sell pumpkin pie.  Still, he would ways come back the next day.

“Anyway we would hang out sometimes after my shifts but life happened.  His life got better mine didn’t.  I got into some trouble and was sent to jail.  I tried to contact him when I found out I was pregnant but found out he’d died saving a family in a fire.  And by doing that he died a hero.” Emma leaned forward.  “So kid, what do you think?”

Henry was fiddling with his hands when he said quietly, “The first story is what really happened, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Emma responded just as quietly.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes.  “Knowing its real makes it suck… but thank you for not lying to me.”

“Oh trust me, kid.  If I didn’t think with everything happening that there wasn’t even a possibility of meeting your dad in the future; that second story was what I was gonna go with and stick to it.” Emma said, sliding out of the chair to kneel in front of him.  “And just so we’re clear, when the time to meet your dad comes and you want him in your life we’ll work something out, okay?  _But_ your dad and I won’t ever get back together.   I’m telling you this because your dad believes that I’m his True Love.  We both know different, right?”

Henry nodded.  “Yeah, you’re Mom’s True Love.  If you weren’t then Hope wouldn’t be here, right?”

“That’s right, kid.” Emma stood up.  “Now, I’ve gotta go talk to the kids about that compass.  So, come on and I’ll drop you off with them.  I think Mary Margaret wants to bake some cookies and you can help with that.”

Henry quickly stood and followed her out of the station.  “Can we talk about this again later?  I have so many questions.”

Emma paused before she answered, “Sure, kid.  Just let me know when and we can talk.”

 

* * *

 

At the same time Emma was running around town to “get the info” she needed on Michael, Regina was in her office working at the conference table; Hope was sitting next to her drawing.  Her phone beeped and her secretary’s voice came over the intercom, “Madam Mayor, a Lilith Page is here to see you.  She doesn’t have an appointment and I’ve asked her to leave but I’m unable to reach the Sheriff.”

“Thank you, Lara, but you can send her in.”

A pause before she confirmed and soon the door to her office opened to reveal said woman.  Lily stepped into the office and quietly closed the door before making her way to the table where Regina and Hope remained seated.  Regina kept working but Hope looked up and grinned at her ‘Aunt’.

“Hey, Aunt Lily,” Hope greeted.

“Hey, little bit, it’s good to see you feeling better.” Lily gently smiled at her.

“Thanks!” She said, before going back to her drawing.  Regina shook her head at her daughter’s antics; she sighed and carefully put down the pen she was holding.  She leaned back in the chair and crossing her fingers in her lap.

Seeing a raised eyebrow when she didn’t say anything Lily began, “I’m here to apologize for my behavior yesterday.”

“Hmm,” Regina hummed.  “Apology accepted but I don’t believe that that’s why you’re here.”

Lily pulled out a seat when Regina motioned for her to sit down.  “You’re right.  It’s not.”

“Well then, Ms. Page, what do you think I can do for you?” Regina asked.

“Can you teach me how to control my dragon?” Lily asked.

Regina shook her head in the negative.  “As I’ve never had the ability to shape shift into one I can’t really be the one to teach you.  All the things I’ve turned into have been with the help of spells or potions.  Your ability to turn into a dragon is a natural ability.”

“Are you sure there’s no way I can’t just go down and talk to her?  At least to see if she can _somehow_ tell me?” Lily asked, desperation coloring her voice.

“Even if I do let you go down there what’s to stop her from causing you to transform fully and then you’re stuck down there?”

“Emma could come down with me and help turn me back!”

“While Emma and I have our magic we have no control on something like that.  I just told you, you have a _natural_ ability; we have no affect on something like that.  And if you even _think_ I’d be happy with Emma going down there to possibly face not one but two dragons guess again!”

_Babe, calm down, please.  Your anger’s making my skin tingle._

Regina took a deep calming breath at that.  “Lily… the only advice I can give you right now is to go out to the woods as far as you can without crossing back over the line and practice.  And if you do, do that make sure none of the townspeople are around to see.  I don’t need _another_ crazed person running around.  If you want to take Emma with you then so she can keep an eye out then you both have my approval.  _But_ if she comes back with even _one_ mark you’re on your own.  Agreed?”

Lily leaned back in thought.  Finally, she sighed, “Agreed…” she opened her mouth as if to add something else but closed her mouth before anything else came out.

Regina allowed it to slide as she really didn’t want to pry.  She’d let Emma handle it.  “Once you’ve proven you can control your dragon side, come see me and I’ll okay you for your duties as Deputy.”  She stood and began gathering her paperwork.  “Now, I’m heading over to Granny’s to get Hope and me something to eat.  Would you like to join us or now?”

Lily stood up with a slight shake of her head.  “Nah, I’ll just head back to the warehouse, Belle and I have dinner plans anyway.”

Regina paused and looked up at the dragon.  “Nah, I’ll just head back to the warehouse.  Belle and I have dinner plans anyway.”

Regina paused and looked up at the dragon.  Lily raised her arms, “Seriously, we’re just friends!  Jeez, you and Emma really do think alike.”

Resuming, Regina deadpanned, “We’re magically and telepathically bonded, what else did you think would it be?”

“Honestly, I have no f-“ she stopped at Regina’s glare, “reaking clue.  And with that I’m gone.  Bye!” Lily turned and hightailed it out of the office.

“I’ve still got it.” Regina said with a smirk.

“Still got what, Mommy?” Hope asked.

“Nothing, honeybear.  You ready to go get something to eat?”

“Yeah!  Is Mama and Henry gonna be there?”

Regina grabbed her briefcase and took Hope’s offered hand.  “I don’t know, but we can go ask.”

“Okay!  Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

Before Mary Margaret could even say hi Emma spat out, “He doesn’t want the kids.  And I can’t tell them that because I told them exactly that!”  Emma’s frustration that once _again_ she couldn’t convince Michael to take his kids was clear.

“Hey, Emma… Emma,” she caught Emma’s attention.  I know it’s hard and the truth can be painful, but it can also be cathartic.”

Emma nodded, “No joke about the painful part.”

Mary Margaret pulled her shoulders up before dropping them.  “I mean you told Henry the truth and that his father is dead.  He’s handling it great.”

Emma looked at her confused, “Wh-what?”

Mary Margaret paused, “Henry, was telling Ava and Nick about the story you told him.  How his father died saving a family from a fire?”

“Oh, yeah… that wasn’t the truth.” Emma answered.

Mary Margaret was now confused.  “What?”

“Trust me when I tell you Henry’s father was _no_ hero when we were together all those years ago.” Emma’s head fell back as she groaned, “I’m really not looking forward to tell those kids about theirs.”

“Emma…” Mary Margaret trailed off seeing who was walking up behind Emma.

“Sheriff, I’m surprised to find you and Miss Blanchard out here and no one watching my son,” Regina said, as she and Hope approached the pair.  Hope pulled her hand out of Regina’s hand and ran right at Emma.  Emma caught the running kid and picked her up.

“Hello there, baby girl.  How you doing?” Emma asked, running her fingers along Hope’s neck tickling her.

Hope giggled and squealed as she squirmed in Emma’s arms.  Regina watched them with a gentle smile while Mary Margaret watched on in surprised confusion.

“Madam Mayor, are-are you here to pick up Henry?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Actually, if he hasn’t already eaten Hope would like to have dinner with him and Emma.” Regina answered.

“I-I already fed, Henry…” Mary Margaret winced.

“And unfortunately for me, baby girl, I gotta make a trip.” Emma told Hope who in turn pouted.  “How about this, if you’re good for your Mom, and if she’s willing to let me in, I’ll join you for breakfast.  Sound good?”

Hope grinned and nodded.  “Sounds good!”

Emma grinned as she set Hope down who looked up at her grinning.  Emma set her hand on top and ruffled her hair.

“A trip?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, remember, you told me this morning, that I needed to take Ava and Nick to Boston if their father, if I found him, wouldn’t take them in.” Emma explained.

“Oh… right, then shouldn’t you already been on the interstate.  They’re expecting them by tonight.” Regina said, playing along.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after Michael had picked up the twins Emma made it back to her mother’s loft and found her folding her clothes.  Mary Margaret looked up as Emma walked in.

“Hey, what happened?”

“He showed up.  Michael, I mean, Ava and Nick’s father, changed his mind and stopped me before I left town.” Emma said as she laid down on Mary Margaret’s bed.

“Really, just like that, he changed his mind?”

“Well, he might have had a little nudge.” Emma answered with a smile.

“At least they’re with their father.  It all worked out in the end.” Mary Margaret said with a smile of her own.  “Hey… do you think you’ll ever find yours?”

Emma turned her head to look at her.  “If we were to go by Henry’s crazy theory, I already have.”

“Oh yeah, what’s Henry’s theory?”

“Oh, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t tell us who they are.”

“He believes that Snow White is my mother… and since he believes you’re Snow White…” Emma trailed off.

“That you’re my kid.  Wow, I have a kid.  I’d think I’d remember that, right?”

“Yeah, you’d think,” Emma said softly.

Mary Margaret turned her head slightly.  “You know, you kinda have my chin.”

They grinned at each other before Emma lost her and she sat up.  “I think I need to get some air.” She stands up and makes her way out of the loft door.  “Don’t wait up for me.”

“O-oh okay, I’ll leave you some leftovers.” Mary Margaret says as her eye catches Emma’s blanket.  “That’s a beautiful blanket.”

Pausing as she’s leaving, Emma calls out a “Thanks,” before she left closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Emma leaning back against her Camaro waiting. _Dear heart, Henry’s waiting for you with a pumpkin pie?  Said you’d know why.  Why did you tell him that story again?_

Emma smirked.  _You wanna poof him over.  I promise to bring him home safe and sound, babe.  And no one’s around, I swear._

Regina huffed at Emma’s answer but not before a purple puff of smoke appeared next to her with a surprised Henry.  He had a small box in his hands.  “Wow!  Can I do that again?”

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair.  “Sure, kid.  I’ll get right on that.  That for me?”

Henry looked down at the box he was still holding.  “Oh yeah, right.”  He held it out for her to take.  “Pumpkin pie.  I thought you’d like some.”

“So… you’re going with that story, huh?” Emma asked.

“Until I actually meet him, yeah… seemed the best story to have.” He shrugged.

Emma tearily smiled at him, “You know, kid, I’m glad I told you.”

Henry smiled back, “Me too, Ma.”

Emma pulled Henry into a tight hug before pulling away and taking the box holding the pie out of her son’s hands.  “Gimme the pie.”

As soon as she opens the box and sticks Henry piped in, “I’m happy that you were able to help Ava and Nicholas again.”

“Me too, kid.” Emma said when they both heard the sound of a motorbike approaching.  The rider pulls over and after removing his helmet and getting off the bike approaches the two.

“Hi,” he greets them.

Putting the box down on the hood of her car, Emma stands straight.  “Hi.”

“Is this Storybrooke?” He asked.

Emma’s eyes tighten.  “I believe you already know the answer as you drove in.  Signs pretty hard to miss.”

“Isn’t Mom still mad about you for that?” Henry added.

“Well, yeah I saw the sign just wanted to make sure I was in the right place, you know I’m new here and all.  Is there a place I can get a room?”

Henry pointed down the way.  “Yeah, Granny’s Bed and Breakfast is another two blocks.”

“Thanks,” the man said turning around.  Emma quickly followed behind.

“Hey!” caught the man’s attention and he turned, right into Emma’s fist.  He plummeted right to the pavement clutching his jaw.  Emma knelt down, “Welcome to Storybrooke, hope you enjoy your stay.”

She stood back up, and turned back to her car and a flabbergasted Henry.  “Henry, get in the car, I need to get you back home.”

Henry hurried around and got in quickly as Emma picked up the forgotten pie box and got in the car.  She peeled out and drove home, leaving a confused and in pain man lying almost in the middle of the road.

 

* * *

 

**Flashback**

The phone was ringing on Emma’s desk, she picked it up with the usual greeting, “Swan and Page Bail Bonds, this is Emma.”

“I blame you for my current predicament.” A voice growled over the line.

“Um…”

“I’m fat, tired, cranky, my ankles are swollen my lower back aches.  And do I have _anyone_ to rub my back or ankles and help me get up.  No!  And it’s all _your_ fault, Emma Swan-Mills!” the voice now yelled through the phone.

“Uh baby, darling, love of my life, what can I do to help you?” Emma tried to placate her irritated wife.

“What can _you_ do?  Emma!  You’re four hours away from where I am right now!  There’s absolutely _nothing_ you can do right now!” Regina ranted.

Emma kept the phone to her ear and just listened to her very pregnant wife rant and rave at her until she was in tears saying how much she loved her and missed her.  Emma comforted her through the entire conversation.


End file.
